Una Nuova Generazione
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: Catorce años después de la historia original, el décimo Vongola deberá enfrentarse a nueva amenaza, para lo que deberá entrenar a la undécima generación Vongola. Disclaimer: Katekyo hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.
1. Prefazione

-_Prefazione_-

_La riunione delle cinque famiglie_

La mansión Vongola, ese enorme edificio ubicado en Sicilia, parecía simplemente la residencia de verano de una familia absurdamente rica. En parte, esa era la verdad, si nos olvidamos del pequeño detalle de que esa absurdamente rica familia no era otra que la más importante organización mafiosa del mundo, la _Vongola Famiglia_. En comparación a Vongola o a sus aliadas, mafias como la _Cosa Nostra_, la _Camorra_, la _'Ndrangheta_ y la _Sacra Corona Unita_ no eran más que bandas callejeras. Y era en esa mansión donde _Vongola Decimo_, el único e indiscutible _capo di tutti capi_ de toda la mafia mundial se estaba reuniendo con sus aliados.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, un hombre de veintiocho años de cabello castaño que parecía desafiar la gravedad y ojos castaños anaranjados era quien ostentaba su título. A pesar de su nombre claramente japonés, sus rasgos occidentales denotaban su fuerte ascendencia italiana. Sentado en el asiento correspondiente al que preside la reunión, vestía el clásico traje negro que los Vongola utilizaban en las ocasiones especiales, acompañado de una larga capa negra que indicaba que, además del de _Vongola Decimo_, ostentaba también el título de _Neo Vongola Primo_.

En el asiento a su derecha se encontraba _Potro Bronco_ Dino, el décimo líder de la _Chiavarone Famiglia_, un hombre de unos treinta y seis años de cabello rubio oro y ojos castaños, vestido también con un traje negro de gala.

A la izquierda del líder Vongola descansaba recostado en su asiento un hombre de alborotado cabello blanco. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y sus labios se arqueaban en una perpetua sonrisa burlona. A pesar de esto, su rasgo más distintivo era la marca morada bajo su ojo izquierdo. Vestido con un brillante traje blanco y una corbata negra, ese hombre no era otro que el primer _capo_ de la recién formada _Milliefiore Famiglia_, la fusión de las familias _Gesso _y _Giglio Nero_, ambas aliadas de _Vongola_.

En el asiento más a la izquierda se encontraba formalmente sentado otro hombre de alrededor de veintiocho años, de revuelto cabello rojo y penetrantes ojos carmesíes. Su traje, aunque formal, tenía varias zonas rotas, arrancadas y descosidas, y la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por una venda. Su nombre era Enma Kozato, el desgraciado _Simon Decimo_, líder de la _Simon Famiglia_, la principal colaboradora de los Vongola desde su creación.

Finalmente, en el asiento más a la derecha, reposaba con los pies sobre la mesa otro hombre que rondaba entre los veinte y los treinta. El octavo líder de la _Tomaso Famiglia_, Longchamp Naito, vestía, a diferencia de los demás líderes, con ropas más propias de un punk que de un _capo_ de la mafia. Su peinado (si se le podía llamar así) consistía en llevar el pelo completamente despuntado y despeinado.

Frente al estrado compuesto por los cinco líderes, había una larga mesa, diseñada para que se reunieran en torno a ella múltiples personas. El hombre que presidía la mesa, un rubio que también aparentaba unos veintitantos años y cuya melena le tapaba completamente el ojo derecho, se levantó.

-Con todos los miembros convocados de las _Cinque Famiglie Alleate_ presentes, demos comienzo a la reunión, habla _Vongola Decimo_, presidente de esta asamblea.

El rubio se sentó, y el hombre nombrado se puso en pie.

-Gracias, Basil.-dijo.-Os he mandado llamar a todos aquí para comunicaros dos noticias: la primera es que una organización que aún no hemos identificado ha estado atacando a varios miembros de las Cinco Familias. Hasta ahora, dos de las Seis Coronas Fúnebres de los Milliefiore, uno de los guardianes Simon, alrededor de trescientos miembros de la _Chiavarone Famiglia_ y Lunga, de _Tomaso_, han sido atacados y derrotados. Actualmente están siendo tratados por nuestro mejor médico. Creo.

-¿Crees?-preguntó Byakuran.-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

-Normalmente sólo da tratamiento a pacientes del sexo femenino. En principio, conseguí convencerle para que les tratara, pero tratándose de él…

-Shamal, ¿eh?-comentó _Chiavarone Decimo_.-Tranquilo, Tsuna. Enviaré a Romario para que vaya a echar una mano.

-Te lo agradezco, Dino. Si alguien más quiere ofrecer a algún médico estaremos más que agradecido.

-¿No teníais otro curandero bastante decente?-intervino Longchamp.-¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¿Disuria?

-Lussuria.-replicó el líder Vongola.-Era lo siguiente que iba a decir. Envié al escuadrón Varia al completo para que buscaran a los culpables de estos actos. Tuvieron más de una confrontación con uno de mis Guardianes en Japón, pero… Después de la pelea sus cadáveres no quedaron reconocibles.

-¿¡A qué clase de monstruo se enfrentaron!?-se exaltó Enma.

-La Nube.

Toda la asamblea comprendió en el acto cómo el pobre ingenuo que se atrevió a atacar a Kyoya Hibari fue mordido sin piedad hasta la muerte.

-Cambiando de tema…-quiso continuar el jefe Simon.-¿Cómo le está yendo a los Varia?

A modo de respuesta, un pitido, como el timbre de un teléfono, sonó por toda la sala. Basil comprobó una cosa en su celular, para luego comentar:

-Hablando del demonio…

-Son ellos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Tsuna.

-Sí.

-Ponlos en pantalla.

El Asesor Externo obedeció las órdenes de su jefe, y tras realizar varias acciones en su dispositivo de telefonía móvil, una enorme pantalla apareció a espaldas de los líderes mafiosos. El décimo Vongola se sentó en su asiento correspondiente, y los cinco sillones de los capos giraron ciento ochenta grados hasta estar de frente a la pantalla.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, un hombre de larguísimo cabello albino, tez bronceada y vacios ojos grises apareció en pantalla luciendo una enorme sonrisa de tiburón. Se trataba del capitán del escuadrón Varia: el Emperador de las Espadas, Superbi Squalo.

-¡_Voooooooooooi_!-saludó.-¿Cómo te va, capo inútil?

-Te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme así, Squalo.-respondió Tsuna con tranquilidad.-Pero muy bien, gracias. Bueno, vamos al punto. ¿A santo de qué has llamado?

-Ah, sí, es cierto. Un escuadrón de unos cien sujetos que creemos son parte de esa oscura organización de la que nos ordenaste investigar nos atacaron de repente.

-¿Y bien?-increpó _Vongola Decimo_.

-Capturamos a uno con vida. Hemos enviado a Flan para que os lo lleve. Debería llegar allí en unos diez días. Por cierto, no hace falta que nos lo mandes de vuelta.

-Tranquilo, me aseguraré de que vuelva sano y salvo.-dijo Tsuna con una ligera sonrisa de diversión decorando sus facciones.-No es nada personal, pero temo que mi Guardián de la Niebla trate de poseer mi cuerpo otra vez si lo dejo cerca suyo durante mucho tiempo. Mukuro puede ser realmente terrorífico cuando pierde la paciencia.

-Te estoy oyendo, Tsunayoshi Sawada.-comentó el aludido desde su asiento en la mesa.

-Cambiando de tema…-continuó el capo.-¿Cómo es posible que de cien tan sólo capturarais a uno?

-El imbécil de nuestro jefe se enteró de que habías convocado una reunión, y no le sentó que le mandaras lejos mientras tanto.

-Y se desahogó con los que os atacaron.

-Sí. Y en cuanto acabó con ellos, se fue volando hacia la mansión.

-Genial…-ironizó el joven jefe Vongola.-Bueno, ya veré qué hacemos… Gracias por el informe, Squalo.

-¡_Vooooooooooi_!

Después de cortar la conexión, Tsuna se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento, mientras éste giraba hasta recuperar su dirección original.

-Y esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar por todos los medios…-se quejó.-Basil, haz el favor de prepararle un asiento al jefe de Varia.. Y procura que sea cómodo, no creo que esté de buen humor.

El rubio cumplió las órdenes de su líder, haciendo un par de llamadas para que se sustituyera su asiento en la mesa por un sillón acolchado. Tras terminar la operación, se subió al estrado, colocándose de pie detrás del asiento de Tsuna. A los dos o tres minutos, la atmósfera en la sala pareció volverse mucho más pesada.

-Y ahora viene el más problemático de los Vongola.-comentó Byakuran entre risas.

-Tres…-comenzó Dino a contar.

-Dos…-prosiguió Enma.

-Uno…-se lamentó Tsuna.

Y la puerta explotó.

-¿¡Dónde está el pedazo de basura!?-bramó una voz desde la nube de polvo producida por la explosión.

Dando fuertes pasos, de la humareda surgió un hombre de prominente estatura y cuerpo robusto, piel bronceada, pelo azabache y ojos carmesíes. En su piel se marcaban numerosas cicatrices, señal de Xanxus, el impaciente jefe del Escuadrón Varia, estaba realmente furioso.

-Xanxus…-suspiró _Vongola Decimo_.-¿Podrías sentarte y dejar de montar escándalo, por favor?

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del interpelado.

-¿Me estás dando órdenes, pedazo de basura?-rugió.-¡A mí nadie me da órdenes!

-No te estoy dando órdenes…-replicó Tsuna.-Tan sólo digo que, ya que querías participar en la reunión, y tienes un asiento, será mejor que lo tomes. A menos que hayas venido por otra razón.

-Tch.-se quejó el hijo de _Vongola Nono_, sentándose en su sillón correspondiente, presidiendo la mesa.

-¿Vas a pagar por la puerta?-preguntó Tsuna.

-Haré que Mammon la pague.-respondió Xanxus.

-Como quieras…-se resignó el capo.-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, ya puedo anunciar la noticia más importante: en vista a los acontecimientos sucedidos en estos últimos días, la falta de información que tenemos del enemigo, y el posible gran peligro al que nos estamos sometiendo, he decidido, como líder de la _Vongola Famiglia_, tomar una serie de medidas preventivas.

-Escúpelo ya, mocoso.-se impacientó Xanxus.

-A eso iba: Primero, voy a movilizar a todos mis Guardianes por los diferentes territorios que Vongola controla. Antes de decidir los lugares, me voy a reunir con los seis en privado, sin embargo hay una cosa que ya está decidida.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó el líder de Milliefiore sin dejar de sonreír.

-Para mayor seguridad, no pienso enviar a nadie en solitario, por lo que les voy a enviar por parejas.

-¿Eso no implica que cubrirán menos terreno?-se extrañó Dino.

-Es por eso que me gustaría contar con la ayuda de las familias aliadas. Si cuento también con vuestra colaboración y les enviamos correctamente, podremos cubrir los territorios de las cinco familias. El equipo de inteligencia está deliberando ahora mismo el reparto de las parejas, si es que aceptáis.

-¡Yo quiero ir con Shou-chan!-rió Byakuran de repente.

-¿Significa eso que aceptas ayudar?-quiso corroborar Tsuna.

-Sip.-sonrió el albino.

-¿Y los demás?-cuestionó el jefe de Vongola.

-Claro que te ayudaré, hermanito.-dijo Dino.

-Yo también.-aceptó Enma.

-Parece divertido.-comentó Longchamp.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias. Tendremos dos meses para organizarnos, después comenzaremos las expediciones.-sonrió Tsuna por un momento.-Ahora hablaré del segundo punto, y el más importante.

-Ahí viene.-comentó Lambo desde su asiento en la mesa.

-Como voy a participar activamente en la búsqueda de la organización, he tomado una decisión preventiva, por si acaso llegaran a matarme…

La sonrisa de Byakuran se acentuó.

-No me digas que…-comentó Dino.

-¿No es muy pronto?-se extrañó Enma.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-Longchamp parecía perdido.

-Voy a comenzar con la selección y el entrenamiento del undécimo jefe Vongola.

* * *

**Prólogo de mi nueva historia (nunca se me quitará la manía de empezar nuevas historias al mínimo rastro de inspiración).**

**Avisos, avisos... Ah, sí. Lo de que Tsuna tenga rasgos occidentales lo digo por que si no no me explico que sea casi idéntico a Giotto, que es Italiano.**

**Y otra cosa... Se buscan OC! Con la única restricción de que posiblemente muchos de los "hijos de..." no sean válidos. Pero bueno, el que quiera que mande lo que se le ocurra! :)**

**Necesitaría algo así:**

**-Nombre**

**-Edad**

**-Qué es inicialmente (un civil, un Vongola, uno de otra familia, lo que sea)**

**-Qué es más adelante(un Guardián del 11º, una de otra familia, neutral, lo que queráis.)**

**-Llama**

**-Caja de combate (Si es "hijo de...", no vale que sea la misma que la de su padre)**

**-Personalidad (opcional)**

**-Descripción física**

**-Trasfondo (opcional)**


	2. Capitolo Primo

-_Capitolo Primo_-

_E 'tempo per i preparativi_

Tsuna caminaba a paso ligero por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola. Se había desprendido de su capa y aflojado su corbata negra, de forma que ahora se sentía considerablemente más cómodo que durante la reunión. La reunión… Los recuerdos de los últimos minutos de ésta aún retumbaban en su cabeza:

* * *

\- Voy a comenzar con la selección y el entrenamiento del undécimo jefe Vongola.-dijo con convicción y seriedad.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos. Después, _Vongola Decimo_ escuchó una fuerte risa procedente de su derecha.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-se carcajeó Longchamp.-Sawada-chan, ¿cómo vas a elegir un próximo jefe si ni siquiera tienes novia todavía? ¿Quieres entrenar a un hijo que no tienes? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-No estarás pensando en traerlo del futuro, ¿no?-quiso saber Dino.-Porque eso podría crear una paradoja espacio-temporal que…

-No voy a traer a mi posible hijo desde el futuro, no os preocupéis.-respondió Tsuna.-Los requisitos son que tenga sangre Vongola, no que sea hijo del anterior capo. Mi presencia aquí corrobora eso.

Xanxus bufó.

-¿Y a quién planeas entrenar? ¿A mi hijo? El anillo le rechazará como me rechazó a mí.

-No se trata de tu hijo, Xanxus. Aunque sí que es un descendiente del abue… de _Vongola Nono_.

-¿Del anterior jefe?-se cuestionó Dino.-¿De quién se trata?

-¿Os acordáis de Massimo, el hijo de _Nono_?

-¿El que cosieron a balazos?-preguntó Longchamp.

-No, el que murió ahogado.-le corrigió Xanxus.

-Mmmmm… ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con él?-quiso saber Enma.

-Bien, resulta que, si bien su hermano mayor Enrico era un líder nato, y su hermano menor Fernando era un gran negociador, Massimo no tenía ninguna cualidad para ser jefe de la mafia…

-Tú tampoco.-le cortó Xanxus.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.-ironizó _Decimo_.-Adonde quiero llegar, es que al no tener ninguna cualidad como mafioso, simplemente se dedicó a vivir la vida libremente y sin restricciones. Entre sus aficiones estaba la de frecuentar establecimientos poco aptos para niños, si comprendéis a lo que me refiero.

-Tsuna-nii,-intervino Lambo.- tengo diecinueve años, ya no soy un niño. Sé lo que es un burdel.

-Bien, eso me ahorra varias explicaciones.-suspiró el capo.-Pues el caso es que nos han informado de que, en una de sus, ejem, "visitas", generó una hija ilegítima, que actualmente tiene unos dieciséis años. Y como tiene sangre Vongola tomé la decisión de que lo menos que podía hacer era adoptarla y que pasara su adolescencia viviendo cómodamente con su familia paterna…

-¿Pretendes adoptar a la hija de una prostituta y meterla en la mansión?-preguntó Byakuran divertido.

-Y ahora es cuando Tsuna tira la bomba.-comentó Yamamoto en voz baja.

-De hecho… Ya lo hice. Hace unos seis meses.-respondió el aludido riendo nerviosamente.

La reacción de todos los presentes, a excepción del décimo Vongola y sus guardianes, fue unánime y con una sincronización perfecta:

-¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

Después de eso, la reunión podía resumirse en: Byakuran y Dino riéndose; Xanxus rompiendo algo; Enma cayéndose de la silla por la impresión; Longchamp reprendiendo a Tsuna con cosas como "Ahora sí que nunca tendrás novia" o "A ninguna chica le gusta salir con un hombre con hijos, y más si es niña"; Xanxus rompiendo más cosas; Flan apareciendo de repente sobre la mesa (al parecer su jefe lo recogió por el camino mientras volaba furioso hacia la mansión, y había estado escondido toda la reunión); Lambo quedándose dormido mientras usaba a Chrome como almohada; Mukuro enfadándose con Lambo por dormir sobre su esposa, y desahogándose con Flan; Flan siendo lanzado por Mukuro y aterrizando sobre Xanxus; Xanxus rompiendo más cosas; Hibari llegando a la reunión, para después largarse al ver tanto herbívoro causando problemas; Yamamoto tratando de tranquilizar a la gente; Flan siendo lanzado de nuevo, esta vez aterrizando sobre Gokudera; y éste último poniéndose furioso y comenzando a hacer explotar cosas junto a Xanxus.

Resultados: un Lambo dormido, un Xanxus molesto, un Flan aburrido, una sala de reuniones completamente destruida, y un Tsunayoshi total y absolutamente desesperado.

Volviendo con el jefe de Vongola, éste ya había llevado a su despacho. Estaba agotado, adolorido y frustrado, y las ocho pilas de metro y medio de papeleo sobre su mesa no ayudaban a tranquilizarle.

-Basil.-llamó a su consejero, que estaba a su lado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Para cuándo tengo que firmar todo esto?-preguntó.

-Para dentro de una hora…-murmuró el rubio.

-¿Todos?

-Todos.

El castaño se estiró.

-Bueno, qué se le va hacer… A trabajar.-dijo, y se sentó en su escritorio, dispuesto a firmar documentos con su última voluntad si era necesario.

Una hora más tarde, los seis guardianes Vongola de la décima generación esperaban pacientemente frente a la puerta del despacho de su jefe.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahí dentro? Lleva una hora entera encerrado…-se quejó el Guardián del Rayo.

-Tenía mucho papeleo por rellenar.-explicó la mano derecha de Tsuna, el guardián de la Tormenta, Hayato Gokudera.

-Kufufufu…-rió el Guardián de la niebla.-Eso la pasa por acumular los papeles.

-Bueno, hasta ahora ha estado ocupado con el papeleo de la adopción de la Señorita, así que no podemos hacer nada.-intervino el Guardián de la Lluvia.

-A todo esto, ¿dónde está la niña? ¡Sawada ha estado preocupado al extremo por ella!-preguntó el Guardián del Sol.

-La omnívora está en el tejado.-indicó la Nube.

-Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo tumbada allí, ¿no?-comentó Yamamoto.-El primer estuvo algo tímida, pero después resultó ser una chica bastante alegre… Me pregunto qué le estará pasando por la cabeza ahora…

-Quién sabe…-dijo Gokudera a modo de respuesta.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta del despacho abriéndose. De ella salió una versión pálida y demacrada de Tsuna, que parecía a punto de desplomarse sobre el suelo. Por suerte, sus guardianes de la Lluvia y la Tormenta le sujetaron antes de que eso pasara.

-¿Estás bien, Sawada? Pareces deprimido.-preguntó Ryohei-¡Ya sé qué hacer para animarte! ¡No hay nada mejor que una sesión de entrenamiento al extremo para levantar los ánimos!

-Kufufufu…-se rió Mukuro.-Me parece que lo último que necesita ahora es entrenar.

-¿Tú crees?-se extrañó el Guardián del Sol.-¡Yo pienso que no hay nada mejor que un extremo entrenamiento para…!

-Omnívoro, escupe ya para qué nos llamaste, no tengo todo el día.-le interrumpió Hibari.

-Sí, cierto, lo siento…-contestó Tsuna recobrando la compostura.-¿Los invitados de las otras familias siguen aquí?

-Sí, dijeron que se quedarían hasta mañana.

-Entonces decidles que tendremos una reunión de emergencia dentro de dos horas. Ya se ha decidido cómo vamos a dividirnos para buscar pistas sobre nuestro enemigo.

-Como ordene, Décimo.-respondió Gokudera.-¡Vamos, chicos!

Tras decir eso todos los guardianes se fueron en dirección a las habitaciones de invitados. Todos excepto Hibari. Él se fue en dirección contraria.

-Hibari-san.-le llamó Tsuna.-¿Sabes dónde está Nicole? Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Está en el tejado.-dijo el ex presidente del Comité Disciplinario, antes de seguir con su camino.

-Gracias…-le agradeció _Vongola Decimo_ antes de tomar su propio camino para reunirse con su "hija".

* * *

Tsuna se conocía muy bien el camino para llegar donde estaba su heredera, ya que fue él mismo quien se lo enseñó. Tan sólo tenía que subir al último piso de la misma torre en la que estaba su despacho, salir por la ventana, bajar por el exterior del edificio utilizando una planta trepadora y unos huecos entre los ladrillos, y ya estaba. Tsuna siguió dicho procedimiento y, cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba su hija, la encontró profundamente dormida.

El día en que la conoció, lo primero que la chica hizo fue atacarle, pensando que estaba ahí para robarle o violarla. Después de una breve reyerta en la que Tsuna la derrotó completamente (con cuidado de no hacerle daño, por supuesto), por fin pudo explicarle a la niña quién era y por qué había ido a buscarla. Luego, fue él quien escuchó su historia. Al `principio ella se rehusaba a contarle nada, pero insistiendo un poco, Tsuna logró descubrir su historia.

Al parecer su madre, debido a sus escasos recursos económicos, la dejó cuando era una recién nacida en un orfanato, donde la estuvieron cuidando junto con otros muchos niños y niñas. Aunque eran algo pobres, tenían suficiente para darles de comer a los niños al menos dos veces al día, y proporcionarles una cama a cada uno. A los doce años, ella se vio obligada a abandonar el orfanato y, como su madre no volvió para buscarla, se las tuvo que valer por sí misma, haciendo diferentes trabajos, como camarera y repartidora de periódicos, para ganarse el pan; y aprendiendo a pelear por sí misma para defenderse de aquellos que le suponían un peligro. Al parecer, atacó a Tsuna porque presintió que él era muy peligroso, y dudó de sus intenciones. El joven capo sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que no había sido más que una mala pasada de la Hiper Intuición que caracterizaba a los Vongola.

A pesar de ser hija suya, la chiquilla se parecía muchísimo a él: tenía sus mismos grandes ojos color café claro y su indomable cabello castaño. Claro, que ella lo llevaba bastante más largo que su padre (le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda), por lo que peinarlo se volvía más difícil si cabía. La primera vez que fue a despertarla por la mañana para que le acompañara a Japón a conocer a su abuela, ella estuvo casi una hora y media arreglándose el pelo.

El _capo di tutti capi_ se acuclilló al lado de su dormida hija, observándola con ternura. A decir verdad, el líder de la _famiglia_ más peligrosa e influyente del mundo estaba muy entusiasmado con la simple idea de ser padre.

-Pareces un viejo acosador.-oyó Tsuna que decía la suave voz de su hija. No le sorprendió en absoluto el hecho de que hubiera estado despierta todo el tiempo.

El más mayor de los dos se recostó en el tejado al lado de su hija, sintiendo cómo la leve brisa estival le golpeaba suavemente el rostro.

-No te vi por la reunión…-comentó el padre.

-Ah, que tenía que ir…-ironizó la joven.

El joven mafioso se rió ligeramente ante el comentario de su hija adoptiva.

-Todas las personas que están allí son conocidos míos de cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. Son de total confianza, ya sabes.-le explicó en tono casual.

-¿El tío Mukuro también?

-Bueno, casi todos.

Ambos, padre e hija, se rieron un poco a costa del Guardián de la Niebla.

-No, ahora enserio, ¿por qué no fuiste? Me habría sido más fácil explicar la situación de la herencia contigo ahí…

-Papá, sabes que no me gusta que la gente me mire… Si hubiera estado ahí, alrededor de veinte peligrosos mafiosos se hubieran quedado mirándome directamente. Y eso resulta… bastante incómodo.

-Debería cambiarte de entrenador. Pasar tiempo con Hibari-san está afectando a tu capacidad de socializar.-bromeó el padre.

Ahora fue el Guardián de la Nube el objeto de las bromas de ambos Vongola. Después de unos segundos de agradable silencio, la joven se sentó rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas. Se quedó durante varios minutos sin decir nada, mirando al horizonte.

Su padre, percatándose de ello, decidió preguntarle:

-Nicole… ¿Te encuentras bien? Normalmente hablas por los codos…

-Sí, es solo que… Ya hace medio año que me recogisteis… Estaba pensando en lo amables que habéis sido todos conmigo: tú, el tío Hayato, la abuela… Ya se siente como si fuerais mi verdadera familia.

Tsuna, conmovido, se puso de rodillas y se acercó a su hija para envolverla con sus abrazos en un paternal abrazo.

-Eso es porque somos tu verdadera familia… No te pediré que olvides esos días en el orfanato, y ese tiempo en el que estuviste sola… Pero todo eso se terminó. Ya no eres un bebé abandonado. Ahora eres una Vongola. Eres la sobrinita de Lambo y Fuuta. La nieta del estúpido de mi padre… Y mi hija, ¿entiendes?

-Sí…-musitó la chica en brazos en su padre, al tiempo que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad se escapaba de su ojo. Su padre se separó de ella, y le limpió la lágrima de la mejilla, para luego volver a recostarse relajadamente en el tejado.

Pasaron varios minutos de cómodo silencio. Entonces Nicole pensó que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para actuar.

-Papi…-llamó la joven Vongola.

A Tsuna se le escurrió una gota de sudor por la frente. Cuando su hija le llamaba "papi", sólo podía significar una cosa: quería pedirle algo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres, hija?

-¿Me dejas ir a la ciudad mañana?

-Nicole… Sabes que no puedo dejar que vayas tú sola a la ciudad.

-No voy a estar sola, alguien se ofreció a acompañarme…

-¿Quién?-quiso saber el castaño.

-No lo conoces…-comentó la chica.

Imposible, Tsuna conocía a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la _Vongola Famiglia_, y también a todos los invitados que habían acudido a la reunión. Tenía que conocerle, a menos que…

-¿Vas a salir con un novio?-preguntó Tsuna, ligeramente alterado.

Al ver que el Décimo estaba a punto de ponerse en modo "padre sobreprotector", Nicole decidió aprovechar la situación para tomarle un poco el pelo.

-Quién sabe…-dijo ella en tono misterioso.

Tsuna, como era obvio, se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es? Es Ixavi, ¿verdad?

-¡No saldría con el hijo de Xanxus ni por un millón de euros!-exclamó la castaña con indignación.

-¿Entonces quién es?-se exasperó _Decimo_.-Lambo te saca tres años, así que lo dudo…

-Papá, ya te dije que no lo conoces…

-Pero… Pero…

-¿No deberías prepararte para la próxima reunión?

Tsuna revisó su reloj: la reunión era dentro de veinte minutos. Se puso de pie bruscamente.

-¡Tienes razón, si no me apuro llegaré con retraso! ¡Más tarde tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria!

-No quiero consejos amorosos del sujeto que, aún después de catorce años, aún no se ha declarado a la chica que le gusta.-esas palabras hicieron que Tsuna tropezara un poco mientras se acercaba a la planta trepadora.-Y tranquilo, papá, no tengo novio, sólo estaba molestándote.

El capo se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar eso, aunque no del todo.

* * *

Para la reunión de emergencia convocada por Tsuna, utilizaron la segunda sala de conferencias, que era algo más pequeña. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa perfectamente redonda. Todos estaban sentados en sillas, a excepción los cinco líderes y Xanxus, que estaban en unos sillones similares a tronos.

-El departamento de inteligencia de Vongola.-comenzó a decir Tsuna.-Ha preparado ya el esquema de las parejas que formaremos y los territorios a los que irán. El director del departamento explicará lo demás.

El director del departamento de inteligencia era un hombre de unos veintinueve años. Su cabello rojo se arremolinaba en cientos de rizos, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con inteligencia detrás de sus gafas de montura negra.

-Oh, Shou-chan.-canturreó Byakuran.-Así que era aquí donde te escondías.

Shoichi Irie tragó saliva ante las palabras del que había sido su mejor amigo de la universidad y, en un futuro alternativo, su líder y némesis.

-Bueno, como podéis ver en esta gráfica.-dijo mientras un mapa aparecía en la gran pantalla a su espalda.-Hemos dirigido las parejas según el grado de compatibilidad, tanto a lo que a sus llamas como a sus personalidades se refiere, y hemos administrado los territorios a los que irán según las ventajas que el terreno pueda ofrecerles. De esta forma, los cálculos han acabado así: para empezar, Byakuran y yo nos encargaremos de vigilar la Base Melone de la _Milliefiore Famiglia_, ya que yo soy el único capaz de controlarla. Para ello, tomaré el Anillo Mare del Sol, si a Byakuran le parece que sí.

-¡Bien, voy con Shou-chan!-canturreó el ex líder de la _Gesso Famiglia_.

-Me lo tomaré como un sí.-dijo Irire.-Por otro lado, debemos tener en cuenta que Daisy y Torikabuto están bajo tratamiento médico, así que ya no podremos disponer de dos de las Seis Coronas Fúnebres. De esta forma, he decidido que Zakuro y Bluebell formen equipo para defender la base principal de Milliefiore, y que Gamma y Nigella Beabankul se encarguen de la protección de la mansión Giglio Nero y de la señorita Yuni. También he pensado que Nosaru y Tazaru podrían encargarse de los territorios periféricos de la _Giglio Nero Famiglia_, y que Kikyo y Glo Xinia podrían encargarse de la antigua mansión Gesso.

-¿Tengo que hacer equipo con ese depravado?-se quejó la Corona Fúnebre de la Nube.

-Lo mismo digo.-dijo el pelirrosa, ajustándose las gafas.-¿No crees que me complementaría mejor con Bluebell, dadas nuestras llamas de Lluvia?

-Lo siento,-dijo Byakuran con exagerada felicidad.-p ero no pienso permitir que toques a Blue-chan.

Glo Xinia se estremeció ligeramente.

-Sí… Como diga, jefe.

Shoichi continuó.

-Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas, con eso ya hemos acabado con la parte de Milliefiore.

-¿Estás contento de volver a estar con tu vieja familia, Shou-chan?-preguntó Byakuran.

-Técnicamente, en esta línea temporal nunca pertenecía Milliefiore, pero bueno, da igual. Continuaremos con la _Chiavarone Famiglia_. Dino cuenta con una gran cantidad de subordinados, pero a excepción de unos cuantos, ninguno es especialmente hábil en combate. Por tanto, enviaré a Dino y a Bono a proteger su mansión junto con un escuadrón de unos doscientos miembros, y a los demás los dividiré en escuadrones de unos quinientos miembros para cubrir el resto de los territorios Chiavarone. ¿De acuerdo?

Dino asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces. He considerado que la _Tomaso Famiglia_ es la que menos peligro corre, y realmente su único territorio destacable es la mansión que tienen en Japón, así que lo más seguro será concentrarlos a todos allí.

-¡Vale!-respondió Longchamp relajadamente.

-Ahora sólo quedan las familias Vongola y Simon. Como estos últimos no tienen ningún territorio más allá de la Isla Simon, hice parejas mixtas entre miembros de estas dos familias. Para empezar, Ryohei Sasagawa y Koyo Aoba serán los encargados de proteger la Isla Simon. Por otro lado, la Llama de Glaciar de Adelheid Suzuki resulta muy útil en terrenos con agua, así que la enviaré junto con Julie Katou a proteger la Fuente de los Arcobaleno. También enviaré a Hayato Gokudera y a Takeshi Yamamoto a proteger los territorios de Vongola en el Cáucaso. En caso de que os veáis en apuros, siempre podéis pedir ayuda a la _Giegue Famiglia_, que opera principalmente en Rusia.

-¡Por fin podré conocer a los Giegue!-saltó Gokudera.

-También me gustaría enviar a Mukuro y a Chrome a la zona central de Europa, a Ken Joshima y a Chikusa Kakimoto al norte de África, y a Lambo y a I-Pin a China. ¿Estáis de acuerdo con eso?

Los cuatro mencionados asintieron con la cabeza, sin embargo, Tsuna intervino.

-¿No podríamos mandar a esos dos a Japón? Sinceramente, estoy preocupado por mi madre, y creo que enviar a sus dos "hijos pequeños" le hará sentirse más segura.

-El problema es que el Gobierno japonés ya contrató a un grupo de sicarios para hacerse cargo de la rama japonesa de la organización a la que nos enfrentamos, llamémosla Organización X. Sin embargo, pensé en enviar a Fuuta de la Stella y a Bianchi a Namimori para asegurar la protección de tu madre.-explicó Irie.

-Si es así, no tengo ninguna objeción. Prosigue, Shoichi-san.

-Como ordene, jefe. Pienso enviar a Basil y al CEDEF a la Península Ibérica, ya que él ya estuvo ahí y conoce un poco la zona.

El Asesor Externo asintió.

-También emparejé a Kyoya Hibari con Tetsuya Kusakabe, y decidí darles libre albedrío para que investigaran a la Organización X por su cuenta, y sirvieran como equipo de apoyo en caso de emergencia. Por su parte, Xanxus y Flan se reunirán con el resto del Escuadrón Varia y viajarán al continente americano, donde podrán dividirse los territorios como quieran. Recomiendo las siguientes parejas: Xanxus con Squalo, Lussuria con Leviathan, y Flan con Belphegor.

Xanxus y Hibari produjeron un sonido gutural en señal de concordancia.

-Para terminar, el jefe y Enma Kozato deberán hacer pareja cara cubrir los diferentes territorios de Oceanía. Dados sus movimientos, pensamos que su base principal se encuentra precisamente en ese continente. Además, sois los que tenéis una mayor compatibilidad entre todos los presentes, además de las más altas capacidades de vuelo, por lo que es lo más lógico enviaros a enfrentaros a los enemigos más fuertes y en el terreno más complicado.

-Irie, bastardo…-gruñó Gokudera.-No pongas al Décimo en un peligro innecesario.

-No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun.-le tranquilizó Tsuna.-Estaré con Enma-kun, así que no pasará nada.

-Como usted diga, Décimo…-aceptó el Guardián Vongola de la Tormenta a regañadientes.

-¿De dónde habéis obtenido la información para realizar un plan tan completo?-preguntó _Chiavarone Decimo_ con curiosidad.

-Un informante que se hacía llamar G.G. se puso en contacto con nosotros, y nos facilitó todos los datos.-contestó el pelirrojo.-No sabemos quién es ni de dónde obtuvo esa información. Lo único que sabemos es que está afiliado a la _Vongola Famiglia_ de un modo u otro. Soy consciente de que no es un medio de información muy fiable, pero actualmente es lo único que tenemos.

-G. G., ¿eh?-reflexionó Tsuna.- No me suena de nada, pero si es lo único que tenemos… Cambiando de tema, he de suponer que las personas que no has nombrado se quedarán aquí, ¿me equivoco?-preguntó _Vongola Decimo_ al líder de la inteligencia.

-En absoluto, líder: como ya dije, Daisy y Torikabuto, así como Kaoru Mizuno, de los Simon, y Lunga, de los Tomaso, están siendo atendidos por el Dr. Shamal y por Romario. Por tanto, heridos y curanderos se quedarán en la Mansión Vongola. También dejaremos aquí a Spanner para que prepare unos cuantos Mosca que se encarguen de la seguridad. Rauji Ooyama, el guardián Simon de la Montaña, también permanecerá por la zona, ya que es un experto en el levantamiento de muros defensivos. M.M. también permanecerá en la mansión, ya que se le asignó el cuidado de una persona en concreto; y Genkishi usará el anillo de Torikabuto para establecer un perímetro protector de ilusiones. De esta forma, la seguridad de nuestros jóvenes invitados y de la señorita Nicole está más que asegurada.

-Bien, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme.-suspiró Tsuna con alivio.

-Es cierto, hermanito…-recordó Dino al escuchar el nombre de su recién descubierta sobrina.-Si todos nos vamos a dividir, ¿quién se va a encargar de preparar a tu hija para ser la undécima Vongola?

La pregunta hizo que Tsuna se riera ligeramente.

-¿No es obvio?-cuestionó, divertido.-Por supuesto que lo harán ellos-respondió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Como si las palabras del joven capo fueran una invocación, la puerta de la sala se abrió de repente, iluminando de golpe la sala. Los reunidos miraron hacia la puerta, pero por culpa de la fuerte luz, tan sólo podían vislumbrar siete siluetas.

-_Chaos._-saludó la figura del medio.

* * *

**Acabé! No me dejé ningún personaje en el plan, no? He estado prácticamente toda la tarde trabajando para poder traer el capítulo dos fresco! Estoy agotado TToTT**

**Lo mejor de todo es que acabé haciendo un capítulo suuuuuuuuuuper largo.**

**Bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	3. Capitolo Secondo

-_Capitolo Secondo_-

_Amici e Nemici_

Varios minutos después de que su padre fuera a la reunión, Nicoles abandonó también su reconfortante lugar de descanso, y se dirigió al patio de la mansión para dar un paseo. Sin embargo, en cuanto atravesó el umbral de la puerta principal, un fuerte rugido, similar al de un toro en un matadero, perturbó su paz y tranquilidad:

-¡Niñato estúpido, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Nicole no tardó ni una centésima de segundo en reconocer al propietario de la voz. Tan sólo conocía dos personas que tuvieran ese timbre tan potente que les hacía sonar perpetuamente enfadados. Y una estaba reunida con su padre.

Por consiguiente, todo se reducía a una sola opción: Ixavi.

A los pocos segundos de oír el grito, apareció de la nada (literalmente) el niño que, sin lugar a dudas, era el causante de los rugidos del problemático hijo de Xanxus.

El pequeño, de unos siete años aproximadamente, era de complexión delgada, piel extremadamente pálida y de extraordinaria altura (solo con decir que le llegaba al hombro a Nicole, teniendo nueve años menos que ella, es suficiente para describir la rareza de su estatura). Su cabello, de un brillante color índigo, le quedaba ligeramente por encima de la barbilla, pero lo llevaba tan desordenado que costaba definir su longitud real. Con todo, y a pesar de todas las peculiaridades de su físico, el rasgo más llamativo de su apariencia era, sin duda, la heterocromía de sus ojos: siendo el izquierdo de un azul casi cristalino y el derecho de un intenso color escarlata, creando un contraste a la vez hermoso y escalofriante. Sin duda alguna, el pequeño era la viva imagen de sus padres: el Guardián de la Niebla del Décimo Vongola, Mukuro Rokudo.

A pesar de su impresionante aspecto heredado de sus progenitores, el chaval tenía un fuerte defecto: su personalidad también era idéntica de su padre.

El infante se refugió detrás de la espalda de Nicole y se hizo invisible de nuevo, lo cual hizo que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Y, en efecto, así fue: ni dos segundos más tarde después de la repentina aparición del niño, Ixavi apareció corriendo a toda velocidad desde la otra punta del jardín.

-¿¡Dónde está ese mocoso sinvergüenza!?-bramó al aire.-¡Le voy a enseñar quién manda aquí!

Ixavi "quien manda aquí" di Vongola era un joven enorme. Su gran estatura y espalda ancha le brindaban un aspecto realmente intimidante. Por lo que Nicole sabía, se había criado en Texas, en los Estados Unidos, lo cual justificada su piel bronceada y su tonificada musculatura. Todos esos rasgos, junto con sus penetrantes ojos carmesíes, hacían que su aspecto fuera realmente terrorífico… Si no fuera por su brillante melena color rubio oro, la cual llevaba perfectamente despeinada hasta la nuca, de donde salían dos densos mechones que, _Primo_ sabe cómo, bajaban más allá de sus hombros, llegando así hasta la zona abdominal.

Con respecto a su personalidad… Bueno, Nicole no sabía mucho de los Varia, pero por lo que su padre le había contado sobre ellos, Ixavi parecía haber heredado el peor rasgo de cada uno: era tan presuntuoso como Belphegor, tan temerario como Leviathan, tan engreído como Lussuria, tan irritable (e irritante) como su padre, y tenía el mismo trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo con su cabello que Squalo. Claro, que Nicole no era quién para hablar de obsesiones con el cuidado del pelo, pero ella era una dama, así que en su caso era normal.

A pesar de lo irritante que Nicole encontraba a veces (bastante a menudo) a Ixavi, ellos dos no se llevaban realmente mal. Al menos, no del todo.

-¡Eh, Princesita! ¿Has visto al hijo del Cabeza de Piña?

Cierto, también tenía la mala costumbre de Flan de ponerle motes a todo el mundo.

-¿A quién llamas Princesita?-le contestó la heredera Vongola con cierto deje de molestia.

-Perdone, su alteza, no quería molestarla.-respondió el chico con obvio sarcasmo.-Nah, ahora en serio, ¿viste a ese niñato estúpido? Ese imbécil hizo desaparecer el anillo con el que estaba entrenando.

-¿Lo rompió?-preguntó Nicole con curiosidad.

-No, hizo que se esfumara. Literalmente.

Ella rió ante la credibilidad de su acompañante.

-¿Y no has pensado que podía haberlo hecho invisible? Quiero decir, Fran es ilusionista.

Y así era, porque Francesco Rokudo parecía haber heredado también de su padre el talento para el ilusionismo, además de todo lo demás. Nicole llegó incluso a plantearse en su momento si no era el mismo Mukuro aparentando ser más pequeño.

Ixavi meditó por un minuto las palabras de la castaña.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero… ¡Aún así tengo que encontrarlo para que deshaga la ilusión!

Nicole se llevó los dedos a las sienes, tratando de mantener la calma ante el comportamiento de su brusco "amigo".

-Fran…-llamó al chico, al que notaba haciendo contacto con su espalda a pesar de su invisibilidad.-¿Qué te parece devolverle a Ixavi su anillo antes de que la cosa se ponga peor?-razonó.

Casi instantáneamente, la delgada figura del chico reapareció en una fina cortina de niebla.

-Nicole di Vongola,-dijo el pequeño con voz solemne.-eres oficialmente una aguafiestas.

-Perdón por eso.-se disculpó, mas por terminar de una vez la conversación que por verdadero arrepentimiento.-¡Eh, ya sé!-exclamó.-¿Qué os parece si nos olvidamos de esta tonta pelea y nos vamos a dar una vuelta en la ciudad? Quedé con un amigo…

-¿Un amigo?-la cortó Ixavi con tono burlón.-¿La Princesa de los Suburbios ya tiene novio?

-¿Ahora soy una princesa de los suburbios?-se quejó la chica.-¿No tienes motes más originales, Rapunzel?

Una vena se hinchó fuertemente en la frente del rubio.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?-preguntó él, tratando inútilmente contener su furia.

Nicole se había metido con el pelo de Ixavi. E Ixavi odiaba que se metieran con su pelo. Y ella lo sabía.

-Rapunzel.-continuó ella.-Ya sabes, como aquella princesa del cuento, la que debía dejar caer su larguísima melena rubia…

La ira del joven incrementaba con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la chica. Fran, por su lado, tan sólo los contemplaba mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-Repítelo.-ordenó el más alto de los tres.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Nicole, haciéndose la tonta.

-Ese mote, que lo repitas.

-¿Qué mote' ¡Ah, sí!-exclamó, fingiendo que acababa de recordarlo.-Ra-pun-zel.-dijo, haciendo mucho énfasis en cada rima y mirando al chico directamente a los ojos.

Una vena más se marcó en la frente del chico con cada sílaba. Sus ojos rojos centelleaban de rabia.

-¡Te voy a…!-exclamó, pero fue detenido por una mano que le cogió de la cabeza y lo levantó del suelo.

La mano de su padre.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle, mocoso?-le preguntó Xanxus. Parecía estar casi tan malhumorado como su hijo. Y era diez veces más terrorífico.

-¡Bájame, estúpido viejo!-le gritó Ixavi a su padre sin una pizca de miedo en su voz.-¡Esa estúpida princesita no se va a volver a reír de mí!

Xanxus parecía estar realmente molesto. Nicole se planteó por un segundo si el jefe de Varia estaba preocupado por su integridad física y psicológica.

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado, mocoso de mierda!?-bramó el pelinegro.

Obviamente, ese no era el caso.

-¡Viejo estúpido, así te he llamado!-gritó el hijo, tratando de superar el fuerte tono de su progenitor.-¡Y ahora, bájame!

Xanxus, en vez de replicar a los insultos de su hijo, optó por la opción más rápida: lo lanzó como si de una pelota de béisbol se tratara, y el pobre Ixavi se empotró contra la pared de la mansión, haciéndole, de paso, una grieta bastante grande al muro en cuestión.

-Xanxus… ¿Podrías dejar de destruir mi casa, por favor?-intervino Tsuna, que había llegado junto con el interpelado.

-Tch.-se quejó éste.-Escucha, mocoso estúpido. He venido a decirte que me tengo que ir con los Varia a resolver ciertos asuntos. Tú te vas a quedar aquí hasta que todo esté solucionado, ¿entiendes?

Su hijo no contestó. Xanxus se dirigió al padre de Nicole.

-Ya que están, que ellos entrenen también a mi hijo.-dijo.-Aún es muy débil.

-¡No soy débil!-se quejó Ixavi.-¡En cuanto te descuides, voy a ser más fuerte que tú!

El líder de Varia sonrió ligeramente.

-Estoy esperando por eso.-comentó en voz baja, de forma que su hijo no pudo oírlo. Acto seguido, se marchó.

-Estúpido viejo…-dijo el chico, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Nicole se acercó al chico, seguida de Francesco.

-¿Estás bien, Ixavi? Tu padre te lanzó muy fuerte…-preguntó la chica, preocupada.

El chico se sonrojó un poco, avergonzado por la escena que acababa de montar.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias…-dijo.

La chica suspiró aliviada.

-Menos mal, me preocupaba…-a Ixavi le sorprendió que la joven expresara su preocupación por él tan abiertamente.-…que el golpe te hubiera vuelto más tonto de lo que ya eres.

El mal humor que el hijo de Xanxus acababa de perder volvió a él aún más concentrado. Se puso en pie bruscamente y, encarando a Nicole, le miró directamente con rabia. Sus ojos rojos parecían estar ardiendo.

-¿¡Qué has dicho, mocosa!?-preguntó.

-¡Lo que has oído, imbécil!-contestó la chica.

-Se acabó la discusión.-les cortó Tsuna, dándole un ligero golpe a cada uno en la cabeza para llamar la atención.-Los dos vais a vivir aquí durante una buena temporada, así que vais a tener que aprender a convivir…

-¿Convivir? ¿Con la Princesita?-se exaltó Ixavi.-¡Prefiero pasar un año encerrado en un armario!

Tsuna suspiró con cansancio.

-Escucha Ixavi… Estoy realmente agotado y no tengo ganas de escuchar gritos, así que si no bajas un poco el volumen de tu voz quizá tenga que cumplir tus deseos y encerrarte en un armario.-amenazó _Vongola Decimo_ con una voz tan gélida que parecía poder alcanzar el Punto Cero en cualquier momento.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los tres chicos.

-Pero, papá…-trató de negociar Nicole.-Ya he tratado de llevarme bien con él… hasta le invité a venir conmigo a la ciudad, ¡pero es imposible razonar con este energúmeno!

-¡Oye! ¿¡A quién llamas energú…!?

-Ixavi…-le cortó Tsuna.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó rápidamente el rubio.

-De todas formas,-continuó el castaño.-aún tenemos que hablar de esa expedición a la ciudad.

-¿Eh?

-Aún no me has dicho quien es tu misterioso acompañante.

-Kufufufu…-se rió el pequeño Francesco.-Ixavi sostiene la teoría de que es el novio de Nicole.

-¿Qué?-se exaltó el joven capo.-Pero, hija, me habías dicho…

-Papá, eso es solo lo que piensa este zoquete.-dijo señalando al rubio, que estaba quieto con la espalda perfectamente recta.-Luca no es mi novio…

-Oh, ¿así que se llama Luca?-intervino el más joven de los cuatro.-Interesante…

-Nicole, antes he regañado a Ixavi, pero no deberías llamarle a él zoquete.-reprendió Tsuna a su hija.-Y tú también, Fran. Tus padres también han de partir de misión por un largo tiempo, así que deberías tratar de convivir con estos dos pacíficamente también. Y eso incluye dejar de meter cizaña.

El pequeño se sorprendió de que sus padres lo dejaran en la Mansión Vongola al irse a trabajar. Era la primera vez que le pasaba.

-Pero bueno, volviendo al tema principal.-continuó el Décimo Vongola.-El caso es que no puedo permitir que vayáis a la ciudad sin conocer antes a vuestro acompañante.

-Deja que se diviertan un poco, Perdedor Tsuna.-intervino una voz juvenil que Nicole no reconoció.-Después de todo, puede que sea su último día libre en mucho tiempo…

El aludido suspiró.

-Aún después de tanto tiempo, ¿me sigues llamando por ese viejo sobrenombre?-preguntó el castaño.-Reborn.

Cuando su padre nombró al propietario de la voz, Nicole se dio cuenta de que éste estaba a su lado. Era un chico que aparentaba tener aproximadamente su edad, quizá algo menos. Le sacaba varios centímetros de altura, lo cual concordaba a la perfección con su figura esbelta. Su pelo, de color negro azabache, estaba peinado de punta hacia atrás de forma que se podía ver perfectamente su rosto de rasgos afilados, a excepción de sus patillas, que se enroscaban en una al mismo tiempo divertida y elegante forma de espiral. Sus ojos negros parecían ser capaces de ver más allá de lo físico, incluso hasta llegar a descubrir lo que otras personas estaban pensando. Vestía un uniforme escolar compuesto por un pantalón color azul marino, una camisa blanca, un jersey sin mangas azul y una corbata negra. En el jersey se podía ver el escudo de la escuela más prestigiosa de toda la isla italiana.

-_Chaos_.-saludó el joven, y dirigió su oscura mirada a Nicole. Ella sintió como los ojos del misterioso chico la atravesaban: parecía estar leyéndole el pensamiento.-Mmmmmmm… Así que esta es la candidata, ¡eh? Parece algo más fácil que entrenarte a ti, Perdedor Tsuna.

El aludido suspiró.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Ya acepté ser el jefe, ¿no?

El tal Reborn rió por lo bajo.

-Sí, supongo…-dijo.-¿Entonces es a esta chica a la que tendré que entrenar?

-Me gustaría que entrenarais a los tres, a ser posible.-pidió Tsunayoshi.

-Así que tres, ¿eh? ¿Y para eso nos has traído a los siete?

-Puede que eventualmente lleguen más, al fin y al cabo…-divagó el chico.-Además, Colonnello parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de tener un nuevo discípulo.

-Lo que quiere es saltarse la escuela.-comentó el misterioso joven.

-¡Esperad un momento, por favor!-detuvo Nicole la conversación.-¡No me estoy enterando de nada, y creo que Fran e Ixavi tampoco! ¡Nos gustaría que nos lo explicarais!

-A mi no me metas.-intervino el hijo del Guardián de la Niebla con voz neutral.-Yo estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que está ocurriendo.

-Y yo no quiero ser encerrado en el armario…-comentó Ixavi en voz baja, sin moverse aún de su firme posición.

-Gracias por el apoyo, chicos…-ironizó la única mujer del grupo

-Explícaselo tú, Tsuna.-ordenó Reborn.-Será mejor que estén enterados de la situación.

-Está bien…-se resignó el joven capo.-Veréis, todo ésto viene de la reunión que cabo de tener…

* * *

-_Chaos_.-saludó la silueta del medio.

Los ojos de los reunidos se adaptaron rápidamente a la repentina luz. Entonces, pudieron ver perfectamente a los siete misteriosos recién llegados.

En el medio de los siete, estaba la figura que los había saludado: un joven pelinegro con patillas en forma de espiral.

A su derecha, un joven de cabellos rubios revueltos y ojos celestes les observaba sonriente. Llevaba la camisa del uniforme escolar por fuera, y, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no iba con corbata. Llevaba una cinta verde con dibujos de camuflaje militar en la cabeza.

Al lado de éste un joven de cabello verde que desafiaba la gravedad y ojos marrones jugueteaba con un extraño aparato metálico. Llevaba el uniforme pulcramente colocado, y en sus ojos tenía unas gafas redondas de montura negra.

Al extremo de la derecha se encontraba el más extraño de los siete: un joven de cabello púrpura oscuro completamente desordenado. Llevaba un extraño maquillaje violeta bajo sus ojos y en sus labios, y una cadena unía su boca y su oreja izquierda. Tenía también dos _piercings_, uno bajo la boca y otro al lado de su ojo izquierdo. Su uniforme carecía de jersey, y llevaba las mangas dobladas y la corbata holgada.

Por otro lado, al extremo izquierdo, una hermosa chica los observaba con cautela. Su cabello violeta claro llegaba hasta el pecho, pasando por encima de los hombros. Sus ojos, de color añil, casi estaban tapados por su flequillo, y bajo ellos llevaba dos marcas púrpuras en forma de alargados triángulos invertidos. Llevaba el uniforme femenino de la escuela, que consistía en una camisa blanca más ceñida al cuerpo, un lazo negro y una falda del mismo color que el jersey de los chicos que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

A su lado, el único oriental del grupo se entretenía comiendo un bollo de pan caliente. Llevaba su pelo negro atado en una trenza. Miraba con curiosidad a los mafiosos con sus rasgados ojos color miel. Llevaba el uniforme perfectamente arreglado, pero había sustituido el jersey sin mangas por uno de manga larga.

Finalmente, entre Reborn y el chico asiático se encontraba una chica que parecía algo mayor que los demás. Vestía un uniforme similar al de Byakuran, con la diferencia del que el suyo era negro, y el del líder de Milliefiore era blanco. Su pelo era de color verde muy oscuro, casi negro, y sus ojos eran hermosísimas esferas azules, similares al cielo nocturno.

-Princesa…-dijo gamma.-¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Le dijimos que se quedara en la mansión!

-Tranquilízate, Gamma. Si no estoy segura con los seis más poderosos, ¿con quién iba a estarlo?

-Así que los Arcobaleno…-murmuró Dino.-¿Cómo has conseguido reunirlos a todos de nuevo, Tsuna?

-No los reuní: estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo. A excepción de Yuni, todos recibieron de mi parte un apartamento de lujo en Sicilia a cada uno, y les inscribí en la academia más prestigiosa de la ciudad.

-Entonces estuvieron bajo la protección de Vongola todo el tiempo… Entonces, es normal que no los encontrásemos ni desplegando a toda la familia en su búsqueda.-se rió Byakuran.

-¿Para qué querías encontrar a los Arcobaleno, Byakuran?-preguntó _Chiavarone Decimo_.

-Quería darle una sorpresa a Yuni-chan reuniendo a todos sus amigos, pero no conseguimos nada…-se encogió de hombros el albino.

-En realidad… Siempre supe donde estaban.-dijo la aludida.

-¿¡Lo dice en serio, Princesa!?-preguntó Gamma.

-Sí, es sólo que prometí no decir nada.

-Vamos, vamos…-tranquilizó Yamamoto.-lo pasado, pasado está, ¿no?

-Cierto, no es eso lo que nos importa ahora.-intervino Tsuna.-El caso es que van a ser ellos lo que se encarguen de la educación y el entrenamiento de los chicos en nuestra ausencia. ¿Hay alguna objeción?

-¿No falta uno?-preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño, perilla y gafas.-Ya sabéis, el tipo de la capucha. Mammon, creo que se llamaba.

-¿Lo dices enserio, Julie?-preguntó Enma incrédulo.

-¿Por qué no iba a decirlo en serio?-se extrañó Julie Katou.-Yo no lo veo, sin embargo…-se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a la joven de cabello violeta.-Veo que os acompaña una belleza bastante misteriosa. Dime, preciosa, ¿te interesaría venir conmigo a dar una vuelta en lugar de asistir a esta aburrida reunión?

-Julie…-le advirtió Adelheid.

-¿Qué pasa, Adel?-dijo el hombre.-Solo intento socializar con la nueva, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Dime, señorita, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Viper.-contestó la chica fríamente.

-Oh, así que Viper… no es muy adecuado para una chica delicada como tú. Volviendo a lo de antes, ¿te apetece venir conmigo a pasear?

-¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?-preguntó la chica sin variar su tono de voz.-Porque entonces te costará varios cientos de euros.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Me vas a cobrar!?-se exaltó el castaño. Después se dio cuenta de que Fon y Colonnello se estaban esforzando en contener la risa.-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó algo molesto.-¿Dónde está la gracia?

-Ella es Mammon.-indicó Xanxus desde su trono.

-¿¡Qué!?-saltó Katou, separándose bruscamente de la Arcobaleno, para después desmayarse de la impresión.

Adelheid recogió del suelo el cuerpo inconsciente de Julie y lo dejó en su asiento. Después, la reunión prosiguió como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Como decía…-dijo Tsuna tratando de olvidar los recientes acontecimientos.-¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción a que los chicos sean entrenados por los Arcobaleno?

-A mi me parece bien…-dijo Longchamp.-Pero… ¿por qué los siete? ¿Con Reborn no sería suficiente?

-El hecho es que Nicole se está preparando para ser la próxima líder de la _Vongola Famiglia_, como ya sabéis. Y todo jefe Vongola, va a necesitar seis Guardianes.

-¿Asumes que los va a ir eligiendo durante su entrenamiento?-preguntó Enma.

-No lo asumo. Lo sé.-respondió Tsuna con total seguridad.

-Si es así, a mi me parece bien.-dijo Dino.-Pero… ¿los Arcobaleno que piensan?

Reborn sonrió levemente ante la pregunta.

-¿Quién te crees que somos?-dijo él.-No sé los demás, pero… Yo nunca rechazo a un estudiante.

* * *

-…Y así acabó la cosa.-concluyó Tsuna su relato.

-¿Significa eso que te vas a ir, papá?-preguntó Nicole con genuina preocupación.

-Sí, así es, pero no te preocupes: vendré a verte en cuanto verifique que Oceanía es una zona segura. Además, estás en las mejores manos.

La chica se dirigió al joven pelinegro.

-Entonces… ¿tú entrenaste a mi padre? Quiero decir, eres de mi edad…

El chico se rió ligeramente.

-Que no te engañe mi apariencia.-dijo.-Soy un sicario con años de experiencia, y un tutor de primera clase.-de la manga de su camisa salió un pequeño camaleón, que se transformó en una pistola de color verde y negra. Apuntó con ella a la frente de la chica.-Yo soy… ¡_Katekyo Hitman_, Reborn!

* * *

**Y… acabé! Bueno aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Sé que a veces me enrollo un poco con las conversaciones, y parece que avanza un poco lento… Pero tranquilos, no voy a tirarme 61 capítulos para presentar a los protagonistas como el manga original ^^ Está todo planeado…**

**Otra cosa más, aún hay puestos libres para OCs. Se me han acabado los Guardianes Vongola, pero aún tengo el puesto de la Lluvia de Varia disponible, junto con algunos otros.**

**Les pido a las personas que me mandaron más de un OC que se abstengan de enviar más, y que los que sólo han enviado uno, si quieren enviar más, me envían uno o dos como mucho. Y, a los que siguen la historia y no han mandado ninguno.. ¿A qué esperáis? ¡El lema de FanFiction es "Libera tu Imaginación!"**

**También aviso que si los OC enviados sufren algún leve cambio con respecto a como los establecisteis originalmente, es sólo para poder adaptarlos a la continuidad de la historia, nada más **

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	4. Capitolo Terzo

-_Capitolo Terzo_-

_Giornata di festa_

Nicole se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Hacía tan sólo unos días atrás, ella tenía la firme creencia de que entrenar con el Guardián del Anillo de la Nube de su padre era agotador. Después de tener a Reborn como tutor personal durante una semana, había descubierto cómo era realmente el infierno.

Y no le gustaba. No le gustaba para nada.

Para empezar, ese bastardo, a pesar de haber dicho que le permitiría ir con su amigo Luca a la ciudad, había aplazado la salida siete días. Es decir, que, en teoría, iba a ser esa misma tarde cuando pudiera ir con él. Sin embargo, era ese mismo día cuando su padre y el resto de los adultos iban a partir a sus respectivas misiones, de las cuales, por cierto, nadie le había querido decir absolutamente nada. Vamos, que ese mismo día se le presentaban dos grandes problemas: primero, no iba a poder ver a su padre durante un largo tiempo; y segundo, debido a la ceremonia de despedida, no iba a poder salir ni aunque se esforzara por hacer coincidir los horarios. Y, para colmo, ese bastardo pelopincho le había hecho correr alrededor de la mansión durante dos horas. El día anterior, le había obligado a escalar las paredes de la mansión trepando por las aberturas de los ladrillos, y hacía tres días había tenido que pelear contra Ixavi, y fue totalmente vapuleada.

Con todo, lo que más le fastidiaba de sus espartanos entrenamientos era la actitud que su padre estaba demostrando con respecto a eso: cuando le pedía que le devolviera a Hibari, y se quejaba de la dificultad del entrenamiento, él se reía. Cuando ella se lamentaba por alguna prueba estúpida que su tutor le hubiera obligado a realizar, su padre le decía que eso no era nada, y que podría ser mucho peor. De hecho, la única vez que el castaño le preguntó al pelinegro por el entrenamiento de su hija, lo hizo para preguntarle por qué no le había disparado con la Nosequé de la Última Voluntad. ¡Su padre quería que le dispararan! Francesco se estuvo riendo de la cara que había puesto cuando los oyó durante toda la tarde. Siempre tenía la sensación de que ese niño estaba más enterado de la situación que ella misma.

Sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendió fue la respuesta del tutor ante esa pregunta. Él había dicho, literalmente: "Esas balas no son un medio útil para ella, Tsuna. Decidir un entrenamiento adecuado para ella me está costando mucho más de lo que me costó contigo. Además, no quieres que tu hija quede en ropa interior en medio del jardín, a la vista de todos, ¿verdad?"

¿Qué tenía que ver su entrenamiento con su ropa interior? Definitivamente, ella no entendía nada. Y nadie parecía estar dispuesto a explicárselo debidamente.

Alguien picó a la puerta de su habitación. Ella pensó que ese chico salido del infierno había venido para amargarle la vida de nuevo, así que no se movió de su cama. Oyó más golpes en la puerta, así que se levantó de mala gana y abrió de un portazo. Sin embargo, tras la puerta no encontró a Reborn, sino a dos chicas.

Una tenía el pelo violeta y ojos color índigo. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y tenía el cabello recogido sobre un hombro. A pesar de ir vestida de gala, el único maquillaje que llevaba eran dos curiosos triángulos invertidos de color púrpura. La otra era algo mayor, con el pelo verde oscuro recogido en una coleta baja y un vestido también negro ligeramente más largo, decorado únicamente con un broche plateado con forma de dos flores cruzadas: el escudo de la _Milliefiore Famiglia_.

Nicole tardó en reconocerlas: ambas habían llegado a la mansión el mismo día que ese estúpido tutor suyo, pero apenas había interactuado con ellas. La primera en hablar fue la de pelo morado.

-Toma. Tu ropa.-dijo.

-Hemos sido enviadas por tu padre y tu tutor para ayudarte a arreglarte para la fiesta de despedida de los que van a partir.

La castaña observó la ropa que le habían entregado durante un momento: no se trataba de un vestido, sino de un traje compuesto por una chaqueta negra que parecía algo ceñida al cuerpo, una falda de tubo del mismo color, una blusa blanca y una corbata también negra. Parecía una versión femenina del traje que su padre y sus Guardianes se ponían para las ocasiones especiales.

-Se trata del traje tradicional Vongola para eventos especiales.-explicó la mayor de sus "invitadas".-Tan sólo los líderes de la _Vongola Famiglia_ y sus Guardianes tienen derecho a ponérselo. Aunque la señorita Chrome llevó uno exactamente igual a este en una ocasión, en representación del verdadero Guardián de la Niebla.

Nicole observó el traje durante unos segundos. Era sencillo, no tenía ningún tipo de dibujo o patrón decorativo. Era blanco y negro, no había más. La chica se preguntó si esa sencillez representaría algún aspecto de los Vongola, o si era simplemente un uniforme básico entre la mafia.

La chica lo cogió con cuidado, pues parecía realmente costoso. Las palabras de la pelivioleta corroboraron su presentimiento.

-Te ayudaremos a ponértelo, aunque no lo parezca, es increíblemente caro. No queremos que se estropee.

Si las batallas entre familias también eran consideradas ocasiones especiales, Nicole se temía que la mitad de los fondos de la _Famiglia_ estuvieran destinados a crear y arreglar esos trajes.

-Por cierto.-intervino la otra chica.-Aún no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Yuni, y mi compañera se llama Viper. Junto con Reborn y otros pocos, somos parte del equipo encargado de entrenarte y asesorarte para convertirte en una buena _Vongola Undicesimo_. Yo me encargaré de instruirte en los buenos modales y el trato con familias no alidadas.

La chica suspiró.

-¿Mi padre y mi abuelo tuvieron que pasar por todo esto?

La joven se rió.

-De tu abuelo Timoteo no sé mucho, la verdad. Sin embargo, te puedo decir que tu entrenamiento está siendo muy sencillo en contraste con lo que tuvo que pasar tu padre. Al menos de momento.

La mención al entrenamiento de su padre hizo que Nicole recordara algo.

-¡Ah, es verdad!-saltó.-Quizás tú lo sepas, Yuni-san.

-Pregunta lo que quieras.-sonrió la joven.

-¿Cómo es posible que Reborn haya entrenado a mi padre? Quiero decir, ese chico es aún más joven que yo…

-Bueno…-dijo la chica.-Es muy complejo para explicártelo ahora, pero digamos que Reborn ha sido un bebé durante muchísimo tiempo.

-Su edad mental no se corresponde con su edad física en lo absoluto.-intervino Viper.-De momento, sólo te podemos explicar eso. Ahora vístete, que el traje se va a arrugar y cuesta mucho plancharlos.

-Ni que lo tuviera que hacer ella…-murmuró Nicole para sí misma.

Las dos jóvenes entraron en su cuarto, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Nicole se cambió rápidamente, y en cuestión de dos minutos ya estaba lista. Además del traje, se había puesto unas medias negras que llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, y unos zapatos negros. Sin tacón, eso sí. No existía nada en el mundo más incómodo que los tacones.

Ahora llevaba la parte complicada: su pelo. La fiesta era dentro de tres horas, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglárselo. El problema era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo debía peinarse para una fiesta de la mafia. Por suerte, sus acompañantes le ayudaron con ese aspecto. Al final, acabó con el cabello recogido sobre el hombro derecho, similar a como lo llevaba Viper. Para rematar, en el cuello de la chaqueta le pusieron un broche dorado con la forma del escudo de los Vongola.

Finamente, Nicole ya estaba lista para la celebración. Ahora le faltaba tan sólo un problema que remediar: el asunto de Luca. Si iban a organizar una fiesta, era imposible que pudiera ir a la ciudad con él, y no quería dejarle plantado otra vez. Así que sólo le quedaba una opción.

* * *

Nicole caminó a paso rápido por los largos pasillos de la mansión, en busca de su padre adoptivo. Sin embargo, se cruzó con otra persona muy diferente.

-¿Piensas invitar a tu novio a la fiesta?-le preguntó Fran, que la observaba con sus ojos dispares, como si tratara de leerle el pensamiento. El niño iba vestido también con ropa de gala, solo que, en lugar de ser negra, la chaqueta era roja con decoraciones doradas, y el pantalón era color azul marino en vez de negro. La camisa y la corbata eran del mismo color que los de ella.

-¡Luca no es mi novio!-le chilló la castaña al niño. Estaba harta de que el pequeño se metiera con ella sólo por tener un amigo varón fuera de la mafia. Tenía dieciséis años, ya que no iba a una escuela, al menos tenía derecho a tener amigos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó una voz alegre y gentil que se acercaba por el pasillo.

El propietario de dicha voz era un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad de su padre, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro, corto y alborotado, y ojos color miel. Una bien visible cicatriz surcaba la zona entre su barbilla y el extremo derecho de sus labios. La chaqueta negra de su traje y el collar con forma de espada, con la palabra "Vongola" grabada en su centro, lo identificaban como el Guardián de la Lluvia de su padre.

-Yamamoto-san…-balbuceó la chica.

-Yamamoto-san.-intervino Francesco.-¡Nicole quiere reunirse con su novio y colarle en la fiesta!-se chivó.

-¡Eh, no iba a colarle!-se quejó la castaña.-Pretendía pedirle a papá para que le dejara acudir.

-Vamos, vamos… Tranquilizaos, chicos.-dijo el adulto.-No está bien que trates de meter a gente ajena a la mafia en esto, Nicole.

Fran la miró con algo de burla, y ella estuvo a punto de pegarle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero fue detenida por las palabras de la Lluvia.

-Pero tampoco está bien acusar a tus compañeros, Fran. Cuando yo tenía vuestra edad, nadie aguantaba a los chivatos.

Ahora era el turno de Nicole de reírse a costa de Fran. Como dice el refrán, el que ríe el último, ríe mejor.

A pesar de su pequeña victoria personal frente al hijo de Mukuro, ella no iba a rendirse con lo de Luca.

-Pero, Yamamoto-san… Ya tuve que dejar a mi amigo tirado por culpa de los entrenamientos de Reborn, y no quiero abandonarle otra vez…-eso último lo dijo poniendo la mejor cara de pena que era capaz de hacer.

Al parecer sus palabras y gestos llegaron al corazón del mayor, puesto que éste suspiró con algo de cansancio y sonrió ligeramente.

-Está bien… vete a buscar a tu amigo, ya trataré yo de convencer a Tsuna.

-¿En serio?-se alegró la joven.-¡Bien!

Se fue corriendo de vuelta a su habitación para coger su teléfono y llamar a su amigo, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Francesco en señal de victoria.

* * *

-…y así están las cosas.-concluyó el Guardián de la Lluvia su relato sobre el lío en el que le había metido la hija de su jefe y amigo.

Tsuna suspiró, y sonrió irónicamente. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse a su guardián, sus palabras fueron para el joven _hitman_ que estaba con él en su oficina.

-Lo habías planeado desde el principio, ¿verdad?

Reborn sonrió de medio lado.

-Un digno jefe Vongola necesita Guardianes, Perdedor Tsuna. Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saberlo bien.

El Décimo se rió ligeramente.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro de tu decisión?

-He investigado al chico en cuestión un poco.-dijo el tutor.-Tiene talento. Con un poco de entrenamiento, será un gran Guardián. Además, tu hija parece confiar en él, y eso es más que suficiente.

-Comprendo.-sonrió el décimo líder de Vongola.-Yamamoto, prepara un traje para el chico. Reborn ya le ha visto, así que te ayudará con la talla.

Takeshi asintió, y se dirigió a la puerta acompañado por el Arcobaleno. Se detuvo por un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿De qué color debe ser el traje?-preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Negro, por supuesto.-dijo Tsuna.

* * *

-La fiesta empieza en dos horas.-dijo la joven por su celular.-¿Podrías estar aquí en una, más o menos?

-De hecho, ya estoy allí.-contestó la voz de su amigo a través de la línea telefónica.

Nicole oyó unos golpecitos en su ventana. Sobresaltada, se giró sólo para encontrar a su viejo amigo sentado tranquilamente en la barandilla de su balcón. Luca era un chico de altura promedio y cuerpo tonificado. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada por el fuerte sol siciliano. Su pelo, largo hasta la nuca, era de un profundo color negro que se iba decolorando gradualmente hasta llegar a las puntas, que eran del mismo color pardo de sus ojos. En sus finas manos portaba un pequeño objeto similar a un gancho, con el que no paraba de juguetear. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas blanca con alguna mancha de grasa, pero que permitía una vista perfecta de sus brazos, tonificados por el trabajo y con más de una pequeña cicatriz. Luca estaba sonriendo pícaramente, a la espera de que su mejor amiga se dignara a abrirle la puerta.

La chica se acercó al balcón, y retiró la puerta lo suficiente como para que el chico se introdujese en su habitación. Él se estiró perezosamente y se dejó caer en la cama de la chica.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación descansar en la cama de una señorita?-dijo ella.

-¿Ahora eres una señorita?-se rió el chico.-Sí que te ha cambiado eso de vivir en una mansión.

El pelinegro se incorporó en la cómoda cama, y Nicole aprovechó para pegarle un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-Perdón por ser poco femenina.-dijo fingiendo enfadarse.

Luca se rió de nuevo.

-Bueno, las americanas y las corbatas no entran precisamente en mi visión de "femenino".-comentó con sorna.

-Disculpa, pero éste es el traje que todo líder de la mafia debe ponerse para eventos importantes.-dijo gesticulando de forma exagerada a propósito.

-¡Jajaja!-se rió el joven.-Y pensar que la chica que me reprendía por relacionarme con criminales sería una líder mafiosa. Cuántas vueltas da la vida.-dijo con tono nostálgico

-Ya…-afirmó Nicole.-A veces pienso que volver a mis días en la ciudad no sería tan malo. Ni siquiera me dejan salir de la mansión…

-Bueno, bueno…-dijo su amigo con tono tranquilizador.-Tranquila, que ya estoy yo aquí para que recuerdes los viejos tiempos. Quizás, hasta me quede por un tiempo…

-Imposible.-dijo la chica.-No creo que vayan a dejarte.

-¿Cuánto me ha importado que me dejaran hacer algo o no?-comentó Luca con tono divertido.-Me quedaré, tanto si les gusta como si no.

La chica, agradecida por los intentos que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo para que no se sintiera sola, prefirió no comentar nada más por el momento.

-Y, bueno… ¿Cómo piensas colarme en la fiesta?

-No voy a colarte.-respondió la joven con simplicidad.

-¿Eh?

-Entrarás como un invitado normal. Creo.

-¿Crees?

-Le pedí a uno de los hombres de confianza de mi padre que intercediera por ti. Aún no he recibido su respuesta.

El chico suspiró con tranquilidad.

-Vale, tenía miedo de que hubieras cambiado, pero se ve que eres la misma de siempre.

La interpelada arqueó una ceja.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

-Sigues haciendo planes por tu cuenta sin contar con los demás.-sentenció el pelinegro con sorna.

-Yo también te quiero.-ironizó la joven.

Después de unos segundos, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reírse sin saber bien el porqué. Al poco tiempo, fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Nicole. La chica corrió a abrir la puerta: se trataba de Yamamoto, que llevaba con él una percha de la que colgaba una larguísima bolsa para ropa.

-El traje está dentro.-dijo el Guardián de la Lluvia.-¿Puedo conocer al chico?

-Claro.-respondió Nicole, tomando el traje con cuidado.-Está dentro de la habitación.

La chica dejó pasar al hombre y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Mmmm… ¿Así que tú eres el amigo de Nicole?-le preguntó a Luca nada más verlo.

El chico estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero, al escuchar la voz del Guardián, se giró bruscamente.

-¡Ya decía que esa voz me sonaba!-exclamó, sorprendido.-¡Tú eres Takeshi Yamamoto, la leyenda del béisbol!

-Vamos, vamos…-respondió el aludido, rascándose la nuca.-No creo que sea para tanto…

-¡Claro que lo es!-respondió el chico.-Fuiste capitán del equipo nacional japonés, y lo llevaste a la final del mundial por primera vez en muchísimos años.-relató.-Sin embargo, antes de la final, abandonaste el equipo repentinamente, y la selección perdió de manera estrepitosa sin ti.

-Vaya, no sabía que Yamamoto-san fuera alguien tan sorprendente…-murmuró la chica.-Pero, ¿por qué dejaste el equipo?

El mafioso sonrió ante la pregunta de la muchacha.

-Porque mi familia me necesitaba.-respondió simplemente.-Bueno, yo me retiro, que debo ayudar a Tsuna con unas cosas. ¡Hasta luego!

Mientras Yamamoto salía de la habitación, Nicole dejó el traje sobre su lecho, y abrió la bolsa. Al extraer de ésta la primera pieza, se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¡El traje... es negro!-exclamó.

La joven miró hacia la puerta, en busca de la mirada de Yamamoto. Éste tan sólo le sonrió misteriosamente y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Nicole esperaba fuera de la habitación a que su amigo se cambiara de ropa. Estaba realmente extrañada de que le hubieran dado un traje negro en lugar de uno rojo. ¿Se abrían acabado las chaquetas rojas? No, los Vongola eran lo suficientemente ricos como para tener cientos de ellas guardadas. Entonces, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose detrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos. Luca atravesó el umbral de la puerta con el traje perfectamente arreglado, salvo por una cosa: su corbata estaba hacha un desastre. El joven notó la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga.

-Nunca me he puesto una antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella tan sólo suspiró.

-Trae, yo te la coloco.-dijo, y procedió a anudar la corbata de su amigo correctamente.

-Oh, míralos que monos…-escuchó una potente voz detrás de ella.-La hija encontró pareja antes que su padre.

-¿Podrías callarte, Ixavi? Trato de ajustar una corbata.

Escuchó un gruñido del chico.

-Las corbatas están sobrevaloradas.-dijo.-Yo no llevo ninguna, y estoy igualmente elegante.

La chica terminó con la corbata de Luca, y dirigió su mirada al rubio. En efecto, no llevaba ninguna corbata. Además, llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa blanca desabrochados y la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, sin meter los brazos en sus mangas. De alguna manera, encajaba con su manera de ser, y le recordaba un poco a su padre.

-Yo tampoco les he encontrado nunca ninguna utilidad, por eso nunca me he puesto ninguna.-comentó Luca.

Ixavi sonrió.

-Creo que tú y yo podremos llevarnos bien.-dijo, y le extendió su fuerte mano al pelinegro, que la estrechó sin dudarlo.

En ese preciso momento, Nicole temió que, si los miembros de la recién formada "Coalición contra las Corbatas" se hacían muy amigos, su integridad psicológica correría serio peligro.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones pertinentes entre Luca e Ixavi, los tres chicos procedieron a caminar hacia el salón donde se celebraría la fiesta. Ixavi se acercó al oído de Nicole y le susurró:

-¿Quién le dio ese traje negro?

-Yamamoto-san…-contestó ella también a susurros.-¿Crees que haya sido una simple equivocación?

-No lo creo…-comentó el rubio.-_Vongola_ siempre se ha tomado muy en serio el tema de esta ropa…-dijo.-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Yo también…-murmuró la chica.

-¡Eh!-les llamó Luca la atención. Era obvio que se daría cuenta de su conversación privada.-¿Qué os andáis contando a susurros?

-Nada, tan sólo me reía de Ixavi por lo mal que le queda su traje.-mintió la castaña.

Al rubio se le hinchó una vena en la frente, pero logró controlarse.

-Ya veo…-respondió Luca. Por supuesto, saltaba a la vista que no se lo había creído.-Por cierto, ¿siempre hacéis fiestas tan elegantes cuando alguien se va a una misión? Quiero decir, organizar esto cuesta un pastón, ¿no?

-No, la verdad es que no es muy usual que se organice una fiesta sólo por eso…-comentó la chica.-Supongo que, como se han reunido varias familias aliadas, están aprovechando la ocasión para celebrar con los invitados…

-Mi padre me dijo que casi toda la _Famiglia_ partiría de misión por varios rincones del mundo, pero no me dijo nada más.

-Bueno, ellos son fuertes.-trató de tranquilizar Nicole.-Seguro que no ocurre nada.

"O eso espero", pensó para sí misma.

* * *

A pesar de la ostentosidad de la fiesta, todos los Vongola vestían con trajes similares. Eso hacía que diferenciar a los Guardianes y a los invitados de otras familias entre la multitud no fuera difícil. Aunque los que más destacaban eran, de lejos, los cinco capos.

El líder de Milliefiore llevaba un traje totalmente blanco cuya chaqueta llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Distinguido, pero algo excéntrico.

El _Tomasso Ottavo_ vestía con sus clásicas ropas punk, siendo el que más desentonaba con el ambiente de la fiesta.

Por el contrario, Dino llevaba un traje bastante normal. Su único rasgo distintivo era el broche dorado de la _Chiavarone Famiglia_ que llevaba en el cuello de la chaqueta.

El líder Simon vestía la que parecía la ropa menos cara de todos: una americana gris, una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones color azul marino. También llevaba una corbata de rayas de diferentes tonos azulados. Sencillo y elegante a la vez.

Pero, a pesar de todo, el más imponente de todos era el padre de Nicole. Tsuna llevaba un traje idéntico al de sus guardianes, pero el manto de _Neo Vongola Primo_ le daba un aspecto más similar al de un rey que el de a un jefe de la mafia.

Fue él quien comenzó a hablar.

-En vista de la importante y peligrosa misión que estamos a punto de emprender, me gustaría invitaros a disfrutar de esta celebración.-Nicole frunció el ceño ante las palabras "importante" y "peligrosa".-Esta fiesta será nuestra calma antes de la tempestad, así que os pido que, a partir de este momento, os centréis en disfrutar de la comida, la bebida y la música. Originalmente, pretendía dar un discurso de inauguración como anfitrión y líder de las familias aliadas, pero creo que será más apropiado que dicho discurso lo dé otra persona. Me gustaría llamar aquí a mi hija, Nicole di Vongola, para que os dirija algunas palabras.

Ella suspiró, pensando en que, seguramente, eso había sido idea de Reborn.

-Venid conmigo, por favor.-pidió a sus amigos. Ellos asintieron y, franqueándola como si de guardaespaldas se tratasen, la siguieron hasta el escenario donde se encontraba su padre.

Subió las cortas escaleras que conducían al escenario y se acercó a su padre. El mensaje que sus ojos le transmitían estaba claro: "Perdón por todo esto, luego hablamos". Ella asintió, en señal tanto de que había captado lo que el décimo Vongola quería decirle, como de que estaba determinada a dar el discurso.

Tomó el micrófono y se giró de frente a la audiencia. Ella odiaba ser el centro de atención, y su tutor personal lo sabía, por eso estaba segura de que había sido él quien le había propuesto a Tsuna que diera ella el discurso.

Por suerte o por desgracia, más de la mitad de las miradas de los invitados no iban dirigidas a ella. Alrededor del ochenta por ciento de los presentes le estaban dedicando miradas recelosas a Luca, el cual se había percatado de ello y se revolvía nervioso en su posición a la izquierda de su amiga.

Obviamente, esas miradas eran a causa del traje negro que el chico vestía.

Ella lo ignoró, y procedió a dar su discurso.

-Buenas noches…-dijo para llamar la atención de su público. Y lo consiguió, aunque ella hubiera preferido que no la miraran tan fijamente.-Mi nombre es Nicole di Vongola y, bueno, soy la hija de _Vongola Decimo_, Tsunayoshi Sawada, y la única candidata para convertirse en _Vongola Undicesimo_. Mi padre biológico es, en realidad, Massimo di Vongola, hijo mediano de _Vongola Nono_, así que, de una forma u otra, la sangre de la familia corre por mis venas…-explicó, aunque estaba segura de que todos los presentes ya sabían eso.-Bueno, no sabía que tenía que dar un discurso, así que no he preparado nada con antelación…-dudó por un segundo si tocar el tema de la importante y peligrosa misión, pero decidió no hacerlo por no incomodar a su padre.-De todas formas, me gustaría contar con vuestro apoyo cuando asuma el título de jefa, aunque espero que pase mucho tiempo para eso… Y desearos mucha suerte con todo lo que hagáis de ahora en adelante… Y, bueno, creo que ya está. ¿Hay alguien más que quiera decir algo?

Varias personas reaccionaron ante su pregunta, pero todas se detuvieron antes de decir nada. Todas menos una. Xanxus subió al escenario dando pisotones. Él, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Vongola invitados, no llevaba la chaqueta roja, sino que iba vestido con su ropa usual. Nicole supuso que al ser el líder de Varia, tenía derecho a cierta independencia. Eso, o que nadie se atrevía a obligarle a ponerse la ropa correcta. Ambas le parecían igual de posibles.

-Yo quiero decir algo.-dijo en tono frío y calmado. Algo raro para ser él. Sin embargo, Nicole ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar. Era lo mismo que estaban pensando todos.-Comprendo que tú lo lleves, ya que vas a ser la próxima jefa de Vongola. También comprendo que traigas contigo a algunos de tus amigos, ya que esta ceremonia va en parte desinada hacia ti…-la ira contenida del padre de Ixavi parecía a punto de explotar, por suerte, Flan saltó sobre sus hombros y le tapó la boca con las manos, de forma que los gritos e improperios que Xanxus dio no fueron entendidos por nadie.

-Lo que mi jefe quiere decir.-continuó el chico rana, al que le habían permitido quitarse el gorro para esa ocasión especial.-Es que ni él, ni yo, ni la mitad de los aquí presentes entendemos por qué un civil sin relación ni experiencia alguna con la Vongola, o la mafia en general, lleva puesto el traje negro destinado al capo y sus Guardianes.

-Eh, bueno, verás…-respondió Nicole.-Cuando solicitamos un traje para que se lo pusiera para la ocasión, el que nos trajeron era éste, y no nos explicaron el porqué de ello.

Casi todas las miradas de los invitados se dirigieron hacia Tsuna, salvo las de Yuni, Viper y otros cuatro más que Nicole no conocía, que se dirigieron a Reborn.

De repente, Luca tomó el micrófono de manos de Nicole y se dispuso a hablar.

-Creo que comprendo la situación.-dijo.-Y, en mi defensa, he de decir que no soy un simple civil, y que sí tengo relaciones con la mafia. Es más, tengo relación con los Vongola.

Varias personas parecieron sorprendidas ante las palabras del chico. Nicole se contaba entre ellas. Su intuición le decía que Luca no estaba mintiendo. Y su intuición jamás le había fallado.

-Me explicaré: Mi nombre completo es Gianluca Giovanni Izana della Pravietta. He de suponer que mis siglas le sonarán a más de uno.

-G.G.…-murmuró un hombre pelirrojo con gafas. El líder de la división de inteligencia de los Vongola: Shoichi Irie.

-Exacto.-corroboró el chico.-La persona que os ha estado pasando información sobre vuestros enemigos, la Organización _Stella Vuota_, he sido yo.

* * *

**Terminé! Ahora mismo en España son las 12 y 40 de la noche, y mañana tengo que ir al instituto, pero he terminado!**

**Como estoy muy cansado como para escribir mucho más, os dejo aquí el capítulo y me voy a dormir.**

**Buenas noches!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…**

***ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL DÍA DESPUÉS***

**A ver, a ver... ¿Qué tenía que decir? ¡Ah, sí! Avisos, avisos...**

**Para empezar, notaréis que he hecho mucho incapié en los trajes tradicionales Vongola y en cómo los de los guardianes son diferentes a los del resto del mundo. El caso es que el manga lo dejó caer un poco por encima durante el Arco Choice, y según lo vi me pareció una forma de distinción bastante aprovechable, y quería desarrollarlo un poco. Sin embargo, estad tranquilos, no me he olvidado del símbolo más importante de los Guardianes Vongola jejejeje**

**También he de decir que mis conocimientos sobre vestuario femenino son prácticamente nulos, así que a la hora de describir las vestimentas de las chicas, especialmente en fiestas y eso, optaré por lo simple, es decir, lo primero que se me pase por la cabeza. Algunas veces, incluso se me olvidará describir la ropa de los personajes. Pido perdón por ello de antemano.**

**Más cosas, con respecto a los OC, ya se han completado también las escasas plazas que quedaban para la próxima generación de Varia; sin embargo, aún tengo los puestos de Cielo, Nube, Lluvia, Tormenta y Rayo de Milliefiore, y los de Glaciar, Bosque, Montaña y Pantano de Simon. Y los malos, por supuesto. Si alguien que no haya mandado ningún OC, o sólo haya mandado uno, aún está a tiempo para participar. Gracias por vuestra atención :)**

**Ahora sólo falta responder a los reviews:**

**-Witch Mix:Pues, según el diccionario de la Real Academia Española, un energúmeno es una forma de definir a una persona de carácter brusco y algo agresivo. Aunque se usa más como insulto no muy grosero que para otra cosa.**

**-Lilynette Scarlett, Azuka23, nicole o.O, Cassis 9313 y xxxMavis Vermillionxxx: Lo siento, aún no tengo planes de abrir un club de fans para Ixavi, aunque quizá en el futuro... Bueno, esperad para ver más del chaval, que el personaje promete (y eso la sabe su creadora mejor que yo, que está entre las nombradas).**

**-Sesumi: Aquí lo tienes! Y eso es sólo el principio. Reborn puede ser MUCHO peor... Muajajaja**

**-angelacorus: Pues, a decir verdad, aún le falta bastante para aparecer, pero tampoco mucho mucho.**

**Y hasta aquí, sólo he respondido los comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior, los dejados en éste los contesaré en el siguiente, y así sucesivamente...**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más. **


	5. Capitolo Quattro

-_Capitolo Quattro_-

_Cacciare o essere cacciato_

En un lugar, ni lejano ni cercano a donde nuestros protagonistas viven sus vidas, una pequeña y casi desconocida isla es acariciada por las leves mareas del Mediterráneo. Sin embargo, esta encantadora mancha en el mapamundi no es otra cosa que la tapadera de una oscura organización. Y es de uno de sus miembros más distinguidos de quien vamos a hablar ahora.

-Señor Regulus, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?-le preguntó su lacayo.

-¿A quién le importa?-contestó la potente voz del llamado Regulus.-Vongola no nos localizará por mucho que nos busquen. Lo único que harán será caer en nuestras trampas, una por una, y ser eliminados.

-Pero, señor…

-Quienes me preocupan no son esos intentos de mafioso.-cortó el superior.-La persona con la que estoy realmente furioso es esa rata traidora de Elvashak.

-Si mi opinión le sirve para algo… Siempre he pensado que ese chico no era de fiar.

-¿Eso que oigo es un reproche, Caroli?-preguntó Regulus aumentando un poco el volumen de su voz, haciendo que su subalterno se estremeciera bajo la capa negra que le cubría.

-En lo absoluto, señor…-negó el aludido apresuradamente.

-Mejor así. Me debes lealtad. Todo el mundo me la debe. Y como peón leal que eres, no tienes derecho a una opinión.

-Como diga, señor.

-Así me gusta. Y ahora, ve a dar caza al traidor. Y asegúrate de volver con su cabeza. Si no lo haces, usaré la tuya como decoración para mis aposentos privados.

-Sí, _mio signore_. Eliminaré al desleal que se ha atrevido a traicionar a la _Stella Vuota_.

* * *

Nicole estaba molesta. Muy molesta. Y no sólo por el hecho de que Luca haya hecho caso omiso de todo lo que ella le había dicho en el pasado y se haya metido de cabeza en el bajo mundo, sino porque, encima, se lo había estado ocultando. Sin embargo, no sólo estaba molesta con él: estaba molesta con su padre, por no haberle dicho que iba a enfrentarse a, posiblemente, el enemigo más terrible que ha tenido nunca. Estaba molesta con Yamamoto, por haberle traído el maldito traje negro a Luca y haber armado todo ese embrollo. Pero, por encima de todo, estaba total, completa y absolutamente furiosa con Reborn, porque él lo había organizado todo desde el principio: ese tutor bastardo había orquestado todo: que la fiesta coincidiera con la visita de su amigo, que el Guardián de la Lluvia le llevara precisamente ese traje, que ella tuviera que dar ese discurso… todo.

En definitiva, Nicole di Vongola estaba enfadada con el mundo. Y cuando Nicole di Vongola está enfadada, ni siquiera el mismísimo Giotto sería capaz de tranquilizarla.

Y, por supuesto, le tocaba a Gianluca tratar de cumplir esa difícil tarea.

-Vamos, Nicole… No te enfades. Pretendía decírtelo, en serio.

-Sí, y Spanner es pelirrojo. Aunque quizás lo sea y yo no lo sé, ya que todo el mundo, incluidos mi padre y mi mejor amigo, parece empeñado en ocultarme las cosas.

La joven hizo un mohín y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

-Nicole…-la llamó.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó fuertemente.

Por un momento, el pelinegro dudó si decírselo o no. Decidió que lo haría, por el bien de su amiga.

-Tu falda…

La chica se fijó en la prenda en cuestión. Dado que había cruzado de piernas sin ningún cuidad, su falda se había levantado de forma que sus piernas al completo y parte de su ropa interior quedaban perfectamente a la vista.

-Como si me importara.-gruñó ella.

A pesar de sus palabras, utilizó una cuerdecilla que colgaba del dosel de su tradicional y ostentosa cama para cerrar la cortina que la rodeaba.

-¡Ja!-rió con orgullo.-Por fin le he encontrado una utilidad a esta cosa.

Luca suspiró resignado y, apoyándose en la pared de la habitación, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su amiga hiciera algo a parte de ignorarlo.

La chica, por su parte, se abrazó a su almohada y, dejando de poder reprimir su frustración, dijo:

-Eres un estúpido.

-Es cierto.-reconoció el chico.

-Y un mentiroso.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Mira, no seré el tipo más honesto del mundo, pero siempre cumplo con lo que prometo. Y te prometí que nunca te mentiría, ¿no? Te juro que te lo iba a decir, es sólo que no encontraba el momento adecuado…

La castaña, no contenta con la excusa de su amigo, prosiguió con su maratón de insultos:

-También eres un imbécil.

-¿No es eso lo mismo que un estúpido?

-Y un cabezota.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero…

-Y no sabes entender a las chicas.

-Estoy seguro de que ningún hombre puede…

Luca comenzaba a desesperarse, pero eso no detuvo a Nicole.

-Siempre estás ocultando algo.

-Todo el mundo oculta alguna cosa, ¿no?

-Además, siempre pones excusas cuando haces algo mal.

-Eh… Bueno…-el joven comenzaba a quedarse sin palabras.

-Y, por encima de todo, siempre andas metido en cosas turbias.

-¡Vale, tienes razón! ¡Soy todo eso y más! ¡Pero deja de insultarme de una vez, por favor!

La joven se dejó caer en su lecho, sacando la cabeza fuera de la cortina. Por unos segundos analizó cuidadosamente a su amigo con sus ojos cafés. Tras esos instantes, que al moreno le resultaron eternos, la chica le dedicó una tierna y deslumbrante sonrisa. Tanto que el chico llegó a sonrojarse por un momento.

-Pero, después de todo, eres un buen amigo.-dijo ella.-Así que te perdonaré por ahora.-dijo, para después volver al interior de la tela.

Una ligera sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro de Luca y, acercándose de nuevo a la cama de su mejor y recién reconciliada amiga, preguntó:

-Entonces… La fiesta se ha cancelado, así que… ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

La joven se lo pensó por unos instantes.

-¿Ves la ropa sobre la silla de mi escritorio?

Luca miró hacia donde Nicole le había indicado. Encontró una camiseta blanca, una sudadera de color anaranjado y unos _shorts_ de tela vaquera.

-Sí… ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Pásamela, voy a cambiarme. Ya que no hay nada que hacer, vas a llevarme a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

El pelinegro lanzó las prendas al interior de la cama. A los dos minutos, su amiga salió de detrás de la cortina totalmente cambiada, y con el traje perfectamente doblado en su brazo, que le tendió a su amigo.

-Ve a devolverle esto a mi padre, y pídele que te cambie el tuyo por una ropa más casual.

Él sabía que llevarle la contraria a la chica en ese momento sería un error fatal, pero, aún así, tenía una duda que necesitaba resolver:

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer mientras?

A modo de respuesta, la joven señaló su cabeza.

-Ah, claro…-comprendió el chico.

La melena castaña de Nicole estaba hecha un auténtico desastre. Y, como era obvio, ella quería arreglársela antes de salir.

Bueno, al menos tendría tiempo suficiente para explorar la mansión mientras esperaba.

* * *

A los pocos minutos de terminar de peinarse, Nicole escuchó varios pequeños golpes en su puerta. A sabiendas de que el autor de dichos sonidos era su amigo pelinegro la joven se acercó a la puerta para recibirle. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que Luca no estaba sólo, sino que venía acompañado de un rubio malhumorado y un niño demoníaco.

-Ixavi, Fran… Qué sorpresa veros por aquí…-dijo ella.

-Lo siento, Nicole.-dijo Luca, que estaba vestido con una camiseta negra de manga corta, con otra blanca de manga larga por debajo, y unos vaqueros desgastados.-Pero es que me encontré con Ixavi mientras exploraba esta mansión (que, por cierto, es enorme), y se me ocurrió invitarle a venir con nosotros.

-Y yo les vi y decidí autoinvitarme.-comentó Fran, que vestía una camiseta de color verde botella de camuflaje, unos pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta gris.

-Bueno…-se resignó la chica.-Supongo que está bien…

-Entonces vámonos.-apuró Ixavi, que llevaba una camiseta roja de manga corta, con un dibujo de un dragón negro, y unos pantalones también negros.

-Está bien, vamos.-aceptó Nicole.-No quiero que nos pillen de la que salimos y nos hagan volver a dentro por cualquier tontería.

* * *

A pesar de las bajas expectativas que tuvo en cuanto vio a Ixavi y Francesco (especialmente a este último) junto a Luca, Nicole se lo pasó realmente bien con los chicos.

Palermo, la capital de Sicilia, era una ciudad preciosa. Además, desde que su padre era el jefe indiscutible de la mafia, las tasas de criminalidad del lugar se habían reducido considerablemente.

En resumen: un remanso de paz, tranquilidad, aire fresco e infinidad de sitios donde divertirse que no había visitado desde que descubrió que era la heredera de la _Vongola Famiglia_. Y ahora que había vuelto iba a pasárselo en grande.

No hubo un rincón del barrio periférico (el más cercano a la Mansión Vongola; Palermo era demasiado grande como para tratar de recorrerla entera) que no exploraran. Entraron en cada tienda que vieron, monopolizaron los recreativos, vieron un _show_ callejero de principio a fin, y no pararon de reír durante todo el espectáculo, e incluso le gastaron alguna que otra broma a más de un transeúnte inocente.

Sin duda, ésa había sido una tarde más que divertida. Tanto que el tiempo se les pasó volando y, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya eran más de las siete de la tarde. Para entonces, los cuatro amigos estaban recapitulando entre risas los sucesos de esa tarde.

-¿Os acordáis cuando Ixavi cogió al hombre que le empujó en la cola de los recreativos del cuello de su camiseta?-preguntó Nicole.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Luca.-"¡Yo estaba primero, basura!"-exclamó imitando la voz del rubio.-¡Luego resultó que era dueño de la tienda!

Ixavi parecía avergonzado.

-No me recordéis eso… Fue muy incómodo cuando descubrí que en realidad era el dueño.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Te tenía tanto miedo que nos dio _tickets_ para poder entrar y jugar gratis! ¡Por el resto de nuestras vidas!-exclamó Luca.-¡Es sencillamente genial!

Nicole y Luca reían a costa del avergonzado Ixavi. El único cuyas facciones se habían tornado serias era Francesco, y la única fémina del grupo no tardó en darse cuenta ello.

-Fran, ¿qué te ocurre? Te has puesto serio de repente.

-¿Es que tú no puedes sentirlo, Nicole?-le preguntó el niño.

-¿Sentir el qué?-preguntó. De repente, su pregunta dejó de necesitar respuesta. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, y notó cómo la atmósfera se volvía más pesada a su alrededor. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: peligro. La chica se puso en guardia.

-Chicos.-dijo Luca.-La gente de la zona… Parece que ha desaparecido.

Era cierto, todo el gentío que les rodeaba hacía apenas un par de minutos parecía haberse esfumado de repente. Tan sólo quedaba una persona. Un hombre de larguísimo y totalmente desordenado cabello albino. Sus ojos, de pupilas rasgadas y color amarillo, desbordaban una terrorífica sed de sangre. Numerosas cicatrices cubrían su rostro y sus musculosos brazos. Vestía con un pantalón de traje negro, una camiseta blanca cuyas mangas estaban rasgadas por la zona de los hombros, y una larguísima chaqueta de color negro con bordes plateados que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Alrededor del cuello llevaba una larga cadena que terminaba en un colgante con forma de estrella de doce puntas. El accesorio estaba hecho de forma que el símbolo estaba representado tan sólo con las líneas que formaban la figura: el interior de la estrella estaba totalmente vacío.

* * *

Tsuna escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su despacho. Quien quiera que fuera el que estaba detrás, golpeaba la madera con tanta fuerza que parecía desesperada por que le dieran paso. _Vongola Decimo_, alarmado, se apresuró en abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que Chrome Dokuro, que le miraba con una expresión de auténtico terror. El ojo violeta de la joven mujer estaba enrojecido, como si hubiera llorado, o estuviera a punto de ello. La chica se derrumbó con cansancio en los brazos del castaño, que le agarró con cansancio, sorprendido.

-Jefe… Ayuda…-musitó ella.

-¡Chrome! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?-preguntó Tsuna, alarmado.

Ella no dijo nada; había perdido el conocimiento.

-Yo te lo explicaré.

Tsuna siguió la voz que dijo eso hasta encontrarse con su propietario: sentado en el sillón de la sala de espera del despacho se encontraba Mukuro Rokudo, que parecía estar tan agotado como su esposa. Profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos heterocromáticos, y el sudor se resbalaba por la pálida piel de su rostro.

-¡Mukuro!-exclamó Tsuna.-¿Cómo has acabado así?

-Deja aquí a Chrome…-indicó el Guardián de la Niebla.

El capo obedeció, tomando a su subordinada en brazos y dejándola sobre el sofá, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su esposo.

-Mukuro, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-volvió a preguntar.

-Se trata de Fran…-Normalmente, Chrome y yo somos capaces de sentir su llama sin importar donde esté. Sin embargo, algo está interfiriendo con esa conexión.-explicó la Niebla.-Le hemos buscado por toda la Mansión Vongola, pero, al parecer, todos los chicos salieron a la ciudad hace un rato.

-¿Y tú cómo has acabado así? ¿Es por culpa de eso que cortó el vínculo con tu hijo?

-No, eso es…

-¡Décimo!-llamó una voz por el pasillo.

Dos hombres de cabello blanco atravesaron la puerta de la sala de espera. Uno de ellos, con el pelo a la altura de la barbilla y brillantes ojos verdes, fue el que llamó a Tsuna al entrar. A diferencia suya, el otro, de piel considerablemente más bronceada, ojos color oliva, dos cicatrices en la frente y una tirita sobre la nariz, reparó en el estado de Mukuro y Chrome en cuanto atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Décimo, "ese hombre" ya ha llegado a la mansión!

-Pues me temo que tendrá que esperar para que le reciba, Gokudera-kun.

-¡Rokudo!-llamó el otro recién llegado, el Guardián del Sol, Ryohei Sasagawa.-¿¡Qué ha ocurrido!? ¡Parece que te han pegado una paliza al extremo!

-Pues parecido…-contestó el peliazul.-Escucha, _Decimo_, debes ir a ayudar a los niños. Si aquel que les está siguiendo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para inhibir mi enlace con Francesco, ni entre los cuatro tienen la más mínima posibilidad de ganar.

-Eso haré, Mukuro. Tú descansa.

El aludido asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, antes de perder la consciencia.

-Hayato, Ryohei, venid conmigo.-ordenó Tsuna con autoridad. Sus Guardianes del Sol y la Tormenta tragaron saliva. A lo largo de esos catorce años, su jefe había adoptado la mala costumbre de llamarlos por su nombre de pila y sin ningún sufijo honorífico siempre que la situación se volvía realmente grave.

* * *

Nicole se sentía aterrorizada ante la sola presencia de ese hombre. Observó a sus amigos: Fran le observaba con cautela, y Luca se mordía el labio inferior, como si intuyera que estaban en la peor de las situaciones. Incluso Ixavi, que siempre se mostraba fuerte ante los demás, parecía estar atemorizado por el aura sanguinaria que el albino transmitía.

-Vaya, vaya… Parece que por fin he encontrado a mi presa…

-Cor Caroli…-le reconoció Luca.-¿Qué se le ha perdido por Sicilia al perro de caza de Regulus?

El hombre sonrió, mostrando sus afilados y caninos colmillos.

-¿Qué va a estar haciendo un, como tú mismo me llamas, perro de caza?-su sonrisa se intensificó.-Cazar, por supuesto. Y mi presa favorita son las ratas traidoras como tú, Elvashak.

Nicole miró de reojo a su amigo.

-¿En qué nos has metido, Luca?

-No te confundas conmigo, Nicole. Sabes que nunca te metería en mis problemas personales. Éste tipo se llama Cor Caroli, aunque ése es sólo un seudónimo. Trabaja para Regulus, uno de los altos ejecutivos de _Stella Vuota_, la organización que le ha declarado la guerra a Vongola.

-Y es por eso que el señor Regulus quiere verte muerto, Elvashak. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venderle información sobre nosotros a la Vongola? Sabes que eso sólo tiene un final posible.-el tal Cor Caroli pasó su uña, tan afilada como una garra, por su cuello. Luego, su sonrisa se ensanchó.-Aunque, a decir verdad, a mí me encantará verte ejecutado.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?-le preguntó Ixavi con desconfianza.

-No, tan sólo me uní a esa organización para poder llevarle información sobre ella a Vongola.

-¿Por qué harías algo tan arriesgado?

Luca sonrió.

-Hace alrededor de cuatro años, poco después de que Nicole y yo saliéramos del orfanato, un hombre que se hacía llamar Atria llegó a Palermo. Al parecer, escapaba de alguien. Ese alguien era Cor Caroli, aquí presente. Aunque eso no lo descubrí hasta mucho después.

-Espera… ¿Te refieres al mismo Atria que nos recogió de la calle cuando nos fuimos del orfanato y nos enseñó a vivir por nuestra cuenta?

-Atria… Otra rata traidora. Fue enviado a Sicilia para que asesinara a la heredera del décimo Vongola antes de que ésta descubriera quién era, pero, en lugar de eso, decidió cuidar de ella y de otro niño.-recordó el hombre albino.-Entonces, vosotros dos sois esos mocosos…-el de ojos amarillos sonrió sádicamente.-¡Vaya, esto sí que es divertido! ¡Se me juntan las presas!

Caroli comenzó a reírse como un loco y Luca, aprovechando la distracción, dirigió su mirada a Ixavi. Después de que sus ojos se cruzaran, ambos asintieron en lo que parecía un acuerdo silencioso, y el rubio tomó a Nicole de la mano y la arrastró calle abajo, mientras Fran los seguía.

Luca, por el contrario, se quedó en el sitio.

-¿Eh? Parece que he perdido a la niña.-comentó el cazador para sí mismo.-Bueno, mi cometido es eliminarte a ti, y ya sabes lo que dicen: primero el deber y luego el placer. De la niña y vuestros amigos me encargaré luego.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, el hombre extrajo de su bolsillo un objeto cúbico de color rojo, cuyas caras estaban decoradas con relieves de perros. Sin dudar ni un segundo, encendió su llama, de un color rojo escarlata, en su anillo de plata, y la introdujo en dicha caja.

-Es hora de comer… ¡_Cane Selvaggio della Tempesta_!

De repente, la caja se abrió, liberando una poderosa llama roja que se transformó en una jauría completa de perros rabiosos. Los canes observaban a Luca con ojos desorbitados, como un depredador observa a una potencial cena cuando lleva días sin comer.

* * *

Después de correr calle abajo durante unos minutos, Nicole separó repentinamente su mano de la de Ixavi, haciendo que sus dos acompañantes se detuvieran con ella.

-¡No podemos dejar a Luca! ¡Ese hombre lo va a matar!

-No.-respondió Francesco.-Como heredera de los Vongola que eres, nuestra prioridad es tu seguridad. Nuestros padres nos matarían si te pusiéramos en peligro.

-Luca decidió luchar su propia batalla.-intervino Ixavi con tono tajante.-No está luchando contra ese hombre sólo para cubrirnos. Tiene motivos propios para hacerlo.

-¿¡Qué sabrás tú!?-le espetó Nicole con un tono de voz neutral. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, tenía los puños apretados con fuerza y los ojos escondidos bajo su flequillo.

-Lo sé.-afirmó el chico.-Lo vi en sus ojos. Estaba determinado a arreglar sus cuentas pendientes con ese hombre, sea cuales sean.

-Pero… ¡Él no puede derrotarle! Su diferencia de poder es abrumadora… ¡Le matará!

-Y, sabiendo eso, ¿qué planeas hacer?-preguntó una cuarta voz salida de la nada.

De repente, una papelera pública se dividió en cuatro partes, revelando un agujero en el suelo del que salió un adolescente revestido con un traje negro y un sombrero tipo fedora.

-_Chaos_.-saludó.

-Reborn…-le nombró Nicole. Entonces, una idea le vino a la cabeza.-Espera… No será todo esto uno de tus ridículos entrenamientos, ¿no? Porque como hayas puesto a Luca en peligro por…

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto.-le interrumpió el Arcobaleno del Sol.-Aunque sí que me gustaría aprovechar la situación para plantearte una sencilla cuestión.

-¿Qué? No tengo tiempo para…

-Es importante.-volvió a interrumpir el pelinegro.-Vamos, confía en mí.

-Está bien, dilo rápido. Tengo que ir a ayudar a Luca.

-De eso se trata, precisamente. Uno de tus subordinados de más confianza está en un inminente peligro mortal. Tienes dos opciones: dejar que muera para obtener la posibilidad que salvar tu propia vida, o, por el contrario, correr a salvarle aún a costa de arriesgarla. Como la undécima líder Vongola, no, como Nicole, ¿qué elijes?

La chica miró a su tutor con determinación.

-Primero: Luca no es ningún subordinado; es mi amigo. Segundo: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¡Por supuesto que voy a ir a ayudarle!

El _hitman_ sonrió.

-Buena respuesta. Un jefe siempre debe proteger a sus subordinados, sin importar cuál sea la situación.

La chica asintió, y se lanzó de nuevo calle arriba para ir a ayudar a su amigo de la infancia. Sin embargo, fue detenida por la mano de Ixavi en su hombro.

-¿Aún quieres detenerme?-preguntó ella desafiante.

-No.-sonrió el rubio.-Vamos contigo.

* * *

El dolor que las mordeduras de los perros causaban en Luca era insufrible. Haciendo uso de sus conocimientos de taekwondo, había conseguido mantener alejadas a las bestias durante una cantidad razonable de tiempo. Sin embargo, nada es para siempre y, poco a poco, los dientes y garras de los perros le habían causado numerosas heridas por todo el cuerpo. A pesar de todo, la sonrisa de Cor Caroli había desaparecido de sus facciones, y observaba a su víctima con una mezcla de decepción y aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué no utilizas tu caja? Deberías tener una, a todos nos la dan en cuanto conseguimos un título.

El joven sonrió irónicamente.

-No pienso utilizar un arma que me haya dado esa organización del demonio… Lucharé por mis propios medios: con mi propio cuerpo y mis propias armas. No utilizaré nada que me haya sido regalado.

-Vaya, qué desconfiado…-sonrió el albino.-Estas cajas son realmente útiles, ¿sabes? Tan sólo observa.

Con una seña de su mano, todos los perros atacaron al unísono a Luca, llenando aún más su piel de profundos arañazos y mordeduras. El hombre silbó, y los canes se retiraron.

-¿Ves? Útil, muy útil.-se rió.-Sólo con ganarte una pequeña parte de la confianza de la _Stella Vuota_, ya ponen a tu disposición armas como ésta. ¿No es genial? Deberías aprender un poco de esta experiencia… Aunque vas a morir, así que da igual.

-¿Aprender sobre qué?-preguntó Luca con sorna, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la sangre de la cara con su antebrazo.-¿Sobre la confianza? ¡Ja! ¡Por favor, no confío ni en mis propios dientes, porque sé que me mordería la lengua! Tan sólo hay dos personas que, a lo largo de mi vida, se han ganado totalmente mi confianza. Y ya he perdido a una; no pienso perder también a la otra.

Caroli se rió descaradamente ante las palabras del chico. Incluso comenzó a aplaudirle.

-¡Kajajajajajaja! ¡Gran discurso, sí señor! ¡Me encantaría ver cómo pierdes también a esa persona a la que tanto aprecias!-dijo.-Sin embargo, me temo que no tenemos tiempo para eso, y ya me estoy aburriendo de jugar contigo, así que…-elevó su brazo y, haciendo un gesto con los dedos, apuntó hacia Luca como si le estuviera apuntando con un revólver.-Atacad.

Inmediatamente, la jauría entera saltó y se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro, pero, de pronto, una sombra se interpuso entre los peros y él y, con una serie de certeras patadas, hizo que todos los animales descubrieran el sabor del suelo.

-¡Nicole!-se exaltó Luca.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Así es como le das las gracias a alguien que viene a salvarte?-bromeó la chica.-Pero, en serio, Luca, ¿estás perdiendo facultades o qué? ¿Ni siquiera puedes con un puñado de perros? La verdad, creí que eran mucho más duros la primera vez que los vi.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Yo también les derribé fácilmente la primera vez!

-¿Qué?

-¡Nicole, debes irte ya, ellos…!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las fuertes carcajadas del peliblanco.

-Así que es ella, ¿eh? Esa persona a la que tanto quieres…-comentó.-¡Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte! ¡Escúchame, Elvashak! ¡Como castigo por traicionarnos, te haré ver cómo todos tus amigos mueren uno a uno!-señaló a Nicole.-¡Empezando por ella!

Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, los perros ya habían formado un perfecto círculo a su alrededor.

-_Formazione Cage_. Ése es el nombre de la mejor habilidad que tienen estos pequeños. Su coordinación y sincronización son absolutamente perfectas. Ahora dime… ¿Qué pasa cuando diez animales rabiosos te atacan al mismo tiempo? ¡Bingo! Te mueres. Y no es una muerte rápida.-su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más si cabía.-¡Atacad!

Todos los perros se lanzaron sobre Nicole. Entonces, ella dio por hecho que iba a morir: los canes le estaban atacando en perfecta sincronía: cada uno de ellos tapaba los huecos que los otros dejaban en su acometida. Nicole sabía eso, ssu Hiper Intuición se lo estaba diciendo a gritos. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Sabía que, mientras esas bestias salvajes la devoraban, Luca y los chicos tendrían unos minutos para huir. Y eso la tranquilizó ya que, por lo menos, había tenido la oportunidad de dar su vida por el bien de sus amigos. Por el bien de su familia.

Pero se equivocaba.

-¡_Rocket Bomb_!

-¡_Maximum Cannon_!

-¡_X Burner_!

Una tremenda oleada de luz y fuego golpeó a los animales antes de que siquiera se acercaran a la castaña. Tres figuras la rodearon protectoramente, de forma que ella tan sólo podía ver su espalda. Sin embargo, Nicole sabía perfectamente quiénes eran.

-Como si fuera a dejar morir a mi hija tan fácilmente.-dijo con voz gélida el poderoso jefe de Vongola.

* * *

**A ver, a ver… ¿Tengo algún aviso así importante que dar? Me parece que no, así que pasaré directamente a las reviews:**

**Sesumi****: Sí, sí, entrenándola, claro… Jajajaja ;) Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que lo disfrutes. ^^**

**nicole o.0****: Soy una caja de sorpresas! Aunque el reconocimiento principal se lo debe llevar su creadora, que fue la que me dio la idea al ponerme ambos motes en la ficha como posibles formas de llamarle.**

**Witch Mix****: Ya, bueno… Di por hecho que a esas alturas ya nadie se acordaban de que en su momento fueron personas normales (o todo lo normales que pueden ser ellos Jajaja) Espero que hayas disfrutado también de éste capítulo **** muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**xxxMavis Vermillionxxx****: Los trajes son la clave ;) Jajaja Bueno, y otra cosa más que todos recordáis (porque os acordáis de ellos, ¿no?) Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Lynette Vongola Di Hibari****: Tranquila, puedes comentar cuando quieras, nadie te obliga a hacerlo en seguida. Por cierto, te nombro solemnemente presidenta del club de fans de Ixavi. Cuando se funde. Hay que esperar un poco Jajaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este también, gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Los Reviews más antiguos fueron respondidos en el capítulo anterior, en una actualización que hice tras haber dormido.**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**

**P.D.: Acabo de recordar que sí tenía un aviso. Cualquier fallo ortográfico o palabra que debería estar pero no esté, será corregida mañana, que ahora tengo demasiado sueño como para hacerlo. Y, sí, me volví a quedar hasta tarde escribiendo. De lo malo, mañana es sábado.**


	6. Capitolo Cinque

-_Capitolo Cinque_-

_Tempeste lotta_

—Como si fuera a dejar morir a mi hija tan fácilmente —dijo con voz gélida el décimo líder de los Vongola.

—¿Papá…?

Nicole parpadeó varias veces ante esa visión de su padre. Ya le habían dicho en numerosas ocasiones que, cuando se ponía serio, Tsuna parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Incluso cuando ella sabía eso, el cambio iba más allá de lo que la joven se había imaginado nunca.

Vestida con su traje y su manto negro, la imponente figura de _Neo Vongola Primo_ se alzaba, ardiente, entre ella y Cor Caroli. De su frente se desprendían intensas llamas anaranjadas, cuya forma cambiaba cada segundo. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de color rojo, que también emanaban impresionantes llamaradas. Con todo, lo que hizo que Nicole se sintiera más intimidada no era el fuego, sino los ojos de su padre, que brillaban en un tono naranja tan frío y profundo como el cielo crepuscular. Era como si el sol, en todo su esplendor, se mezclara con una fuerte tormenta de rayos y lluvia, desplazando las nubes y disipando la niebla, para crear un último espectáculo antes de que la fría noche cubriera el firmamento. Todo eso en los ojos de su padre, el hombre amable y patoso al que su ex tutor personal aún llamaba Perdedor Tsuna. El contraste con su forma de ser habitual resultaba casi terrorífico. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que esos ojos la miraron directamente, la tranquilidad volvió a su alma. La mirada del décimo Vongola, llena del más genuino amor paternal, le decía, sin necesidad de palabras, una sóla y única cosa:

"Te protegeré."

Nicole suspiró, sintiéndose mucho más aliviada. Aunque pensaba que estaba preparada para morir por sus amigos, la sola idea de perder su vida ahí mismo la había aterrorizado de sobremanera. Se sentía realmente contenta de que su padre y sus Guardianes hubieran ido allí a salvarla. A salvarles a todos.

Su padre habló directamente a Caroli, con un tono de voz tan helado y neutral que hasta parecía salir vaho de su boca al exhalar el aire.

—Dime, cazador, ¿por qué has atacado a mi preciada hija?

El albino, que hasta entonces parecía haberse paralizado ante la presencia de _Vongola Decimo_, se recuperó de la impresión al escuchar esas palabras. Tardó pocos segundos en volver a mostrar sus colmillos en una de sus sonrisas caninas.

—¿Así que éste es el jefe de los Vongola?—pensó en voz alta—. Vaya, señor Décimo, realmente no pareces gran cosa.

Caroli se rió fuertemente. Tsunayoshi se limitó a arquear una ceja y a volver a preguntarle.

—Te lo repetiré… ¿Por qué has tratado de hacerle daño a mi hija?—inquirió de forma algo más amenazante.

El cazador se sorprendió ligeramente por el cambio en la voz del capo, pero recuperó la compostura en menos de un segundo.

—No, no, te equivocas, Vongolilla —contestó, remarcando de manera burlona la palabra "Vongolilla"—. Yo no ataqué a la niña. Mi objetivo es su amigo de pelo negro, pero la muy tonta se puso en medio.

Tsuna desapareció, reapareciendo a los pocos segundos justo detrás de Cor Caroli. En su oído, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyera, dijo:

—Me temo que has cometido un gran error, Caroli. Independientemente de si has atacado a mi hija o no, Luca también es un miembro importante de mi familia.

El castaño volvió a desaparecer, reapareciendo esta vez justo delante de su enemigo. Rápidamente, el Vongola sujetó el rostro del cazador con su mano derecha, cogiéndole totalmente desprevenido…

—Y nadie se mete con mi familia —sentenció _Vongola Decimo_.

—¿Cuándo…?—balbuceó el albino.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—_X Burner_ —dijo Tsuna. Entonces, de la palma de su mano surgió un fortísimo chorro de fuego naranja que golpeó de forma directa la cara de Caroli, dándole de paso un fuerte empujón que le hizo atravesar toda la calle hasta chocar con un edificio.

Ante semejante espectáculo, el Guardián de la Tormenta tan sólo silbó.

—Vaya, el Décimo está realmente furioso, ¿no?

—Bueno… —respondió Ryohei—. A Sawada nunca le ha gustado que la gente abuse de los más débiles. ¡Y cuando se trata de su familia, se enfada al extremo!

Nicole aún seguía anonadada ante la demostración de poder que acababa de ver.

—¿Seguro que esa persona es mi padre?—preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

—Sí —respondió Gokudera, al tiempo que le tendía la mano para que se pusiera en pie. La chica la aceptó y, con su ayuda, se levantó—. Señorita, recuerde que, aunque parezca imposible que un hombre con el corazón de su padre albergue en su interior semejante fuerza, está ante la persona que ha derrotado a monstruos como Xanxus, Byakuran y Enma. Incluso sujetos tan espeluznantes como los Vindice han sido derrotados por él.

—¡Sí, ese es nuestro jefe!—exclamó el ex boxeador con euforia—. Y eso, señorita, fue sólo lo que hizo cuando tenía su edad. ¡Desde entonces, se ha ido volviendo extremadamente fuerte y derrotando a enemigos cada vez más poderosos y peligrosos!

Al escuchar semejantes historias sobre ése hombre que se había vuelto su padre, el respeto que Nicole sentía por él había crecido hasta rozar la admiración. En ese momento decidió que, cuando se convirtiera en _Vongola Undicesimo_, ella sería como su padre: amable y fuerte, alguien capaz de proteger a su familia y mantenerla unida a la vez. Tsunayoshi Sawada, el más grande líder que Vongola había tenido desde el retiro de _Primo_, se convertiría en su meta a alcanzar. Nicole di Vongola se volvería tan fuerte como él, para así continuar el legado que él deje en la _Famiglia_ y volverla un lugar aún más grande y cálido.

Eso fue lo que ella se prometió a sí misma bajo la protección de las flamas naranjas de su padre, sin saber que, posiblemente, el día en que ella tuviera que tomar las riendas de Vongola estaría más próximo de lo que imaginaba.

—¡Tú…!—escuchó que gruñía una voz desde la nube de humo que había formado Cor Caroli al colisionar con el edificio—. ¡Vongola! ¡Voy a matarte aquí mismo! ¡A ti y a toda tu estúpida familia! ¡_Cane Selvaggio della Tempesta_, _Formazione Cage_!

Los perros volvieron a agruparse en circunferencia alrededor de los chicos y los Guardianes. Caroli rió débilmente.

—Y pienso empezar por ellos… ¡_Assalto Circolare_!

Esta vez, en lugar de saltar sobre ellos, las bestias se dirigieron corriendo en su dirección con las fauces abiertas, a una velocidad tal que la espuma y la saliva que se escurría fuera de sus hocicos se quedaba considerablemente detrás de ellos antes de tocar el suelo.

—Demasiado fácil… —murmuró Gokudera.

Nicole cubrió el cuerpo del malherido Luca con el suyo, y cerró sus ojos esperándose lo peor. Notó la fuerte musculatura de Ixavi y el delgado cuerpecito de Fran cubriéndola a ella de forma protectora. Sin embargo, después de varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos, sintió como sus dos amigos se retiraban suavemente. Ella separó sus párpados, sólo para ver a los diez perros en el suelo, deshaciéndose muy lentamente en llamas escarlatas. En el espacio comprendido entre ella y la decena de animales vaporosos, Gokudera y Ryohei esperaban de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. Lo que le sorprendió es que ya no estaban solos.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con escepticismo el Guardián de la Tormenta, al tiempo que un elegante leopardo pasaba entre sus piernas para acercarse a los ya medio desaparecidos perros. Una armadura metálica con brillos rojizos cubría varias de sus articulaciones, y sobre la cabeza llevaba una especie de visores rojos decorados con el símbolo de Vongola.

—Éste calentamiento ni siquiera roza lo extremo —se quejó el guardián del Sol mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas, y hacía crujir sus puños. Un canguro de pelaje marrón revestido con una armadura dorada imitaba sus movimientos. La cola del animal ardía con una fuerte llama amarilla, al igual que sus ojos, que relucían con la fuerza de los de un luchador profesional. El animal saltaba y pegaba puñetazos al aire como un loco, como si le estuviera exigiendo a Ryohei que le dejara luchar más—. Tranquilízate, Kangaryuu. Ahora tienes una función más importante que cumplir.

El Guardián del Sol se acercó a Luca, que luchaba por mantenerse consciente. El peliblanco lo contempló por varios segundos con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Después, una brillante sonrisa adornó sus facciones.

—Chico, te has ganado mi respeto —le dijo a Luca—. Kangaryuu, _Maximum Healing_.

El canguro comenzó a emanar de todo su cuerpo numerosas llamas amarillas que, al hacer contacto con el cuerpo del pelinegro, restauraron completamente todas sus heridas.

—Vaya… —el joven parecía sorprendido— ¿Qué me has hecho?

—_Attivita_ -intervino Fran—. Significa "activación". Es una característica única las Llamas del Sol. Permite acelerar el proceso de división celular, dotando así a su usuario de velocidad, fuerza y regeneración muy superiores a las de un ser humano común… —explicó el niño.

—Paro llegar al nivel de curar heridas mortales… —comentó Ixavi, abrumado—. Resulta casi impensable.

Ryohei rió ante las palabras de ambos chicos.

—Bueno, ése es el poder de un Guardián de los Vongola —dijo simplemente, para después dedicarles una sonrisa algo misteriosa—. Quién sabe, puede que vosotros lleguéis a ser tan fuertes algún día… —tras decir eso, sustituyó su enigmática forma de sonreír por una más alegre, más propia de él—. ¡Si os esforzáis al extremo, os haréis incluso más fuertes!

—No atosigues a los niños, Cabeza de Césped —le dijo Gokudera, que se acababa de acercar a ellos—. Uri y yo hemos comprobado el estado de los _Cane Selvaggio della Tempesta_. No creo que puedan volver a moverse. No tardarán mucho más en desaparecer del todo.

—Buen trabajo, chicos —dijo una tercera voz, que se les acercaba desde el otro lado de la calle.

—¡Papá!—saltó Nicole, y corrió hacia su padre, que llevaba en su espalda a un semi inmóvil Cor Caroli, que no dejaba de quejarse y gruñir. Tsuna había vuelto a su estado normal: ya no había ni rastro de sus llamas, y sus ojos habían vuelto a su usual color café.

Él dejó al albino en el suelo, mientras éste aún continuaba revolviéndose. Resultaba bastante obvio que el ataque de Tsuna le había herido lo suficiente como para evitar que se moviera, pero, mientras nicole se imaginaba que su cara estaría totalmente abrasada, no tenía más que una o dos quemaduras.

—Se ha regulado demasiado, Décimo —intervino Gokudera al verle—. Aún es demasiado suave con sus enemigos. No era necesario que redujera tanto la intensidad de sus llamas.

—No pienso herir a nadie más de lo estrictamente necesario, Gokudera-kun —respondió _Vongola Decimo_—. Mientras no pueda moverse, no causará problemas.

—Ha sido una victoria en extremo fácil —intervino Ryohei—. ¿Creéis que habrá traído aliados con él?

La única respuesta que recibió fue una fuerte risa proveniente del propio Cor Caroli, que parecía burlarse de ellos aún cuando estaba tirado en el suelo.

—¡Kajajajaja! ¡No necesito ayuda para acabar con todos vosotros, estúpidos! —exclamó.

Gokudera pareció molestarse antes sus palabras.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Es que acaso no ves la situación en la que estás? ¡Deberías darle las gracias al Décimo por no haberte matado!

El de ojos amarillos se rió con sarcasmo.

—Sí, supongo que debería ser más agradecido —dijo—. Muchas gracias por traerme al centro del círculo.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió Nicole.

El hombre apodado Cor Caroli les mostró de nuevo sus colmillos a todos.

—_Cambio Forma_.

* * *

Romario revisaba con calma los documentos en los que estaban escritas las causas de las heridas de sus pacientes. Algunos casos, como el de Lunga, eran de heridas producidas por balas o espadas, armas relativamente comunes entre la mafia. Otros, como los de Torikabuto y Kaoru Mizuno, eran heridas producidas por armas impregnadas de los poderes de diferentes llamas. Sin embargo, el caso más preocupante, era el que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Shamal al verle tan abstraído en el papeleo.

—Hay algo raro con el caso de este paciente en concreto.

El mujeriego asesino ojeó el documento en cuestión por encima del hombro del médico de _Chiavarone_.

—Ya veo… -musitó—. Daisy, la Corona Fúnebre del Sol, ¿no? —lo reconoció—. ¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Hay algo aquí que no encaja… ¿No tenía Daisy la capacidad de regenerar sus células instantáneamente?

–Sí, así es—recordó Shamal—. Su capacidad de autocuración es tal que incluso se dice que es inmortal. Sin embargo, él ya fue derrotado por Hibari en un mundo paralelo. ¿Qué impide que sea derrotado en éste también?

—Si mi memoria no me falla, Hibari tuvo que aprisionarle con las Esposas de Alaude para derrotarle. Por eso me resulta imposible pensar que lo que pone aquí sea verdad.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque, según este documento, Daisy fue derrotado a base de arañazos y mordiscos. ¿Cómo es posible vencer a alguien con tal velocidad de curación usando sólo las uñas y los dientes? Debería ser biológicamente imposible.

Shamal suspiró.

—Amigo, hay asesinos realmente buenos por el mundo… Aunque no recuerdo bien su nombre, hubo uno que se hizo especialmente conocido en el bajo mundo por matar a sus objetivos como si de un depredador se tratase: a arañazos y dentelladas.

Romario reflexionó durante unos momentos, para después añadir:

—Sí, pero lo que más me preocupa de todo es que, de entre todos nuestros pacientes, Daisy fue el único que fue derrotado en esta misma ciudad.

* * *

En cuanto Caroli pronunció las palabras "_Cambio Forma_", lo que quedaba de los perros de tormenta estalló en diez columnas de fuego carmesí que, rápidamente, cayeron en el cuerpo del miembro de _Stella Vuota_.

Todos, tanto adultos como niños, se vieron obligados a alejarse varios pasos para no ser abrasados por las llamas.

En cuanto el fuego desapareció, una nube de humo gris cubrió toda la zona donde estaba el cuerpo del albino. Gokudera se acercó cautamente al lugar de donde ésta emergía, pero fue sorprendido por una sombra que salió disparada de la humareda, agarrándole por el cuello y estrellándole contra un edificio cercano. La mano que le sujetaba, aunque revestida con unas garras de metal rojizo, sólo podía pertenecer a una persona: Cor Caroli.

—¡Gokudera-kun! —exclamó Tsuna—. ¡Natsu!—llamó y, entonces, un león de color anaranjado con melena de fuego, y una especie de casco rojo alrededor de su cabeza apareció junto a él.

—Deténgase, Décimo —pidió Gokudera—. Usted ya hizo bastante protegiendo a los niños. Déjeme acabar con este tipo.

Nicole pensó que su padre replicaría la decisión de su mano derecha, pero, por el contrario, él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo—. Te lo dejo a ti.

El de pelo gris sonrió.

—¡Gracias, Décimo! ¡_Leopardo Tempesta Ver. X_! ¡_Cambio Forma_!

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Uri estalló también en una potente ráfaga de llamas rojas que rodearon todo el cuerpo del Guardián de la Tormenta, alejando así al asesino de ojos amarillos de él. En cuanto el fuego desapareció, Hayato Gokudera estaba rodeado de millones de cartuchos de dinamita, distribuidos entre su cinturón, dos tiras cruzadas en forma de X sobre su pecho, sus muslos y unas protecciones metálicas en sus pies. Además, un gran guantelete cubrió su mano derecha, y unas gafas de sol rojas reposaban en sus ojos.

—Hacía bastante tiempo que no usaba mi _Cambio Forma_. Tan sólo espero no haberme atrofiado… ¡Ahora, muere! —gritó, y arrojó varios cartuchos de dinamita sobre un estupefacto Caroli. Sin embargo, éste sólo alcanzó a sonreír.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Tras decir eso, dio un ligero salto, mostrando que llevaba el mismo tipo de garras en sus pies que en sus manos. Tras eso, moviéndose a una velocidad de vértigo, se situó detrás de Luca y se dispuso a atacarle. Un puñetazo por sorpresa hacho por Ryohei y Kangaryuu le obligó a moverse de nuevo, pero durante su esquiva, consiguió hacer un corte bastante profundo en la espalda del pelinegro..

El chico dio un fuerte grito de dolor y Ryohei, alertado por eso, desvió su atención de su enemigo para curar a Luca.

—¡No te lo permitiré! —bramó Caroli, abalanzándose brutalmente sobre él.

—¡_Rocket Bombs Version X_! —exclamó Gokudera, liberando desde su guantelete numerosas bombas que se dirigieron hacia Caroli como si de misiles se tratasen, deteniéndolo en su feroz acometida.

—Tch —se quejó éste—. De todas formas, es inútil —murmuró.

—¡No puedo curarle! —exclamó Ryohei—. ¡Por alguna razón, la herida no se cierra!

Tsuna lo comprendió al instante.

—_Disintegrazione_ —dijo el líder Vongola.

—Exacto —sonrió el cazador, mostrando sus colmillos, ahora recubiertos también por el mismo metal rojo que sus manos y pies—.Un reforzamiento en cada uno de mis dientes caninos, dos garras en cada mano, y un acelerador en cada pie. Así es como se reparten los diez perros de mi jauría por mi cuerpo cuando realizo el _Cambio Forma_. Además, utilizando la propiedad de desintegración de mi Llama de Tormenta, puedo atravesar cualquier tejido y anular la influencia de cualquier llama en las heridas producidas por mi Caja de Arma. Para mí, no sois más que una simple presa a la que acabaré devorando. Así que… ¿Por qué no os quedáis tranquilos mientras yo os doy caza?

Nicole, Ixavi y Fran se quedaron paralizados ante las palabras de ese hombre. Si era alguien tan peligroso, estaban en serios problemas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, los adultos parecían estar extrañamente calmados ante un enemigo como ese.

Gokudera, con paso lento, se colocó entre ellos y Caroli.

—Realmente subestimas a los Vongola, ¿no es así?—dijo—. Lo siento, pero ya he visto a través de ti.

Esas palabras parecieron enfurecer al asesino.

—¿Qué has dicho, escoria? —bramó.

—Te lo diré de forma sencilla, para que lo entiendas. Estás a cien años de derrotarme.

—Tch. ¿Quién está subestimando a quién? ¡Te voy a matar! —exclamó—. ¡_Frenesia_!

Tras pronunciar el nombre de su ataque, la armadura en sus pies pareció actuar sola, enviándole hacia adelante con un fuerte impulso de Llamas de Tormenta. A pesar del peligro inminente, Gokudera mantuvo la calma totalmente.

—Cometes el mismo error que cometía Lambo cuando tenía quince años. No sabes medir el alcance de tu habilidad —explicó—. No, me equivoco, él iba más rápido que tú.

Tras decir eso, puso sus dedos en su boca y silbó, haciendo aparecer instantáneamente una versión más pequeña de su leopardo sobre su hombro.

—Siéntete orgulloso —dijo—, te derrotaré con mi mejor ataque. _Uri Bomb_.

El gato dio un pequeño salto, situándose justo encima de Caroli cuando éste estaba a escasos centímetros de su objetivo. En cuanto el felino se posó sobre el enemigo de su amo, estalló en un montón de esferas de Llama de Tormenta condensada, deteniendo el ataque de Caroli al tiempo que causaba una enorme explosión.

—¡Gokudera-san! —exclamó Nicole al ver cómo las flamas le cubrían a él también. Sin embargo, su padre la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. ¿Papá…?

—Estará bien —contestó él seriamente.

En cuanto la nube de humo producida por la explosión del mini Uri se disipó, Nicole pudo distinguir las figuras de Gokudera y Caroli. Respiró aliviada al ver que, mientras Caroli yacía inconsciente en el suelo con su _Cambio Forma_ totalmente disipado, el Guardián de la Tormenta de su padre permanecía de pie, en una posición relajada, cubierto por varios escudos eléctricos compuestos por huesos negros.

—_Bone Loops_ —dijo con voz neutra, mientras contemplaba al hombre que acababa de derrotar con total indiferencia.

—¡Gokudera-kun! —le llamó Tsuna, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Hayato tomó a Cor Caroli en brazos y lo cargó hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

—Perdón por tardar, Décimo. Era un tipo realmente persistente.

—No te preocupes por eso. Más importante… —se dirigió a los jóvenes—. ¿No os advertí de que era peligroso ir a la ciudad? —les reprimió.

Nicole tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, a la espera de una dura reprimenda. Sin embargo, no tardó en sentir la cálida mano de Tsuna posarse suavemente sobre su cabeza. Sorprendida, abrió los párpados para ver cómo su padre le miraba directamente con una sonrisa mezcla de amabilidad y preocupación.

—Cielos… —dijo él finalmente—. A veces pienso que debería ser un padre más duro… —acomodó un poco el cabello de la castaña, y luego separó su mano de ella—. Que sepas que vas a estar un tiempo castigada. Aunque, como no creo que prohibirte salir de la Mansión Vongola ayude mucho, lo que voy a hacer será pedirle a Reborn que le añada una hora más a tus sesiones diarias de entrenamiento. Durante un mes.

Nicole descubrió en ese momento que su padre era realmente bueno a la hora de ponerle castigos insufribles. Lo tendría en cuenta a partir de ese momento.

—Está bien… —se resignó ella—. Ese estúpido tutor que tengo estará más que contento cuando te oiga…

El líder Vongola se rió ligeramente.

—Le acabarás cogiendo cariño, te lo aseguro.

Por alguna razón totalmente desconocida para los cuatro jóvenes, los adultos comenzaron a reírse de repente.

—Parecéis ancianos recordando sus buenos tiempos… —comentó Luca.

—¡No somos ancianos, aunque sí que estábamos recordando momentos extremos! —le dijo Ryohei—. Por cierto, chico, ¿cómo te encuentras? El efecto de mi Llama de Sol debería haber vuelto a funcionar en cuanto ese Caroli se quedó inconsciente.

—Sí, ya me encuentro bastante mejor, gracias—sonrió el chico.

—Creo que nos debes a todos unas cuantas explicaciones, G.G. —intervino Ixavi—. Pero de eso ya hablaremos cuando volvamos. Cambiando de tema, ese sujeto era realmente persistente, ¿no? Cuando el Décimo le golpeó con sus llamas, pensé que ya no podría moverse.

—Y no podía —explicó Gokudera—. Estaba utilizando Llamas de la Última Voluntad en sus brazos y pies como propulsión para moverse. El caso es que lo hizo usando pequeñas explosiones de Tormenta, de forma que, para el ojo normal, resultara imposible verlo. Es un tipo realmente peligroso.

—Pero tú pudiste verlo, ¿no, Gokudera? —intervino Ryohei.

—Sabes bien cuál es la función de un Guardián de la Tormenta: ser una tempestad que nunca descansa, siempre en el ojo de un huracán de ataques que lo destruyen todo con fiereza. Es perfectamente normal que, siendo un torrente de ataques constantes, pueda ver hasta la más mínima y veloz llama —anunció mirando a Nicole de reojo—. No lo olvide, señorita. Llegará un día en el que usted deba elegir también a un Guardián de la Tormenta adecuado. Espero que lo que acabo de decir le sirva para algo a la hora de tomar esa decisión.

La joven asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras del adulto. Se dispuso a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos aplausos.

—Bien dicho, G. —dijo una voz rasgada, pero vigorosa—. Es importante que la próxima Vongola sepa bien cómo elegir a sus Guardianes. De hecho, es por eso por lo que yo estoy aquí.

Nicole se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de la extraña voz. Se sorprendió al ver que la persona en cuestión era un anciano de espalda encorvada y rostro terriblemente arrugado, con los ojos vendados y totalmente cubierto por lo que parecía ser una capa de chamán. Se apoyaba en un bastón cuya parte superior era el cráneo de un ave.

—Talbot… —le nombró Gokudera—. ¡Ya le he dicho que no soy G., soy Hayato Gokudera! ¡Go-ku-de-ra!

—Sí, sí, lo siento chico… —dijo el anciano restándole importancia—. Pero soy viejo, y mi memoria ya no es lo que era. Además, os parecéis tanto a los chicos de Giotto, que no puedo evitar ponerme nostálgico —rió.

—Señor Talbot, ¿por qué se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí? —preguntó Tsuna—. Si es para informarme sobre lo que le pedí, podría haber esperado en la mansión, ya sabe que es siempre bienvenido. De todas formas, siento haberle dejado esperando, pero, como puede ver, estábamos bastante ocupados.

—No te preocupes, chico —le tranquilizó el ciego—. En la mafia, es normal estar ocupado con peleas aquí y allá. A decir verdad, presentí que estaba ocurriendo algo como esto, y os seguí para poder contemplar una buena batalla. ¡Jo, jo, jo, jo!

Densas gotas de sudor resbalaron por las frentes de los que le estaban escuchando.

—Volviendo al tema principal —continuó—. Con respecto a lo que me pediste, he podido reconstruirlos sin casi ningún inconveniente. Incluso pude hacerlos divisibles, tal y como me pediste.

—¿En serio? —Tsuna parecía realmente contento al escuchar esas palabras—. En ese caso, creo que no habrá ningún problema con que se los demos aquí mismo, ¿no creéis?

—¿Eh? ¿Aquí? —se extrañó Gokudera—. Décimo, ¿no dijo que deberíamos estar presentes todos los Guardianes para la ceremonia?

—En efecto, eso dije —afirmó el líder Vongola con una sonrisa.

Gokudera pareció sentir algo de repente, y entonces también sonrió.

—Ya veo, entonces están todos aquí.

Como si acabara de ser invocado, Yamamoto apareció, como salido de la nada, con un hombre de larguísimo pelo morado recogido en una coleta apoyado en sus hombros.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Fran al ver a Mukuro en tan mal estado.

—Tranquilo, hijo, estoy bien –dijo el Guardián de la Niebla, dejando de apoyarse en su compañero—. Tan sólo estoy algo cansado.

El niño asintió, no muy convencido de la excusa de su progenitor.

Dos minutos más tarde, un hombre de rostro pálido, cabello azabache y rasgados ojos grises apareció cargando con una persona en cada brazo. De sus cuellos colgaban collares iguales al de Caroli.

—Estos dos estaban creando ilusiones para que la gente no pasara por esta calle. Ahora que están inconscientes, los civiles no tardarán en volver a circular por aquí normalmente. Daos prisa.

Dicho eso, Kyoya Hibari dejó a sus dos víctimas en el suelo y se dispuso a largarse, pero fue detenido por su jefe.

—Hibari-san —le llamó Tsuna–. Cuando dije que todos los Guardianes debían estar presentes en ese momento, te incluía a ti.

La Nube suspiró con resignación, y se quedó quieto donde estaba, a una distancia prudente del grueso de la manada de herbívoros.

—Ya sólo falta esa vaca estúpida —comentó la Tormenta con cansancio—. Desde luego, siempre llega tarde.

—Sí, sí, perdón por eso… —dijo un atractivo joven que no debía alcanzar los veinte años, de rizada melena negra y ojos esmeraldas. O, mejor dicho, ojo esmeralda, porque el otro lo mantenía curiosamente cerrado. Si Nicole no supiera que Lambo hacía eso por mera costumbre, hubiera pensado que albergaba poderes paranormales en su ojo, tal como Mukuro y Chrome. El Guardián del Rayo había aparecido caminando tranquilamente mientras bostezaba. Hubiera parecido que había estado holgazaneando, si no fuera por el miembro de _Stella Vuota _que estaba arrastrando mientras caminaba.

—Ese tipo vino realmente preparado —comentó—. No todo el mundo puede permitirse un equipo entero de ilusionistas sólo para prepararle el campo de batalla.

—Para lo que le sirvió… —se encogió Yamamoto de hombros.

—¡Bueno, ya estamos todos reunidos! —exclamó Ryohei con su fervor habitual—. ¡Procedamos con la entrega! ¡Esto será extremo!

—Ni que fuera para tanto…—comentó Lambo ante el entusiasmo del Guardián del Sol.

—Bueno, no retrasemos más las cosas, que yo tengo mucho que hacer —dijo Talbot—. ¿Reborn, has traído la caja?

—Sí —afirmó el Arcobaleno, apareciendo desde el lado de la calle donde Nicole se había encontrado con él—. Tsuna, deberías hacer los honores.

Tras decir eso, le entregó a su ex pupilo una suntuosa caja negra. El castaño la observó con una sonrisa nostálgica durante varios segundos.

—Hemos pasado por mucho por culpa de éstos —dijo—. Tuvimos que enfrentarnos a unos asesinos expertos siendo sólo unos niños, luchar contra personas a las que considerábamos amigos, e incluso salvar el mundo… Sin duda, hacen honor a su leyenda de estar manchados de sangre —Tsuna puso la caja frente a Nicole, y la abrió. Dentro de ésta, siete anillos brillaban con una luz plateada que iluminó los ojos de la sucesora de los Vongola—. Ahora son tuyos, hija mía. Nuestro legado y nuestro orgullo: los Anillos Vongola.

* * *

**Y… Terminé!**

**Perdón por tardar, pero, como veréis, he adaptado el formato de redacción a uno algo más profesional (usar líneas de diálogo en lugar de guiones para marcar las intervenciones, por ejemplo). Como aspirante a novelista, no puedo quedarme atascado en un estilo casero. Llegué a esta conclusión gracias a un persona que me dejo una review en otro de mis fics, advirtiéndome de que eso no era correcto, y cosas por el estilo. De cualquier forma, si alguien no está conforme por éste tipo de escritura, tan sólo tiene que dejarlo también en una review.**

**Más cosas… Me vais matar por ignorante, pero no descubrí hasta el momento en el que investigaba sobre él para este capítulo que Daisy era un hombre. Como el Arco del Futuro lo leí en el manga, y no llegué a oír su voz, pues por el pelo, el conejo de peluche y el nombre pensé que era una chica… Aún estoy superando el trauma.**

**Bueno, nada más que decir. Ya he metido algo de acción, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Muchas gracias por continuar leyéndome ^^**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	7. Capitolo Sesto

-_Capitolo Sesto_-

_La storia dei Guardiani_

La heredera de los Vongola paseaba calmadamente por los corredores de la mansión. Abstraída en sus pensamientos, observaba el anillo en su dedo con un sentimiento mezcla de euforia y melancolía, producto de haber sido reconocida como legítima sucesora de _Vongola Decimo_ justo el día anterior a que éste la abandonara durante un largo período de tiempo.

La joya que contemplaba era un ancho aro de la más pura plata, con muy variados motivos decorativos grabados con minucioso detalle. En su centro, un cristal esférico del color del zafiro brillaba con el escudo de la _Vongola Famiglia_ en su fondo.

O así sería si el anillo hubiera estado completo. Sin embargo, la joven tan sólo poseía la mitad de él.

"Mis chicos y yo nos quedaremos con la otra mitad. En cuanto hayas conseguido reunir a seis Guardianes, te enviaremos la otra."

Eso era lo que su padre le había dicho.

—Así que tengo que reunir a seis fieles Guardianes para que empiecen a seguirme como leales perritos falderos de ahora en adelante, ¿eh? —se recordó la chica con un deje de ironía en su voz —. Sí, suena muy divertido…

—Bueno, las cosas no son así exactamente, señorita Nicole —le respondió una voz procedente de su espalda.

La chica reconoció a su propietario sin necesidad de darse la vuelta: se trataba del Asesor Externo de su padre, el líder de la organización CEDEF, Basil.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor Basil? —le preguntó la castaña.

El joven de ojos azules se situó a su lado y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

—Perdone que la moleste durante sus cavilaciones, señorita, pero no he podido evitar oírla —se disculpó con su formalidad habitual—. Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. Conoce usted a los seis Guardianes de su padre, ¿no es así?

—Sí —contestó ella, sin saber a dónde quería Basil llegar con esa pregunta.

—Entonces, dígame, ¿cree que alguno de ellos se comporta como un perrito faldero frente a su jefe?

La chica reflexionó un poco sobre eso.

—Bueno… A decir verdad, Yamamoto le trata más como un amigo que como un superior, y Gokudera parece tenerle bastante devoción, pero… Él da consejos a mi padre de vez en cuando.

—Y los perros falderos no dan consejos —le ayudó el rubio.

—Hibari y Mukuro están totalmente fuera de cuestión, y Ryohei… Bueno, es Ryohei. Por su parte, Lambo parece tratarle más como un hermano mayor que como alguien al que seguir.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió el líder de CEDEF.

—Supongo que no, no hay nadie que le siga de esa manera, supongo. Pero, es raro, ¿no? Quiero decir, de un jefe de la mafia se espera más que gobierne con la fuerza a que lo haga con la amabilidad.

—Por eso su padre, al igual que los líderes de las otras cuatro familias aliadas, son mafiosos tan excepcionales. Ellos se han impuesto a sí mismos la dura misión de erradicar la podredumbre de la mafia y devolverla a su estado original: un conjunto de organizaciones destinadas a proteger a los civiles en situaciones en las que la ley no puede (o no quiere) hacer nada. Sé que posiblemente es aún muy joven para entender eso, pero tan sólo quiero que comprenda la noble misión que se ha autoimpuesto su padre, y cómo su forma de ser y su pureza se han ganado los corazones de todos cuantos le seguimos en ella. Es un capo formidable, como sólo el Primero, el Noveno y pocos más fueron antes que él. No, es incluso mejor que muchos de ellos. Y tanto él como yo, el otro encargado de elegir un digno sucesor para la _Famiglia_, esperamos que usted sea aún mejor.

Cuando Basil terminó de hablar, Nicole sintió una pesada carga sobre sus hombros: la carga de la responsabilidad.

—Señor Basil… ¿Podría darme un consejo, por favor?

El aludido sonrió.

—Claro, pregunte lo que quiera.

—Verá, es que… cuando vi ayer cómo mi padre se enfrentaba contra el sujeto que nos atacó, lo primero que pensé es que quería ser como él: una gran líder para Vongola. Yo ya estaba decidida a serlo al poco de llegar a la mansión, no tenía ninguna duda, pero… Ahora que han decidido darme los anillos, y con lo que me acaba de decir... Bueno, creo que es demasiada responsabilidad para alguien como yo, que ha estado toda su vida cuidando únicamente de sí misma.

El jefe del CEDEF reflexionó durante varios segundos, poniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla. Después, comenzó, sorpresivamente, a reírse.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? —le preguntó ella algo molesta.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero es imposible que esta situación no me resulte graciosa —se rió Basil—. Lo cierto es que su posición actual como candidata a liderar Vongola es exactamente la contraria a la de su padre.

Nicole no comprendió lo que el mayor trataba de decirle.

—El señor Sawada se negó hasta el minuto antes de la ceremonia de herencia a ser el jefe de la _Vongola Famiglia_. Ni el señor Reborn ni el señor Dino lograron convencerle de que accediera al puesto. Ni siquiera el Noveno pudo.

Escuchar eso sobre su padre, el gran _capo di tutti capi_ a quien casi toda la mafia respetaba, sorprendió a Nicole enormemente.

—Entonces… ¿Quién fue el que le convenció?

—Fueron sus Guardianes, aunque esa es una larguísima historia. ¿Quiere escucharla entera? Tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que todos partamos —ofreció Basil.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. No sabía mucho sobre el pasado del hombre que la adoptó y, dado que deseaba ser como él en un futuro, deseaba tener toda la información posible sobre la persona que se había convertido en su meta a alcanzar.

Seguida de Basil, entró en su habitación y, recostándose en su cama, se dispuso a escuchar la historia que su acompañante iba a contarle. El rubio se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y, mirando a la expectante Nicole a los ojos, comenzó a relatar:

* * *

El señor Sawada siempre ha sido una persona realmente insegura e introvertida. Debido a que desde su más tierna infancia, siempre había sido alguien miedoso y torpe, se ganó ese horrible apodo que mantuvo incluso en sus años de secundaria: Perdedor Tsuna. Posiblemente debido a eso era que, cuando el señor Reborn llegó a su casa, el ahora legendario _Neo Vongola Primo_ era un pequeño chico sin ninguna fe ni confianza en sí mismo, al que media escuela hacía _bullying_, y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica más popular de su instituto. En resumidas cuentas: un infierno de adolescencia para cualquier civil común y corriente.

El caso era que ese débil joven no era un civil corriente. Un día, un bebé que se hacía llamar Reborn y que se jactaba de ser su nuevo tutor personal apareció en su vida, con la premisa de que él, Perdedor Tsuna, era el principal candidato para convertirse en el próximo jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo: la _Vongola Famiglia_.

A partir de ese día, muchas cosas excepcionales comenzaron a suceder rápidamente. También conoció a personas realmente únicas: Hayato Gokudera, un enviado de Vongola que se acabaría convirtiendo en su mano derecha; Takeshi Yamamoto, el fanático del béisbol que rápidamente se convirtió en su amigo más confiable; Lambo, el mocoso molesto que se volvería la persona a la que más tendría que proteger; Dino, el jefe de la familia _Chiavarone_ que le adoptaría como a un hermano menor y muchos más, como Haru Miura, Fuuta de la Stella, Bianchi e I-Pin. En poco tiempo, el joven Tsunayoshi se vería rodeado de montones de personas que, en un futuro, le seguirían como el respetable jefe que es ahora.

También luchó duras batallas: su ahora aliado y amigo Mukuro Rokudo se enfrentó a él para poseer su cuerpo y así hacer desaparecer a la mafia. También Xanxus, el jefe de Varia, trató de aniquilarle para volverse el Décimo Vongola. Fue en ese tiempo en el que conocí al señor Sawada. Fue una dura batalla, pero logró reunir a sus Seis Guardianes y conseguir que el Anillo Vongola del Cielo le eligiera a él como su propietario y no a Xanxus.

Más adelante, tuvimos que viajar al futuro y, con la ayuda de Shoichi Irie y Spanner, derrotar a un casi enloquecido Byakuran y a sus Seis Coronas Fúnebres. Esa fue, posiblemente, la batalla más dura que libró en su juventud. Aunque no la más difícil. Porque no hay nada más difícil que luchar contra un amigo, y eso fue lo que ocurrió cuando Enma Kozato, manipulado por el espíritu de Daemon Spade, el primer Guardián de la Niebla, trató de matar al señor Sawada como venganza por el asesinato de su familia.

Tras unirse a la _Simon Famiglia_ para darle, de una vez por todas, el descanso eterno a la desdichada alma de Daemon, y aliarse con todos sus viejos enemigos para liberar a los siete Arcobaleno de sus maldiciones, el Décimo tuvo varios años para descansar y vivir una vida relativamente normal.

Pero no hay nada que dure para siempre y, hace cuatro años, cuando el señor Sawada estaba terminando sus estudios universitarios, recibió una carta del Noveno que le preguntaba si en ese momento estaba ya preparado para sucederle. El futuro Décimo, acostumbrado ya a su vida casi normal, volvió a sentir de nuevo el miedo que había olvidado de volver a inmiscuirse en asuntos de la mafia. Dudoso, decidió reunir a sus Guardianes y pedirles consejo.

—Chicos, ahora que hemos conseguido recuperar nuestras vidas normales, ¿creéis que deberíamos volver a formar parte de la mafia?

Cada uno con sus palabras, todos le dijeron lo mismo.

—Sin importar si se convierte o no en el Décimo, seguiré siendo su mano derecha.

—Vamos, vamos… Relájate Tsuna, estemos donde estemos, siempre seremos amigos.

—¡Sawada! ¡Con mafia o sin ella, lucharé junto a ti al extremo por el resto de mi vida!

—Lambo cree que Tsuna siempre será Tsuna.

—No me importáis ni tu ni tu mafia, Omnívoro. Tan sólo recuerda que, si te vuelves débil, te morderé hasta la muerte.

—Kufufufu… Realmente no me importa si quieres desentenderte o no de la mafia. Tan sólo recuerda que prometiste no ser nunca como ellos.

En definitiva, cada uno de sus Guardianes, cada uno de sus amigos, le dijo que le seguirían sin importar su unión con Vongola. Una demostración de amistad incondicional, al igual que sucedió con los Guardianes de _Vongola Primo_: tan diferentes entre ellos como lo son los factores climáticos, pero todos dentro de un Cielo que los acoge y les comprende.

Ese es el nexo que une al jefe de Vongola con sus Guardianes. Y la _Famiglia_ existe para que esa unión no se rompa jamás.

—Entonces… —dijo Nicole al escuchar el final del relato—. ¿Cómo le convencieron para que se volviera el jefe?

* * *

—No tuvieron que hacerlo —explicó Basil—. Ellos tan sólo le aseguraron, cada uno a su manera, que estarían con él sin importar que fuera _Vongola Decimo_ o Perdedor Tsuna. Entonces él, consciente de que, aunque renunciara a la mafia, ni él ni sus amigos dejarían de ser perseguidos, y de la confianza que todos tenían en él, decidió asumir su responsabilidad y tomar el mando de Vongola, convirtiéndose en el _capo di tutti capi_ más joven de la historia de la mafia. Y en el más poderoso.

—Entonces, lo hizo todo para proteger a quienes quería…

—Exacto, Señorita. Por eso digo que es el caso opuesto al suyo. Él era alguien que no quería el mando, pero que puso toda la responsabilidad en sus hombros. Usted es alguien que, si bien desea ser como esa persona, no está segura de ser digna de tal carga, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, supongo que sí… —reconoció la chica—. Pero, ¿qué debería hacer entonces?

—¿Desea usted ser quien proteja a sus amigos? —preguntó de pronto su interlocutor.

Entonces ella recordó cómo Luca se quedó para luchar contra Caroli mientras ella escapaba, cómo Ixavi y Fran se negaban en rotundo a ponerla en peligro, y lo inútil que fue a la hora de proteger a ninguno de ellos tres. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, será por esa determinación que usted tiene que se volverá más fuerte y, entonces, podrá soportar casi sin esfuerzo el peso de la responsabilidad que eso supone.

Dicho eso, el rubio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo antes de abrirla, pareció recordar una cosa.

—Y nunca olvide esto, Señorita: sus Guardianes existen, entre otras cosas, para soportar esa carga con usted.

El Asesor Externo cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir, dejando a una pensativa Nicole tendida en su cama. Tras un tiempo indefinido, la chica sintió cómo picaban a su puerta. A paso lento, se dirigió a abrirla, para encontrar tras ella al anciano ciego que le había llevado los anillos el día anterior.

—Eeeeh… Usted es el señor Talbot, ¿no? —recordó la joven—. ¿Desea algo?

—En efecto, niña, sí que quiero algo. ¿Tienes un par de minutos para conversar con un pobre anciano?

Ella tan sólo asintió con la cabeza.

La joven heredera de la mafia siguió al herrero hasta un gran salón, en cuyo centro, sobre una mesita, reposaban dos tazas y una tetera.

—¿Te gusta el té, niña? —preguntó el anciano.

—Nunca lo he probado, señor Talbot. —dijo con su sonrisa más encantadora en sus labios, aunque sabía (o creía) que su acompañante no podía verla—. Aunque supongo que para todo hay una primera vez.

—Entonces te serviré un poco, pequeña. Lo he preparado yo mismo.

Ella se acomodó sobre una de las sillas frente a la mesita.

—Entonces —trató de iniciar una conversación mientras el supuesto invidente servía con habilidad las bebidas—, ¿para qué me ha traído hasta aquí?

—Ah, sí, eso… —pareció recordar él de repente—. Niña, sé que hace poco hablaste con ese chico, Basil, y que ya eres consciente de la importancia que tienen los Seis Guardianes dentro de la _Vongola Famiglia_. Sabiendo eso, ¿tienes a alguna persona en mente que pueda convertirse en Guardián? A decir verdad, esos chicos que estaban contigo ayer parecían bastante prometedores….

—¡No! —reaccionó la chica—. ¡Ellos no! ¡No quiero ponerles en peligro!

El anciano sonrió con picardía.

—Ya veo… Se ve que, después de todo, ellos sí son los indicados. Tus decisiones siempre son las correctas, Reborn.

—Vaya, sí que tiene buenos sentidos, señor Talbot. Pensaba haber escondido mi presencia totalmente.

—Cuando no puedes ver, tus otros sentidos mejoran hasta límites insospechados —se rió el anciano.

Por su parte, Nicole, sorprendida, se volteó de forma brusca al escuchar la voz de su tutor.

—¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí!?

—_Chaos_ —saludó él elevando ligeramente su sombrero fedora, y mirándola directamente con sus afilados ojos negros. Después, volvió a dirigirse hacia Talbot—. Como puede ver, mis decisiones como tutor nunca son erróneas. Los tres chicos tienen ya sus respectivos Medios Anillos Vongola.

—¿Cómo que los tienen ya?—se exaltó la castaña—. Pero si tenía la caja aquí mismo….

La joven buscó por los bolsillos de su sudadera, pero no encontró nada. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, le dirigió a Reborn una mirada acusadora.

—No subestimes al mejor _hitman_ del mundo —dijo él jugueteando con la caja negra entre sus manos.

—Reborn… —gruñó ella.

* * *

Ixavi observaba con aire distraído el anillo en su dedo: un brillante escudo de plata, decorado con las tres conchas que representaban a la _Vongola Famiglia_ y un dibujo de un tornado como símbolo principal. Bueno, o así hubiera sido si estuviese completo.

—El Anillo de la Tormenta, ¿eh? —murmuró para sí mismo—. Me pregunto cómo lo habrá sabido ese Reborn.

El chico cerró el puño de su mano izquierda, la opuesta a la que portaba el anillo, y ésta empezó a brillar con una potente luz rojiza.

—La Llama de la Ira… No, sólo la mitad de ella —se lamentó el chico contemplando su ardiente puño—. Me pregunto si alguien como yo será digno de algo como esto…

* * *

Por su parte, Fran, dentro de su habitación, observaba su respectivo anillo también con aire melancólico.

—El Anillo de la Niebla, el mismo que el de mis padres… —suspiró—. Mamá, papá, ¿qué debería hacer? Si ellos lo descubren…

Entonces, el chico sintió una fuerte sacudida de dolor en su ojo derecho, el rojo.

—Otra vez no… —gimió el chico.

* * *

Cuando Luca despertó en la enfermería de la Mansión Vongola, ya tenía el Anillo de la Lluvia en su dedo. No tardó en reconocerlo como uno de los anillos que le habían dado a su amiga el día anterior y, lleno de curiosidad, decidió preguntarle al médico por él.

—¿Ese anillo? —reaccionó ante su pregunta el hombre de cabello y ojos castaños que se hacía llamar Shamal—. Ahora mismo no es más que una baratija, pero el hecho de que lo tengas sólo puede significar que, algún día, tendrás una gran misión que cumplir.

—¿Eh? —el chico estaba perdido—. ¿Una misión? ¿Qué clase de misión?

Ante su confusión, el doctor sólo sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo descubrirás pronto. Tan sólo asegúrate de proteger a esa chica Nicole, ¿me oyes? No quiero tener que tratarla —tras decir eso, el médico se retiró para dejarle descansar—. Aunque quizá atenderla no sea tan mala idea…

Luca miró confundido cómo el castaño se alejaba de su cama para tratar a otros pacientes (o, mejor dicho, para decirle al hombre trajeado que le acompañaba cómo debía hacerlo). Después, dirigió su vista al anillo en su dedo.

—Proteger a Nicole, ¿eh?—murmuró, con sus ojos clavados en el misterioso accesorio. Después, cambió su ángulo de visión para dirigirlo a la pequeña caja de color azul claro que descansaba en su mesa. En una de sus caras destacaba el dibujo de una estrella de doce puntas: el símbolo de _Stella Vuota_. En cuanto la vio, su mirada se endureció—. ¿Debería usar eso?

* * *

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —se siguió quejando la chica—. No importa cuánto insistas, ¡no pienso permitir que Luca y los chicos se inmiscuyan en los asuntos de la mafia! ¡Es muy peligroso!

—Tanto si te gusta como si no, ellos ya forman parte de la mafia. ¿O se te ha olvidado que estamos hablando de los hijos de Mukuro y Xanxus, y del hombre más perseguido por nuestros enemigos?

—¡Por eso precisamente! —insistió ella— ¡No forman parte de esto por capricho! ¡Al menos déjales vivir sus adolescencias tranquilamente!

—Me temo que eso es imposible —interrumpió Talbot, tendiéndole un papel blanco sellado con el dibujo de una estrella de doce puntas—. Lee esta carta, por favor.

En el lugar donde Cor Caroli había sido derrotado, dos sombras hablaban.

—Señorita Spica, ya hemos terminado de recoger a los ilusionistas que Caroli se había llevado.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias –respondió una voz dulce y suave, claramente femenina—. Ahora sólo nos falta su jefe.

—Señorita, con el debido respeto… ¿Por qué quiere salvar a Caroli? Quiero decir, su derrota ante los Vongola ha sido totalmente humillante, ¿o no fue así?

—En efecto, su derrota fue humillante. Sin embargo, es uno de los hombres más leales a la organización, y Regulus lo tiene en muy alta estima.

—Eso lo comprendo, Señorita, pero… ¿Por qué iba usted, una de los doce oficiales de _Stella Vuota_, encargarse de salvar a un perro como él personalmente? Tan sólo déjemelo a mí, puedo encargarme de ello perfectamente.

—No, Vega, he de ir yo. Sin importar lo fuerte que seas, el lugar donde lo han llevado es un sitio realmente terrible…

—¿Qué? —exclamó Nicole tras leer la carta—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer qué?

—Tal cual lo oyes, pequeña —contestó el herrero—. La _Stella Vuota_ solicita que hagamos negociaciones con ellos dentro de una semana. Exigen que el líder de la _Vongola Famiglia_ y tres de sus Guardianes acudan a la reunión dentro de una semana. El motivo de ésta es la liberación de Cor Caroli.

—Pero… ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? —exclamó ella—. El líder es mi padre, ¿no?

—Así es, pero su misión no puede ser pospuesta durante más tiempo, así que he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor será que vayas tú en representación suya, como buena heredera que eres—explicó Reborn.

—Vamos, que no se lo has dicho—dedujo ella.

El Arcobaleno se limitó a sonreír.

—De momento, ve a prepararte para ir a despedir a los adultos. Después de que se marchen, hablaremos más seriamente sobre el asunto de los Guardianes. Sobre esa misión… No te preocupes. Si la cosa se pone demasiado fea, yo os protegeré.

De una forma u otra, las palabras de Reborn tranquilizaron a la joven.

—Bueno, de acuerdo… ¡Pero prométeme que no los pondrás en peligro! —el _hitman_ no respondió. Nicole suspiró, resignada—. Está bien, hablaremos luego… Por cierto, ¿a dónde tendremos que ir?

—Al lugar donde está retenido Cor Caroli —sonrió el tutor—. La Prisión Vendicare.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo ha sido corto pero intenso. ¡Con esto, damos comienzo al primer arco argumental oficial de la historia: El Arco de los Guardianes Vongola!**

**Sin nada más que decir, procederé a responder a algún que otro comentario:**

**Lynette Vongola di Hibari****: Es que los de la Décima Generación tenían que lucirse un poco antes de partir a sus misiones. Ahora es el turno de la undécima de demostrar quienes son!**

**nicole o.0****: tranquila, no pienso matar a Tsuna tan pronto. O sí… Quién sabe jejeje. Nah, como tú misma dices, cuando se enoja no hay quien detenga a ese chico!**

**Sesumi****: En el anterior los entregan y en éste comienzan a repartirlos… Espero que te haya gustado ^^**

**Hime Masaomi****: Qué no es épico con esos chicos? Aunque puede que los nuevos lleguen a ser hasta mejores Jajaja ;)**

**Bueno, lo dicho, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este cortito pero potente capítulo **

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	8. Capitolo Settimo

-_Capitolo Settimo_-

_Arrivederci_

Todos los integrantes de las Cinco Familias estaban reunidos en el jardín de la Mansión Vongola. Cada uno de ellos parecía listo para marchar. Con expresiones serias y duras en sus rostros, conversaban sobre sus planes de acción. Tsuna se ajustaba su corbata nerviosamente. Parecía estar esperando algo, o a alguien.

—Quizás se ha enfadado conmigo y no quiere venir —suspiró el castaño—. Soy un fracaso como padre…

Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza le sacó de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

—Cállate, Perdedor Tsuna. ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada? —le reprendió Reborn. Después, el Arcobaleno sonrió—. Ten algo de autoestima.

Tsunayoshi sonrió.

—Reborn…

—¡Décimo, la Señorita Nicole ha llegado!

Ante el aviso de Gokudera, _Vongola Decimo_ se volvió hacia la puerta, sorprendido.

—Te lo dije —comentó el que había sido su tutor.

Nicole di Vongola atravesaba la puerta principal de la mansión vestida, de nuevo, con su traje negro. Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos reflejaban una determinación digna del propio Tsuna en su Híper Modo de la Última Voluntad. Franqueándola, sus tres amigos caminaban también con una convicción nunca vista. Luca, enfundado en el mismo traje que había llevado a la gala anterior, había sustituido su camisa blanca por una azul igual a la de Yamamoto. Ixavi, por su parte, vestía también el traje propio de un Guardián de la _Vongola Famiglia_, con una camisa roja idéntica a la de Gokudera. Incluso se había puesto la corbata.

—Ese mocoso… —murmuró Xanxus con una media sonrisa ante esa visión de su hijo.

Francesco, por su parte, parecía ser aún más de lo común una copia de su progenitor. Vestido con el mismo traje negro y la misma camisa índigo que él, observaba atentamente a todas las personas a su alrededor.

Gianluca caminaba a la derecha de Nicole. Ixavi, por su parte, iba a su derecha. Fran se mantenía siempre dos pasos por detrás de su recién nombrada jefa. Era una estampa casi perfecta. El Cielo con la Tormenta destructora a su izquierda y la Lluvia pacificadora a su derecha, y con la Niebla oculta a su espalda, cubriéndola.

Parecía un cuadro, una obra de arte creada para ser la perfecta representación de los deberes de los tres Guardianes. Ante esa escena, Tsuna se rió ligeramente.

—¿Has preparado tú esto, Reborn?

El Arcobaleno del Sol sonrió.

—¿Te gusta? Es una buena forma de dejar claro que la mansión y los que se quedan en ella están en buenas manos, ¿no? Aunque he de decir que su determinación supera mis expectativas.

—Bueno, al menos parece causar el efecto deseado…

Y así era. Todos los presentes se apartaban para darle paso a la futura Undécima Vongola, y muchos murmuraban entre sí mientras les miraban.

—Así que esta es la Undécima Generación…. —comentaban algunos.

—Parecen bastante fuertes. –estimaban otros.

Sin duda, la impresión que el pequeño acto orquestado por Reborn estaba causando era la que el _hitman_ quería que fuera.

—Ahora —dijo él— todos tus subordinados le tendrán un nuevo respeto a esos chicos. ¿Ves lo que una sóla entrada triunfal es capaz de causar? A diferencia de contigo, con esa chica sí que puedo usar el arma de la primera impresión, Perdedor Tsuna.

—Nicole es realmente prometedora, ¿no es así? –sonrió el aludido—. Algún día me superará, estoy seguro.

—Aunque convertirla en una buena líder va a ser complicado…

—Sí pudiste conmigo, podrás con ella. Eres el mejor _hitman_ del mundo, ¿no?

Reborn sonrió marcadamente.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Ambos viejos amigos esperaron en silencio a que la chica llegara a donde se encontraban. Una vez estuvo ahí, los tres jóvenes Guardianes se dispersaron y se mezclaron con los demás invitados. Tan sólo Nicole permaneció allí, firme, sosteniendo las miradas de su padre y su profesor. A los pocos minutos, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había dejado de ser el centro de atención de los presentes, suspiró aliviada.

—No tenéis ni idea de lo difícil que es parecer perfecta delante de doscientas personas a las que casi ni conoces —se quejó ella—. ¿Se puede saber por qué hemos tenido que montar esta escenita, Reborn?

El aludido sonrió orgullosamente.

—De esas doscientas personas, alrededor de treinta se van a quedar en la Mansión Vongola contigo. Según las leyes de la mafia, el heredero de la _Famiglia_, independientemente de su edad o sexo, se mantiene en la máxima autoridad en ausencia del jefe, siempre que tenga uso de razón. Sin embargo, algunas de estas personas no pertenecen a Vongola, por lo que no están obligadas a obedecerte. Con esta aparición, hemos conseguido que muchos de ellos te vean como una fuerte y digna heredera, y te respetarán como tal.

—No te mortifiques, hija —intervino Tsuna—. He dejado a varias personas de confianza aquí, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Tan sólo concéntrate en tu entrenamiento.

La joven asintió con la cabeza. Después, estuvo varios minutos debatiéndose si preguntar o no lo que tenía en mente. Finalmente, decidió formular su cuestión.

—Papá… ¿Crees que yo estoy capacitada para ser jefa de Vongola? Ya he tenido una charla sobre ello con el Sr. Basil, y me dijo que me apoyara en mis Guardianes, pero yo no quiero ponerles en peligro, y no sé si puedo dirigir una _Famiglia_ entera como…

—¿Como yo? —la interrumpió su padre.

Ella se sorprendió de que él adivinara lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente asintió.

—Sí…

—Si esa es tu pregunta, entonces déjame decírtelo —le respondió con seriedad—: no estás capacitada para ser una líder como yo.

Eso le sentó como un cubo de agua fría. El poco ánimo que le había dado la charla del Asesor Externo desapareció de golpe, dejándole fría. Muy fría.

—Ya veo… —murmuró ella.

—No me has dejado terminar —le advirtió su padre—. En realidad, tus aptitudes para dirigir esta mafia son superiores a las mías. Es decir, que no serás una jefa como yo, sino una mejor.

Eso la pilló por sorpresa. ¿Estaba su padre, el gran _Neo Vongola Primo_, el hombre que había salvado a la Familia infinidad de veces, diciéndole que ella sería aún mejor? No podía creerlo. Sencillamente, no podía creerlo…

Nicole fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un fuerte golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza. Dolorida, miró a su tutor con rabia.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —se quejó.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza lo que tu padre te ha dicho —dijo él a modo de respuesta—. Debes saber que, si bien tienes más potencial del que él tenía a tu edad, estás a años luz de alcanzarle. Así que ponte las pilas con tu entrenamiento, o te quedarás atrás.

Tsuna se rió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Déjala relajarse un poco, Reborn…

—No tenemos tiempo para eso –respondió el pelinegro.

Nicole sabía a lo que el Arcobaleno se refería. En una semana, tendría que viajar a uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo, sólo para encontrarse con un poderoso enemigo con el que tendría que negociar. Si éste no trataba de matarla, claro. Sin duda, no tenían tiempo que perder para volver a comenzar los entrenamientos.

Tsuna se percató de la expresión de abatimiento de su hija, y dirigió su mirada al _hitman_.

—Reborn, creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar en privado. Nicole, ¿te importaría…?

—Ve a hablar un rato con tus Guardianes —le ordenó Reborn—. Parece que he subestimado la híper intuición de tu padre.

La chica asintió con la cabeza e, internándose entre la muchedumbre, dejó solos a los dos adultos.

* * *

—Así que ahora eres un Guardián de la mocosa, ¿eh? —le preguntó Xanxus a su hijo con cierto tono de burla.

—No te rías de mí, viejo —se quejó Ixavi—. Ya he conseguido más que tú.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió el jefe de Varia. Parecía de buen humor—. Escúchame, mocoso, porque no vas a oír estas palabras ni una sola vez más en tu vida: estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ambos, padre e hijo, permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —dijo Ixavi—. ¿Has dicho lo que creo que has dicho?

—No voy a repetirlo—bufó el moreno—. Pero sí, he dicho eso —Xanxus sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Sabes cuánto le costó a ese inútil del Décimo ganarse la poca lealtad que le tengo?

Ixavi arqueó sus cejas. Su padre, en el poco tiempo que había pasado con él, jamás le había contado nada de su vida personal ni de su pasado. Él siempre pensó que, debido a las condiciones "especiales" de su nacimiento, nunca le había considerado su hijo. Sin embargo, ahora acababa de decir que se sentía orgulloso de él, e incluso estaba dispuesto a contarle algo de sí mismo. El rubio no podía creerlo.

—Escucha —le ordenó su progenitor—. Como supongo que ya te habrán contado, hubo un tiempo en que deseé ser el líder de la _Famiglia_. En esa época, el padre de tu amiguita me derrotó totalmente, tanto en poder como en aptitudes para ser el jefe. Eso sólo alimentó la ira que ya sentía por culpa del Noveno, y me hizo odiar y despreciar a ese inútil de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Por esa razón, declaré que Varia sería el Escuadrón Personal de _Vongola Nono_, y que sólo obedecería sus órdenes. Cuando el viejo murió, me desvinculé totalmente de Vongola, a pesar de las quejas de algunos de mis subordinados. Básicamente, convertí a Varia en un grupo de mercenarios.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó?

—Fácil —respondió una tercera voz que se les acercaba. Se trataba de Flan—. Comenzaron a hacer misiones poco ortodoxas para diferentes familias mafiosas. Durante un tiempo nadaron en la abundancia, pero un día…

—Nos traicionaron. Una de las familias que nos contrató quería en realidad tendernos una emboscada para quedarse con todo lo que teníamos. Por suerte, uno de nuestros miembros aún era leal a Vongola.

—No soy leal a Vongola, sino a Mukuro, que es leal a Vongola —se quejó el peliverde—. Bueno, da igual. El caso es que le informé de la situación al Guardián de la Niebla telepáticamente, y en poco tiempo, _Vongola Decimo_ y sus seis Guardianes llegaron para salvarnos la vida.

Ixavi miró a Xanxus. Su expresión, que se debatía entre una de molestia y una de autocrítica, era algo nuevo para él.

—Fui demasiado arrogante —dijo por fin—. Y por eso ese inútil vino en mi ayuda. Tanto si me gusta como si no, le debo la vida a un estúpido que no duda en salvar a un traidor. Y yo pago mis deudas.

Flan se acercó de improvisto al oído del más joven de los tres.

—Eso dice, pero en realidad ahora es uno de los hombres de más confianza del Décimo fuera de sus Guardianes, junto a Basil y Reborn. Se sentía tan agradecido por dentro con él que instauró que Varia sería el Escuadrón Personal Independiente de _Vongola Decimo_. Se podría decir que son hasta amigos. Aunque claro, mi querido jefe no lo admitiría jamás.

Un ladrillo de la mansión voló hacia la cabeza de Flan, golpeándolo brutalmente en la frente. Extrañamente, eso no pareció afectarle.

—No hables más de lo que debes, estúpido… —ladró Xanxus.

—Eh… Sí, lo siento jefe —se disculpó el hombre rana, aunque no parecía muy arrepentido.

—Volviendo al tema principal —trató de tranquilizarse el pelinegro—. Es bueno que hayas sido elegido Guardián de la Tormenta, a ver si con eso maduras un poco y superas ese estúpido complejo que tienes.

La última frase le sentó a Ixavi como una puñalada en su corazón. De pronto, su mal humor volvió a él, y su padre, al darse cuenta, suspiró.

Xanxus comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hijo. Ixavi cerró los ojos, pensando que su progenitor iba a golpearle o algo por el estilo. En su lugar, sintió como éste le acariciaba la cabeza, despeinándole ligeramente.

—Deja de preocuparte por cosas que ya no importan, estúpido mocoso —le dijo él con cierta suavidad.

Dicho eso, Xanxus se mezcló con la muchedumbre seguido de Flan, dejando solo a un reflexivo Ixavi.

Sin embargo, una voz no tardó en sacarle de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ixavi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ocurre algo?

La persona que lo llamaba era, ni más ni menos, que Nicole di Vongola.

—¿Eh? ¡No, estoy bien! —mintió el chico.

La joven, poco convencida, se quedó mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sus caras estaban a poco más de cinco centímetros, y esa cercanía hizo que Ixavi se sonrojara fuertemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estás mintiendo. Lo veo en tus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Y ahora aléjate entes de que la gente piense cosas raras!

La joven sonrió con picardía.

—No me importa lo que digan, la verdad. Y, por cierto, no pienso separarme hasta que me digas la verdad. Quién sabe, puede que hasta me acerque a ti un poco más…

Dicho y hecho, la chica comenzó a acortar peligrosamente la distancia entre su rostro y el de su acompañante. El rubio, alarmado, se alejó de ella de un salto.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Te diré la verdad, pero no hagas cosas embarazosas… —exclamó el chico, rojo como un tomate.

Al darse cuenta de su sonrojo, Ixavi se tapó la cara con sus manos instintivamente. Sin embargo, un sonido hizo que las quitara: una dulce y suave risa. La risa de Nicole.

—¡Jajajaja! —se carcajeó ella al ver el enrojecido rostro de su amigo—. ¡Sí que eres inocente, Ixavi! ¡Jajaja!

—Serás… —gruñó él.

—Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que ya puedes ir contándome la verdad.

El rubio suspiró.

—Estoy bien, de verdad, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí —sonrió—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Fran o a Luca? Seguro que están por aquí cerca.

Nicole, sin creerse en absoluto las palabras de su amigo, le preguntó:

—¿Tú no vienes?

—No, yo… Necesito estar solo un rato.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Está bien… —se resignó—. Cuando estés dispuesto a contarme tus problemas, me llamas, ¿vale?

Ixavi sonrió con algo, muy poco, de ternura.

—Está bien…

* * *

Después de pasear durante un rato entre la multitud, Luca decidió acercarse a la mesa de las bebidas. Había de todo: desde agua mineral hasta Coca-Cola, pasando por una infinidad de diferentes brebajes de dudosa salubridad. El chico, acostumbrado a la bebida a pesar de su corta edad, decidió servirse una cerveza para relajarse un poco y tratar de hacer desaparecer esas ideas extrañas que rondaban por su cabeza. Ahora que le habían dado ese anillo, tenía la misión de proteger a Nicole, pero…

—¿Bebiendo a tu edad? —le preguntó una voz que le resultó conocida, despojándole de su abstracción—. Vaya, soy unos diez años mayor que tú, y aún no tolero bien el alcohol —bromeó.

Luca levantó la vista. Ante él, un hombre de cabello rojo rizado y ojos oliváceos le observaba a través de los cristales de unas gafas de pasta azules. Vestía con el uniforme rojo que caracterizaba a los miembros de la rama principal de la _Vongola Famiglia_, y en su dedo llevaba un anillo en forma de espejo alado, que brillaba con tonos amarillos.

—Reconozco esa voz… —aventuró Luca—. Tú debes ser la persona con la que me comunicaba para pasarle información a Vongola… Shoichi Irie, ¿no?

—Exacto —sonrió el aludido, tendiéndole una mano—. Soy el jefe del departamento de investigación y desarrollo de Vongola, Irie Shoichi. Es un placer conocerte en persona.

El pelinegro le estrechó la mano, sonriendo igualmente.

—Ese anillo… Es un Anillo Mare, ¿no? —comentó.

El pelirrojo le miró con perspicacia.

—Vaya, veo que estás bien informado, G.G.

—Es mi trabajo —sonrió Luca.

—No creo que ese sea el caso… —adivinó el investigador —. Dime, ¿por qué motivo entraste a formar parte de la _Stella Vuota_ y les traicionaste? No creo que sea simple lealtad a Vongola.

La sonrisa de Luca se borró.

—¿Crees que puedo confiar lo suficiente en ti como para decírtelo? A mí no me lo parece.

—¿Y crees que la información de un desconocido que sólo afirma ser leal a Vongola es suficiente para formar un plan con ella? Yo creo que, a simple vista, tampoco. Pero yo intuí que eras un buen chico, y confié en ti. Al menos por una vez deberías corresponderme, ¿o no?

Luca rió.

—Vaya, sí que venías preparado. Eres un hombre inteligente, Irie —bromeó, para luego recobrar su seriedad—. En efecto, tengo un motivo personal para considerar a _Stella Vuota_ mi enemigo: ellos mataron al hombre que me quiso como un padre, y ahora amenazan la vida de lo más parecido a una hermana que tengo. ¿No es esa razón suficiente?

Shoichi sonrió.

—¿Me dejas ver tu anillo? —pidió.

Ligeramente sorprendido, el pelinegro se quitó su Medio Anillo Vongola y lo depositó en la mano de su interlocutor. El ojiverde lo examinó durante unos segundos y luego se lo devolvió.

—Como suponía, se te ha dado el Anillo de la Lluvia. Dime, ¿sabes cuál es la función de un Guardián de la Lluvia?

—No… —reconoció Luca.

—Prepararse para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, siendo así la lluvia pasajera que se lo lleva todo —recitó Shoichi de memoria—. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Luca se lo pensó durante casi un minuto.

—Soy algo así como… ¿El encargado del apoyo? Ya sabes, preparar las armas, curar las heridas, cosas así…

Ante esa respuesta, Irie se limitó a soltar una enorme carcajada.

—¿Sabes? He conocido a varios Guardianes de la Lluvia, y a algunos buenos candidatos para ser uno, ¡y tu respuesta a esa pregunta ha sido, de lejos, la más descabellada! —siguió riendo—. Escucha, el deber del Guardián de la Lluvia es, para mí, el más difícil de interpretar. Con todo, si piensas en el primero de ellos, Ugetsu Asari, puedes darte cuenta de cuál es tu rol auténtico.

—¿Y cuál es? —apremió Luca, dándole otro sorbo a su vaso de cerveza. Tanto misterio estaba comenzando a molestarlo, pero también se sentía intrigado.

—¿Deseas proteger a Nicole? ¿Lo deseas con toda tu alma, con toda tu determinación?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Pues claro que quería proteger a Nicole, ella era la razón por la que había empezado todo eso, para empezar.

—Por supuesto que quiero protegerla —afirmó el chico rotundamente.

–Entonces, al igual que Ugetsu abandonó la música que tanto amaba; al igual que Takeshi Yamamoto abandonó el beisbol; al igual que Superbi Squalo abandonó sus propias aspiraciones de liderar Varia, debes abandonar todo lo que no sea necesario para tu misión. Eres la letal lluvia que siempre está preparada para caer sobre el enemigo, el luchador clave que evita que el campo de batalla se manche de sangre innecesaria. Eres el encargado de dar el golpe final contra el enemigo, de forma pasajera y casi imperceptible. Esa es tu misión como Guardián de la Lluvia, y para ello debes dejar atrás todo lo que sea innecesario. Empezando por ese deseo inútil de venganza que sientes por la muerte de tu padre —explicó con firmeza Shoichi, dejando a Luca totalmente descolocado—. Soy el adulto que más ha hablado contigo en esta mansión y, aunque nuestras conversaciones telefónicas se han limitado a la información que me dabas, he podido notar en ti esa sed de venganza. No te pido que perdones a _Stella Vuota_ por sus acciones, pero… La búsqueda de venganza no te llevará a ningún sitio, no lo olvides. Especialmente si ese rencor evita que luches con todo tu poder.

Una vez terminado su discurso, Irie se dispuso a retirarse, pero Luca lo detuvo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Lo de mi poder.

—Tsuna me contó todo lo que sucedió durante la batalla contra Caroli. Sé que tienes una caja realmente excepcional, que te ha sido dada por esa organización y que, precisamente a causa de eso, te niegas a usar —el pelirrojo se acercó al joven y puso una mano en su hombro—. No dejes que el odio nuble tu juicio. Vongola te necesita. La Señorita te necesita.

Dicho eso, el científico se retiró, dejando sola a la recién nombrada Lluvia. También Nicole, que había escuchado a escondidas toda la conversación, pensó que lo mejor era que su amigo pensara a solas sobre lo que le acababan de decir.

* * *

—Así que mi propio hijo va a ser mi sucesor como Guardián, ¿eh? —dijo Mukuro en tono juguetón—. Me alegro por ti, Fran. Tan sólo espero que no des muchos problemas.

—Déjame tranquilo, papá —se quejó el chico quitando de su cabeza la mano de su padre, que le estaba revolviendo el cabello—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te encuentras? Ayer te veías bastante débil…

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —le tranquilizó su progenitor—. Tu madre estaba más afectada que yo, pero también está mejor. ¿No es así, Chrome?

—Sí… —corroboró la aludida, sonriendo gentilmente a su hijo—. Por cierto, Fran, ¿te encuentras tú bien? A fin y al cabo, la barrera que te protegía…

Francesco dudó por un segundo, pero se decidió a contestar.

—Tranquila, mamá, estoy bien —mintió él con una sonrisa—. No me ha pasado nada…

Su falacia fue interrumpida por un coscorrón en su cabeza procedente de su padre.

—¿A quién quieres engañar? Se te nota a leguas que te ha estado doliendo el ojo —dijo—. Tu madre y yo hemos rehecho tu protección, y la hemos mejorado un poco, así que no debería romperse de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, ahora que eres el Guardián de la Niebla, puede que tengas que deshacerla tú mismo en algún momento determinado…

Mukuro comenzó a reflexionar sobre sus propias palabras, pero en seguida fue interrumpido por Chrome:

—La Señorita se acerca, deberíamos ir a saludarla —comentó ella.

Entonces Fran se puso algo nervioso.

—¿Debería hablar con Nicole sobre mi problema…? —se planteó el pequeño.

Al escuchar su duda, Mukuro sonrió.

—Por el momento no. El Guardián de la Niebla es alguien misterioso que siempre debe ocultar varios secretos por el bien de la _Famiglia_. En parte, es el deber del Cielo tratar de comprenderle. Sea como fuere, mantén eso en secreto por ahora, para no causarle inconvenientes a la Señorita Nicole.

Y como si Mukuro la hubiera invocado, la aludida apareció entre ellos sin que Fran se diera cuenta. Aunque, al parecer, sus padres sí que lo habían hecho.

—¿Qué es lo que va a causarme problemas? —preguntó ella con preocupación—. Fran, si te pasa algo…

El chico sonrió y negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, Nicole. Es sólo que mi padre cree que no estoy capacitado para ser el Guardián de la Niebla aún.

—Ah, ya veo… —se dirigió a Mukuro—. No se preocupe, señor Rokudo. Confío en Fran y, según lo que me ha explicado Reborn sobre los Guardianes Vongola, creo que no conozco a nadie mejor que él para el puesto, así que fíese un poco más de su hijo, ¿quiere?

El tono de la chica sonaba más a orden o reproche que a petición o explicación. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por la frente de Mukuro.

—Si usted lo dice, Señorita, supongo que podré poner algo más de confianza en Fran.

—Así me gusta. Ahora, mi estimada Niebla, ¿le apetece venir conmigo a dar una vuelta? ¡Vamos a reunirnos con Luca e Ixavi!

Y, sin darle tiempo a responder, la castaña tomó a su amigo de la mano y lo arrastró entre la multitud.

—Bueno… Al menos parece que se creyó la pequeña mentira de nuestro hijo —comentó Mukuro—. Me pregunto cuándo se dará cuenta.

Chrome tan sólo soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te resulta gracioso?

—Si de verdad piensas eso es que no entiendes la forma de ser de las mujeres —le dejó caer su esposa con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó el de cabello color índigo—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada… —contestó ella guiñándole un ojo. Acto seguido, giró ciento ochenta grados sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que se habían ido los chicos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Nagi, espera! —la llamó Mukuro—. Maldición, esta chica… ¿En qué momento empezó a meterse conmigo? —se quejó, para inmediatamente proceder a seguir a su mujer.

* * *

—¡Atención, por favor! —llamó Tsuna a la multitud—. Los barcos que nos llevarán a nuestros destinos ya están aquí, así que, por favor, proceded a subiros a bordo! ¡Cuánto antes abordemos, antes llegaremos!

Obedientemente, varios de los presentes se despidieron de sus amigos y familias y, agrupándose por parejas, procedieron a subirse a los barcos. Nicole vio como Fran abrazaba a su madre, y cómo Xanxus se despedía de Ixavi con un golpe suave (para ser él) en la espalda.

Ella, por su parte, se acercó a su padre, que esperaba a que todas las naves se fueran junto a un hombre pelirrojo de ojos carmesíes.

—Papá —le llamó—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, así es— contestó el castaño con calma—. Ahora, tú eres quien manda en la mansión Vongola. Espero poder dejarlo todo en tus manos.

La chica, con paso lento, se acercó a él. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, sin poder resistirlo más, le rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro.

—Tranquila, Nicole… Volveré sano y salvo, ya lo verás…

—Más te vale… —lloró ella.

El hombre pelirrojo puso su mano en el hombro de la niña.

—Tranquila, yo protegeré a tu padre, no te preocupes —le aseguró.

—Protégete a ti mismo primero, Enma —bromeó Tsuna—. No vaya a ser que un chihuahua nos ataque por el camino.

Ambos adultos rieron fuertemente, y la chica, sin comprender del todo la situación, comenzó a reír también. Tras varios reconfortantes minutos, Nicole se separó de su padre adoptivo y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo con su mejor sonrisa:

—Ten cuidado, papá. Te estaremos todos esperando aquí mismo.

Tsuna sonrió y, acompañado por Enma, abordó la última embarcación y se dirigió hacia su destino: Oceanía.

* * *

Una semana después de la partida de los adultos, Nicole esperaba nerviosa a la puerta de la Mansión. Junto a ella, un gigante de alargado cabello castaño y ojos escarlatas esperaba a que llegaran los Guardianes de la chica.

—Señorita, ¡está segura de que no puedo ir con usted? —preguntó Ooyama—. Me preocupa su seguridad.

—Me temo que eso es imposible, Rauji —le contestó Reborn—. Tan sólo pueden ir el líder y tres Guardianes. Si va alguien más, será considerado un acto de traición al acuerdo, y no dudarán en usar la violencia.

—Sin embargo, tú si vienes con nosotros —dijo Nicole.

—Mi condición de tutor me da… ciertos privilegios especiales dentro de la mafia—. Tengo permiso para acompañaros, pero no para interferir.

—¿No dijiste que nos protegerías?

—Sólo puedo hacer eso si ellos violan el acuerdo establecido —explicó el Arcobaleno—. Si deciden atacaros, ya estarían incumpliendo con tu parte del trato, y los Vindice no dudarán en atraparles. Así que no te preocupes.

—Ese chico tiene razón —intervino Luca desde la puerta. Nicole se giró, solo para encontrarse con sus tres Guardianes acercándoseles con ropa casual.

—Veo que ya estamos todos—dijo Reborn—. Entonces, partamos. ¡A la prisión Vendicare!

* * *

—¿Te ocurre algo, Tsuna? —preguntó _Simon Decimo_ a su mejor amigo—. Pareces preocupado.

—No es nada, Enma, no te preocupes —sonrió Tsuna—. Es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**Y… capítulo terminado!**

**Lo siento, vais a tener que perdonarme por la tardanza, pero es que estuve de viaje al campo desde el jueves y no he podido actualizar prácticamente nada. Perdón TT_TT**

**Sin nada más que señalar, procederé con los reviews:**

**Lynette Vongola di Hibari****: Podría decirte qué les pasa, pero… Eso sería hacer **_**spoiler**_** y va en contra de mis principios, lo siento :P**

**Sesumi****: Ya me cuesta a mí imaginármelos, y soy el autor… Resumiendo, unos auténticos monstruos. Pero bueno, ya aparecerán, todo a su tiempo…**

**xxxMavis Vermillionxxx****: Espero que se te haga lo más leve posible todo el rollo escolar… Tranquila, sé cómo se siente. Sacar tiempo para escribir es una auténtica odisea.**

**Witch Mix****: Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo y, tranquila, el siguiente Guardián aparecerá en breves ;)**

**nicole o.0****: Bueno, fue corto en comparación con el resto. O eso creo… Bueno, da igual. P.D.: Dar sustos es mi especialidad ^^**

**Hime Masaomi****: Bueno, pues ahora las dos generaciones se separan para actuar por separado ¿Qué pasará? Lo dejaré en misterio….**

**Bueno, todo dicho ^^**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	9. Capitolo Ottavo

-_Capitolo Ottavo_-

_Vendicare Carcere_

Un escalofrío recorrió de arriba abajo la espalda de Nicole. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no era producto del miedo o el nerviosismo.

Estaba helada. Se estaba muriendo de frío.

Y es que nunca se había imaginado que la prisión Vendicare pudiera estar en un lugar como ese. Cuando le hablaron de la prisión más segura del mundo, la joven Vongola se había imaginado una tenebrosa fortaleza en la cima de una montaña sin vida, o algo parecido.

Pero no, tenía que estar escondida dentro de una sima en medio del polo sur.

Para empezar, ese lugar estaba extremamente lejos de donde ellos vivían. Les había llevado casi una semana llegar hasta allí, ya hora todavía tenían que caminar varios kilómetros para poder entrar en la cárcel sin perturbar el orden con aviones o máquinas que hicieran más ruido del necesario. Y para colmo, debían caminar en fila india para no perderse.

Reborn iba al frente, marcando el camino. Siguiéndole iba Fran, por ser el más joven. Nicole iba después del niño, y tras ella iban Luca e Ixavi en ese orden. Después de caminar durante más de una hora con serios problemas de coordinación entre ellos, Reborn habló por fin:

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo.

Y, en efecto, así era. Frente a ellos, oculta e imponente a la vez, se alzaba (o, mejor dicho, se hundía) la famosísima Prisión Vendicare, donde los perturbadores de las leyes de la mafia eran encerrados. Los cuatro jóvenes, emocionados, se acercaron al borde del acantilado para verla mejor, deshaciendo la perfecta hilera en el proceso.

Sin embargo, cuando el primero de ellos estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, una imponente llama de pura oscuridad apareció ante él. De ella surgió un hombre revestido con una capa negra y un sombrero de copa del mismo común. De su rostro, casi totalmente vendado, salían varias cataratas de cabello azabache, y sus ojos ambarino estaban fijados en los de Reborn.

—_Chaos_, cuánto tiempo sin verte, Jager.

—Reborn… Has venido por el llamado de _Stella Vuota_. ¿Dónde está el Décimo Vongola?

El Arcobaleno sonrió.

—Me temo que Tsuna no está disponible ahora mismo. En su lugar, Vongola ha decidido enviar a su sucesora, _Vongola Undicesimo_, Nicole di Vongola.

El Vindice clavó sus ojos en la chica.

—¿Ésta es la próxima Vongola? —dijo. A Nicole le pareció percibir cierto escepticismo en su inexpresivo tono de voz— Tráela a ella y a sus Guardianes dentro. El señor Bermuda desea hablar con vosotros.

* * *

Por cómo lo nombraba el gigantesco guardia de negro, la castaña se había imaginado al tal Bermuda como un hombre gigantesco y atemorizante. Su decepción fue enorme al darse cuenta de que el supuesto alcaide de la cárcel más segur del mundo no medía más de veinticinco centímetros de alto.

En efecto, Bermuda von Veckenschtein era un bebé. Un bebé vestido exactamente igual que los Vindice y con el rostro totalmente cubierto por vendas.

—Eh… ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —preguntó Luca en cuanto lo vio tras atravesar el umbral de la puerta de la oficina.

Aunque no lo expresaran tan abiertamente, Ixavi, Francesco, e incluso la misma Nicole estaban pensando lo mismo que él. ¿Cómo iba a ser ese bebé el alcaide de una prisión de esas proporciones? Tenía que ser algún tipo de broma.

Sin embargo, el propio infante se encargó de desmentir sus sospechas.

En cuanto Luca formuló su frase, el pequeño se envolvió en una llama de color azabache y reapareció en su hombro. Antes de que el pelinegro reaccionara ante tal proeza, el bebé, con un veloz movimiento, lo tomó de la mejilla y comenzó a pellizcársela dolorosamente.

—¡Oye! ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! —se quejó el undécimo Guardián de la Lluvia.

—Aprende a respetar a tus mayores, y entonces dejará de doler.

¿Mayores? ¿Había dicho mayores? Tanto la joven Vongola como sus Guardianes se habían quedado fríos de la impresión que esa criaturita les había causado.

—¿Un bebé que se teletransporta y habla como un adulto? ¡Guau! —comentó Francesco.

—No soy un bebé —dijo éste a modo de respuesta, y procedió a colocarse en el hombro de la Niebla ty repetir en él la misma acción que había realizado con Luca.

—Bermuda… ¿Podrías dejar de maltratar a mis estudiantes? —intervino Reborn— Me gustaría reservarme ese derecho.

—Si son tus estudiantes, enséñales modales, Reborn.

Dicho eso, el tal Bermuda volvió a volatilizarse, para después reaparecer en el hombro del _hitman_.

—Cambiando de tema… —dijo el pelopincho— No has cambiado nada en los últimos diez años, ¿es que la maldición aún te está haciendo efecto?

—Parece que la exposición casi constante a los pacificadores me impide crecer correctamente —señaló el alcaide—. Aunque no es que me importe realmente, ya me he acostumbrado a esta forma. Por cierto, Reborn, ¿podríamos tener una conversación privada ahora mismo? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.

El Arcobaleno del Sol asintió con la cabeza y Jager, tan amable y delicado como había demostrado ser hasta ese momento, sacó a los cuatro adolescentes de la sala.

* * *

Nicole y los chicos deambulaban por los pasillos de la misión. La mano derecha de Bermuda les había dicho que no se acercaran a las celdas, así que lo único que les quedaba era pasear por los corredores del área de oficinas.

—No entendí nada de lo que estaban diciendo —comentó Nicole—. ¿A qué se referirían con eso de una "maldición"? Estoy segura de que, aunque le preguntase, Reborn no me diría nada…

—Mi padre me comentó algo de una gran batalla contra una maldición, o algo así, hace tiempo, pero no lo recuerdo bien… —dijo Fran.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que el señor Basil me dijo algo similar el otro día. Creo que dio que mi padre "libró a los siete Arcobaleno de sus maldiciones".

—Puede que os refiráis a la Batalla de la Maldición Arcoíris —sugirió una voz que Nicole no reconoció.

—Mm… Así que batalla de la Maldición Arcoíris.. ya veo… ¡Espera! ¿Tú quién eres?

La castaña se giró bruscamente, sólo para darse cuenta de que la voz procedía de una sombra al final del pasillo. A su llamado, la misteriosa figura se sobresaltó ligeramente y, poco a poco, comenzó a cercarse a ellos.

—Eh.. Lo siento, hablé sin pensar, y me escuchasteis. No quería molestaros. Por favor, perdonadme.

La dueña de la voz era una chica de complexión algo ancha y considerable altura. Nicole estimó que debía medir alrededor de un metro y ochenta centímetros. Su cabello, negro como las llamas de los Vindice, estaba recogió en una coleta alta que alcanzaba casi hasta sus rodillas. Sus ojos, algo rasgados y de un curioso color rojo amaranto, mantenían la mirada fija en el suelo, como si no se atreviera a mirarles directamente a los ojos. Se notaba que no solía salir de la prisión, pues su piel tenía un tono níveo casi enfermizo. Vestía con ropa similar a la de los Vindice, solo que sin las vendas ni el sombrero de copa.

—Eh… ¿Eres una… trabajadora de la prisión, o algo así?

—No, o sea, sí —tartamudeó ella—. No trabajo en Vendicare, sólo vivo aquí…

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Luca— Este no parece ser el sitio idóneo para que una señorita viva.

—Bueno, no puedo hacer nada… Mi padre trabaja aquí, y no tenemos otro lugar para quedarnos…

—¿En serio? Deberías decirle a tu padre que se busque un oficio un poco menos deprimente —comentó Fran—. Espera, no será ese tal Jager, ¿no? Ya sabes, el tipo terrorífico del tamaño de un armario.

—¿Jager te parece grande? —rió ella ligeramente— Pues deberías conocer a Big Pino, ¡eso sí que es un monstruo!

—Bueno, al menos te hemos hecho sonreír. Buen trabajo, Fran —le felicitó Luca.

—¿Eh? ¿Sonreí? ¡Lo siento, si os ha molestado…!

—No seas estúpida —la interrumpió Ixavi con su delicadeza habitual—. Queríamos que sonrieras.

Nicole asintió.

—Por favor —pidió, cambiando drásticamente de tema—, ¿podrías explicarnos qué es eso de la batalla de la maldición Arcoíris?

—Eh… No estoy segura de que deba…

—Por favor, es importante —insistió la joven Vongola—. Tengo un conocido que podría estar relacionado con ello, y siento que no podré confiar plenamente en él hasta que le conozca mejor.

—¿Crees que no puedes confiar…? —repitió la pelinegra— Bueno, está bien, te lo contaré. Tampoco sé mucho, sólo lo que mi padre me dijo, pero…

La joven narró a los cuatro Vongola los sucesos de la batalla Representativa del Arcoíris o, al menos, la participación de Vindice y bermuda en ella.

—Así que Reborn, Yuni y el resto fueron convertidos en bebés, y se libraron de la maldición hace catorce años… ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho nada?

—No pienses en eso ahora, Nicole —le animó Luca—. Ya interrogaremos al señor Reborn más adelante. Aunque hay algo por lo que todavía siento algo de curiosidad… —se dirigió a la chica que acaban de conocer— Dices que tu padre fue quien te contó todo esto, ¿no? ¿Es que estuvo allí, o algo parecido?

La joven asintió.

—¿No os lo había dicho? ¡lo siento mucho! Mi nombre es Rapsodia von Veckenschtein, y soy la hija adoptiva de Bermuda von Veckenschtein, el director de la Prisión Vendicare.

* * *

—¿De qué querías hablar, Bermuda? —preguntó Reborn — Tiene que ser algo realmente importante como para que me hagas venir aquí otra vez.

—Una vez cada seis meses —comenzó a explicar Bermuda— todos los Vindice nos reunimos aquí para proyectar nuestras llamas de la noche en los pacificadores y así estabilizar el Tri-ni-set. He estado en contacto con esos chupetes en estos catorce años mucho más que tú o cualquiera que sus dueños reales, así que sé que hay algo que está yendo mal —se giró para darle la cara a Reborn—. La única razón por la que acepté encarcelar aquí a ese tal Cor Caroli fue porque sabía que, eventualmente, tú vendrías. Y es por eso por lo que llamé también a ese hombre.

Reborn arqueó sus dos cejas.

—Por "ese hombre" no te referirás a…

—En efecto, se refiere a mí.

Reborn reconoció fácilmente al propietario de aquella voz.

—Checker Face…

—El mismo que viste y calza. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, mi querido amigo Reborn.

—Y me hubiera gustado no volver a verte nunca.

Checker Face se acercó a ambos Arcobaleno. Era un hombre de cabello blanco, rasgos finos y ojos escarlatas cubiertos por gafas redondas de montura roja. Vestía un sencillo conjunto de camisa holgada verde y tejanos.

–A mí tampoco me gusta tener cerca a este tipo, pero en una ocasión como esta, creo que es necesario.

—El Décimo Vongola ha ordenado la reconstrucción de los Anillos Vongola. La existencia simultánea de los Anillos y los _Vongola Gear_ está alterando el equilibrio del Tri-ni-set —explicó el Administrador.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que destruya los anillos?

—No, eventualmente, los _Vongola Gear_ perderán su influencia sobre el Tri-ni-set, y ésta pasará enteramente a los anillos de la undécima Generación. Lo que me preocupa es… Esa gente de _Stella Vuota_. No sé lo que están haciendo, pero… Los Pacificadores parecen nerviosos.

Los tres varones dirigieron su vista al centro de la sala. Dentro de una vitrina ovalada, y envueltos en llamas de la noche, los Pacificadores de los Arcobaleno parpadeaban con una intensidad nunca vista.

—Eso ya lo veo… —dijo Reborn — Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me vuelva a poner el pacificador? ¿Qué encuentre siete nuevos Arcobaleno? ¿Qué destruya _Stella Vuota_? Las tres son imposibles ahora mismo.

Kawahira, alias Checker Face, sonrió.

—Por supuesto, no puedo pedirte a ti que hagas algo como eso. Ahora mismo estás ocupado en tu oficio como tutor de la Undécima Vongola. Aunque sí que va a ser necesario que te enfrentes a esa organización del demonio.

—Mi posición me impide intervenir directamente en asuntos de la mafia. Deberías saber eso —respondió el pelinegro con tono cortante.

—¡Y tú deberías saber que esto ya no es un asunto de la mafia! —exclamó el peliblanco— Reborn, el destino del mundo depende del Tri-ni-set. Depende de ti, del resto de los Arcobaleno, y depende de los Vongola. Por favor, Reborn…

El _hitman_ le echó otro vistazo a la urna de los chupetes. Los siete Pacificadores brillaban preocupantemente. Era el momento de tomar una decisión, él lo sabía. Aún así, esa no era una resolución a la que fuera sencillo llegar.

—Dadme tiempo, lo pensaré.

Dicho eso, Reborn salió de la sala.

* * *

—¿Eres la hija de ese bebé? —se sorprendió el primogénito de Xanxus.

—Cálmate, Ixavi —trato de tranquilizarle Luca–. Ha dicho que es su hija adoptiva.

—En efecto, así es —confirmó Rapsodia—. Bermuda me adoptó hace alrededor de diez años, cuando sólo tenía siete. Aunque supongo que no os importa realmente mi vida, así que debería irme…

—Rapsodia, ¿tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó Nicole.

—No… ¿Por qué?

—¿Te apetece quedarte un rato con nosotros? Tampoco tenemos nada que hacer, así que…

La chica dudó por un momento, para dedicarles después una brillante sonrisa.

—¡Sí!

Sin embargo, su breve momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por la repentina intervención de otra voz desconocida.

—No, me temo que sí tenéis algo que hacer.

La voz en cuestión tenía un timbre curioso cuanto menos. Era dulce y melódica, pero no sonaba exactamente como la voz de una mujer.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ixavi con un tono ligeramente amenazante— ¿Qué quieres?

—Jo, jo, jo… Tranquilizaos, niños, no tengo intención de haceros daño… De momento.

De repente, una bella música comenzó a sonar por todas. Los cinco jóvenes se quedaron totalmente embelesados por el dulce sonido. Poco a poco, el punto del que provenía la música se hacía cada vez más y más sencillo de percibir. Se estaba acercando desde el fondo de ese mismo pasillo.

—Señor Vega… —le reconoció Rapsodia— Creo que se le informó que no debía tener interacción con el líder Vongola y sus guardianes hasta el momento de la reunión.

—Oh, querida Rapsodia, lo siento mucho. En mi defensa debo decir que la hermosa señorita que le acompaña no es realmente la líder de Vongola, sino una candidata a serlo que vino en representación del auténtico líder.

La persona que dijo eso era un hombre (o mujer, Nicole no estaba segura) de larguísima melena rubia rizada y ojos esmeraldas. Su cuerpo, alargado, delgado y estilizado, estaba cubierto por un larguísimo manto negro decorado con una estrella plateada de doce puntas.

—_Stella Vuota_ —recordó la joven heredera Vongola—. ¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre le sonrió altaneramente.

—Mi nombre es Vega, bella dama, y soy la mano derecha de la señorita Spica, una de las líderes de mi amada _famiglia_. Elvashak, pequeño, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Te he echado de menos.

—Nicole —la llamó el aludido—, si _Stella Vuota_ ha mandado a Vega para hacer las negociaciones, estaremos en serios problemas en el caso de que decida usar la fuerza. A pesar de su apariencia, es un tipo realmente peligroso…

—Querida, ¿quieres ver una pequeña demostración de mi poder? —se rió— Bueno, lo acabarás contemplando igualmente…

Dicho eso, sacó de sus bolsillos una cajita de color añil decorada con la estrella de doce puntas. En cuanto introdujo su anillo en ella, ésta se abrió dejando salir a un pequeño grillo que se apoyó en el hombro de su dueño.

—_Grillo di Niebbia_. Ese es el nombre de mi caja principal. La pregunta e… ¿qué puede hacer? Eso tiene fácil respuesta.

El animalito comenzó a frotar sus patas, haciéndoles producir un extraño sonido similar a una melodía, pero que se introdujo por los oídos de los presentes, obligándoles a tapar sus orejas y echarse de rodillas al suelo.

—¿Veis lo que puedo hacer? —rió el ojiazul—. Y eso no es nada, mirad. ¡_Cambio Form_...!

Sus palabras fueron detenidas por una mano tapándole la boza.

—No hables más de lo que debes, Vega —le ordenó una voz firme y autoritaria.

La visión de aquella mujer dejó a Nicole totalmente deslumbrada.

—Es hermosa…

Y así era. La joven que recién había aparecido no era solamente hermosa, era la encarnación de la belleza. Su cabello, de un resplandeciente rubio oro, caía libremente por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos, enormes esmeraldas que relucían en la oscuridad de los pasillos de Vendicare, parecían atravesarla con la mirada y poder leer sus pensamientos. Su piel, blanca como la nieve y sedosa como la más fina de las telas, parecía reflejar totalmente la casi inexistente luz de las velas. También su cuerpo era perfecto: ni totalmente plano, ni excesivamente voluptuoso. Sencillamente esbelto, delgado y equilibrado. Vestía la misma túnica negra que su acompañante, sin embargo, en ella parecía ser una prenda mucho más elegante y distinguida que en el afeminado hombre que estaba con ella.

—Spica… —tartamudeó Luca— No puede ser que seas tú la que va a llevar a cabo las negociaciones, ¿verdad?

—En efecto, así es, Elvashak —sonrió ella—. El líder supremo de _Stella Vuota_ ha designado que no había nadie mejor que yo para participar en las negociaciones por la liberación de nuestro compañero Caroli. Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo volver a mis aposentos. Necesito estar lista para nuestra reunión.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, la bellísima chica se retiró por donde había llegado.

—Vaya, eso ha sido… Impresionante —comentó Rapsodia.

—Qué envidia… —dijo Nicole.

—¿En qué momento llegó? —se preguntó Fran.

—Ni lo sé ni me importa —dijo Ixavi a modo de respuesta.

Luca, a diferencia de sus compañeros, parecía estar más atemorizado que admirado ante la presencia de la recién llegada.

—Spica… Chicos, ahora sí que estamos en muy serios problemas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Francesco— ¿Tan poderosa es?

—Sí, sin duda. Estoy seguro de que, incluso para el padre de Nicole, vencerla sería una prueba que le dejaría medio muerto. Es una de las trece personas más poderosas de _Stella Vuota_, una de sus líderes.

—Entonces no nos queda otra opción que evitar el enfrentamiento directo…

—En efecto, no tenemos ninguna otra opción.

—Atención —se oyó la voz de Bermuda a través del sistema de megafonía de la prisión—, que los representantes de la _Vongola Famiglia_ y de la _Stella Vuota Famiglia_ se reúnan en la entrada de Vendicare dentro de cinco minutos. No daremos más tiempo.

La conexión se cortó.

—Parece que se nos ha acabado el tiempo… —comentó Ixavi.

—Vamos, entonces —ordenó Nicole.

—Como ordenes —obedeció Luca.

—Chicos… —susurró Rapsodia—¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

Nicole dudó por un segundo.

—¿Estás segura? Puede ser peligroso.

La chica sacó dos cajas moradas del interior de su túnica Vindice.

—No os preocupéis. Soy fuerte —dijo ella con convicción. Al segundo, su aparentemente fuerte determinación volvió a flaquear —. Si no os es molestia, claro…

La heredera Vongola.

—¿Sabes? Nos acabamos de conocer, pero… Creo que podremos ser grandes amigas. Si quieres, eres libre de venir con nosotros.

* * *

—Así que ya se acabó el tiempo… —musitó Reborn.

—Aún tienes algo más —le indicó Kawahira—. Pero, si los de _Stella Vuota_ deciden atacar, tendrás que tomar la decisión rápidamente.

—Eso ya lo sé.

* * *

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Regulus? —exclamó Spica a través del teléfono— ¿No querías sacar a Caroli? ¿Nuestra misión principal? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Es nuestro compañero! —hubo una breve pausa— ¿Qué son órdenes del líder? Ya veo… Si ese es el caso…

La rubia colgó el teléfono. Vega, curioso, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, señorita Spica? La noto algo… pesadumbrosa…

—Ha habido un cambio de planes —anunció ella con voz neutra.

* * *

La temperatura no había ascendido nada desde el momento en que llegaron. De hecho, se había vuelto peor: una fuerte ventisca de hielo y nieve azotaba la llanura, impidiendo una visión correcta de la zona.

Nicole había llegado justo a tiempo a la reunión, acompañada de sus Guardianes y Rapsodia. Los representantes de _Stella Vuota_ estaban llegando tarde, pero la joven Vongola estaba preocupada por otra persona.

—¿Dónde estará Reborn? —se preguntó por enésima vez.

—Tranquila, Nicole, seguro que está bien.

—Creo que deberíais preocuparos más por vosotros mismos —oyeron que decía la voz de Vega.

—Así que ya estáis aquí… —señaló Ixavi.

—En efecto, ya hemos llegado —confirmó Spica—. Señor Veckenschtein, ¿podría darle comienzo a la reunión?

—Me temo que aún no… —contestó bermuda, que estaba entre ambos representantes, de pie sobre el hombro de Jager— Rapsodia, ven aquí, vamos a teletransortarnos a una zona segura. No sabemos cómo puede desarrollarse esto…

—Lo sé, padre, pero… No sé por qué, quiero estar junto a Nicole y los chicos en este momento. No es que me haya hecho tan amiga de ellos como para no querer separarme… Es sólo que… Siento que algo va a pasar, y que debo ver ese algo.

Bermuda asintió.

—Como desees, hija. Pero debes saber que, en cuanto esto de comienzo, ni Jager ni yo podremos garantizar tu seguridad. ¿Aún así deseas quedarte?

La pelinegra sintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces prepárate, niña —le advirtió Vega con cierto nerviosismo—, porque vas a ver algo realmente increíble.

Nicole, siempre suspicaz, no pasó por alto ese comentario.

—¿Qué quieres decir con…?

Pero lo hizo tarde.

—En ese caso… Comencemos con la reunión.

Tras anunciar eso, Bermuda desapreció en su llama de la noche.

Antes de cruzar si quiera una palabra, Nicole vio como Spica sacaba una caja dorada del interior de su manto.

—Realmente no quería llegar a esto, pero… _Vergene Sacra del Sereno_.

* * *

**Vale, sé que he tardado mucho. No tengo excusa. Sencillamente andaba corto de inspiración, y eso se ve bastante bien en este capítulo, que no me ha quedado muy allá.**

**Mal, Loco, mal. Estás perdiendo facultades.**

**Bueno, como autodespreciarme no me va a ayudar en nada, voy a proceder con los reviews…**

**Sesumi****: Pues, por llevar la contraria, ahora tardo dos semanas XD. Nah, lo siento mucho, pero es que estuve jugando a un juego, me dio la inspiración repentina y… Vale, me dejo de excusas, la próxima vez tardaré menos.**

**nicole o.0****: ¿Yo te copio? ¡Tú me copias! ¿O te copio yo sin saberlo? ¿O nos copiamos mutuamente? ¡Aggggg, no lo sé! Y sí, tienes razón, Mukuro no entiende a las chicas. Y que lo diga yo, que soy hombre… Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo también **

**angelacorus****: A ver, que te preparo psicológicamente… Estamos en el equivalente al primer arco argumental: Nicole va uniendo a la que será su familia y bla, bla, bla… Pues tu OC aparecerá en el segundo arco, así que me temo que vas a tener que esperar. Lo siento U^^**

**Cassis9313****: ¡No! ¿Cómo vas a ser horrible? Hay que ser muy buena persona para segyir una historia tan lenta con tanta paciencia… O eso creo. Bueno, da igual, tan sólo espero que este capítulo te guste también.**

**Azuka23****: Pues aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste.**

**eclipse total****: Bien, me encanta recibir gente nueva **** Espero que te siga gustando mi fic, y te invito a enviar un OC si así lo deseas.**

**Anubisfullbuster****: Bueno, supongo que 14 años dan para que maduren un poco, así que es normal que queden un poco OoC… Dejando de lado eso.. ¿9/10? ¿No es eso mucho? No creo que esto sea tan bueno para nada, pero bueno… ¡Las buenas críticas son bien recibidas! Y las mals tambiñen, siempre que sean constructivas… Bueno, no me enrollo m´´as, espero que te haya gustado **

**velcarleo02****: Eeeeeeeh… Damnnnnn?**

**: No tienes por qué disculparte, eres libre de leer el fic o no hacerlo cuando quieras… Y, buano, aquí hay un personaje bastante importante que se une al plantel… ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Hime Masaomi****: Pues he tardado bastante en actualizar… Bueno, el caso es que ya está aquí, ¿no? Espero que sea de tu agrado **

**Bueno, pues nada, no ha sido precisamente de los mejores capítulos del fic, pero bueno…**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	10. Capitolo Nono

-_Capitolo Nono_-

_Il potere de Stella Vuota_

—_Vergene Sacra del Sereno_.

En cuanto Spica pronunció esas palabras, la caja amarilla en su mano se abrió de forma repentina, liberando una enorme columna de luz que parecía llegar más allá de las nubes. Dentro de la corriente en cuestión podía distinguirse una oscura figura antropomórfica que se iba haciendo cada vez más nítida. En cuanto la luz desapareció, los cinco jóvenes pudieron descubrir, al fin, qué era lo que había surgido de la caja.

—¿Un… ser humano? —balbuceó Ixavi.

En efecto, lo que había salido de la caja no era un animal o un arma, sino una mujer. Una mujer de cabello castaño adornado con una corona de laurel y vestida con una túnica blanca que se movía al ritmo de un inexistente viento. Sus pies descalzos no tocaban el suelo, lo que, junto a sus ojos relajadamente cerrados, su débil sonrisa y su increíble aura dorada transmitían una sensación de paz y temor a partes iguales.

—Pero… eso es imposible —dijo Rapsodia.

—No, no lo es —rebatió Luca—. No para _Stella Vuota_.

—No hables de más, Elvashak —le advirtió Vega—. Sabes lo que les pasa a los que hablan de más, ¿no?

El moreno sonrió.

—¿Crees que a estas alturas me importa lo que me hagáis?

—Tch… —se quejó el afeminado hombre.

—Escucha, Nicole —le llamó su Guardián de la Lluvia—. Los doce comandantes de _Stella Vuota_ cuentan con unas cajas especiales diseñadas por Koenig llamadas "Cajas Estrato". La _Vergene sacra del Sereno_ es una de ellas. A diferencia de las normales, que contienen animales o seres mitológicos, las Cajas Estrato contienen criaturas divinas increíblemente poderosas.

—¿Criaturas divinas? ¿Quieres decir que dentro de esas cajas hay dioses? —preguntó Francesco.

La Lluvia tragó saliva.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Cómo vamos a derrotar eso? —preguntó Rapsodia.

—No podéis —les respondió la propia Spica—. Si ya habéis terminado de hablar, os pido por favor que os rindáis y me permitáis llevaros conmigo. Si dejáis que os aprese, podré interceder por vosotros ante el líder de _Stella Vuota_ para no tener que mataros.

—Como si fuéramos a rendirnos tan fácilmente —le desafió Nicole.

Spica suspiró.

—Como queráis… ¡_Vergene Sacra del Sereno_! ¡_Tempo per la Giustizia_!

En las manos de la extraña mujer aparecieron dos discos brillantes. Nicole se vio a si misma reflejada en uno de los luminosos espejos, sin embargo, algo era diferente. No se veía tal cual era en ese momento, sino una versión más adulta de sí misma. Se veía sentada cómodamente en el trono de la _Vongola Famiglia_, rodeada de otras seis personas. Podía ver la imponente figura de un Ixavi con el pelo aún más largo a su izquierda con las manos en la espalda. Podía ver a un curtido y relajado Luca sentado a su derecha con la espalda apoyada en el brazo del trono. Podía ver a un Francesco adolescente de pie a su espalda. Las otras tres personas eran las tres chicas: una tenía el pelo negro, y sólo se le podía ver un ojo, que era de un electrizante azul metálico; otra, que estaba un poco alejada del grupo, tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta el pecho; la última, de pie a su derecha, tenía el cabello de color negro atado en un cola de caballo alta que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

—¿Rapsodia? —musitó Nicole.

—Mira al otro plato —le indicó Spica.

Nicole así lo hizo. Sin embargo, en el otro espejo no había nada reflejado.

—¿Qué significa esto…? —bramó Ixavi.

—_Tempo per la Giustizia_. Es la habilidad principal de mi caja de combate. _Vergene Sacra del Sereno_ fue creada en base a la diosa griega de la justicia. En las dos estrellas que sostiene, puede verse el futuro que todos compartís. Ahora mismo os hayáis en una encrucijada: podéis rendiros o enfrentaros a mí. Si os rendís, viviréis, pero si no… —la hermosa mujer miró de reojo el otro disco.

—Pero, si sólo uno nos muestra su reflejo… —rezonó Fran— Significa que, si no nos rendimos, no tendremos futuro…

—Exacto —concordó la rubia, cerrando los ojos—. Entonces, ¿cuál es vuestra decisión?

Nicole no sabía qué hacer, si se rendían, nada les aseguraba que les fueran a mantener con vida. Pero, si no lo hacían….

De repente, un sonido la extrajo de sus cavilaciones: una risa. La risa de Luca.

—¡Chicos, no dejéis que os engañe! —exclamó el Guardián de la Lluvia— ¡El poder de Spica tiene un defecto!

—¡Elvashak! –le interrumpió Vega— ¿A qué nivel de traición eres capaz de llegar?

—Creo habértelo dicho ya, Byron —le dijo Luca—. No os he traicionado, porque nunca estuve de vuestra parte.

—Grrrrrr…. —gruñó el rubio con rabia— ¡Señorita Spica, deme permiso para callar a ese traidor!

—No —se negó la aludida—. Deja que se lo diga.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Escuchad, chicos! ¡El fallo en el poder de Spica consiste en que, si bien ambos platos señalan futuros ciertos, ella no sabe cómo llegar a cada uno!

—Eso significa que… —dijo Ixavi.

—La señorita Spica iba de farol —concluyó la frase Rapsodia.

—Exacto, así es —concordó Luca—. Y ahora, si pensamos lógicamente… ¿De verdad creéis que Nicole iba a estar sentada en el trono de la _Vongola Famiglia_ si nos dejamos capturar? ¡Pues claro que no!

—Entonces… El mejor futuro es el que tendremos si luchamos —dijo la castaña, poniéndose en guardia.

—Espere, señorita Nicole —la detuvo Rapsodia—. Aunque hayamos elegido el camino de la lucha, usted no puede enfrentarse a una caja estando desarmada. Deje que luche yo.

—¿Cómo? ¡No, Rapsodia! Eres mi amiga, no puedo pedirte que arriesgues tu vida por mí…

Nicole se apresuró a levantarse, pero una mano la detuvo sujetándola por el hombro.

—Deja que lo haga —dijo el Guardián de la Niebla con frialdad.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero, Fran, ¿qué pasa si…?

—¿¡De verdad has mirado los platos, tonta!? —le cortó Ixavi— El futuro de Rapsodia es estar con nosotros, como uno de tus Guardianes. No perderá fácilmente.

Entonces, Nicole lo notó. Vio como Ixavi apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y sintió cómo la mano que Fran mantenía en su hombro temblaba. Se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos ardían con el mismo deseo de pelear que ella, pero que se estaban reteniendo a sabiendas de que lanzarse a la batalla sin armas era una muerte segura.

—Confía en nosotros, Nicole —dijo Luca—. Sabemos lo que hacemos.

—¿Cómo? Luca, ¿tú vas a luchar? —preguntó la chica.

—Por suerte, yo no vengo desarmado.

De su bolsillo, el moreno extrajo una pequeña caja azul, con el dibujo de una estrella de doce puntas en todas sus caras.

—Elvashak, tú… —Spica parecía sorprendida— ¿Vas a usar tu caja de _Stella Vuota_ contra nosotros?

—Sí —el chico se encogió de hombros—. ¿Pensasteis que os odiaba tanto como para no querer usar vuestras armas? —el chico sonrió de medio lado— Pues tenéis razón. Pero, como Guardián de la Lluvia, a veces tengo que dejar ciertas cosas de lado por el bien de mi _famiglia_.

—¿Cómo? —balbuceó Vega— Pero, el informe de Caroli…

—Parece que tomó esa resolución después de la derrota de Caroli —razonó Spica sin perder la calma—. Bueno, independientemente de lo que haga, no podrá derrotar a mi _Vergene Sacra del Sereno_.

—Eso está por ver.

Usando un anillo negro simple, Rapsodia invocó una llama púrpura en su dedo. Con ella, abrió una caja de la que extrajo una enorme guadaña negra con dos hojas de color morado. EN un ágil movimiento, las separó en dos guadañas normales idénticas.

—Empezaré yo.

La chica se lanzó directamente hacia Spica, ignorando a la mujer brillante. Los filos de sus armas estallaron en un torrente de flamas violáceas. Con decisión y de forma casi natural, Rapsodia cruzó ambas cuchillas frente a la rubia, en un explosivo tajo en forma de X. Rápidamente, la chica dio un salto hacia atrás, hasta quedar al lado de Gianluca.

—¡Guau! —exclamó éste último— ¡Buen golpe!

—Gracias —sonrió tímidamente la pelinegra—. Aunque no es suficiente.

En cuanto la nube de humo producida por la explosión se disipó, los cinco adolescentes vieron que Spica no solamente estaba bien, sino que, además, estaba rodeada de un campo de fuerza dorado.

—_Protezione Divina_ —le escucharon decir.

—Oh… Me esperaba que al menos hiciera algo de daño… —dijo Luca.

—Ya…

—No podéis derrotarme. Ésta es vuestra última oportunidad: rendíos o moriréis.

Luca no deshizo su sonrisa.

—Bueno… Entonces moriremos.

Dicho eso, de su Anillo Vongola surgió una llama de color azul claro. Sostuvo su caja en su mano, e introdujo su anillo en ella.

—Cuanta mayor sea la pureza de un anillo, mayor poder puede extraerse de una caja —explicó—. Los anillos que nos dan en _Stella Vuota_ no son de lo mejor, pero… Sus cajas son bastante fuertes. Me pregunto cómo será la caja mi caja con el poder de un Anillo Vongola —dicho eso, la caja comenzó a abrirse, en un estallido de luz azul—. ¡_Lince di Pioggia_!

La luz proveniente de la caja inundó todo el patio, impidiendo a todos los presentes ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando desapareció, todos pudieron contemplar al animal que G.G. había invocado.

Era un hermoso y elegante felino de pelaje blanco moteado con puntos negros. El pelo de su rostro caía como una catarata, cubriendo su cuello y dando la sensación de que tenía barba. Sus ojos, de un helado color gris, observaban analíticamente a Vega y Spica. Con todo, lo más impresionante del hermoso animal eran las frías llamas azules que sobresalían de la parte de atrás de sus orejas, de sus afiladas garras y de su cola. Si el elemento del Guardián de la Lluvia era el agua, ese lince era, sin duda, la representación del más peligroso de sus estados: el hielo.

—Es más grande que cuando estaba con nosotros… —observó Vega— Sin embargo, esa caja fue diseñada para el espionaje y el sigilo. No debería ser muy fuerte en combate.

—Bueno… —dijo Luca— Digamos que ahora es un poco diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El chico sonrió al recordar lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

Acababa de recuperarse de las heridas causadas en el combate contra Caroli, y observaba sentado en su camilla la caja que se había utilizado cuando estaba infiltrado en _Stella Vuota_.

—¿Cómo voy a utilizar esto…? —se preguntó por enésima vez.

—Chico, tienes visita —escuchó que decía Shamal.

Luca alzó la vista, y ante él vio a un chico de aproximadamente su edad, de cabello verde, ojos negros cubiertos por gafas de pasta redondas, barba a medio afeitar y bata de laboratorio.

—¿Tú quién eres? —le preguntó de mala gana.

El peliverde se ajustó sus gafas.

—¿Qué forma es esa de dirigirte a tu salvador, mocoso? Mi nombre es Verde, y he venido aquí a ayudarte.

Luca se rio con cierta amargura.

—¿Y cómo vas a ayudarme tú? Ni siquiera sabes cuál es mi problema…

—Oh, sí que lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Además, por supuesto que puedo ayudarte: soy el Arcobaleno más inteligente de la historia, el hombre al que llaman el Segundo DaVinci —se jactó—. Si me das esa caja, la remodelaré hasta que parezca que nunca ha pertenecido a esa organización. Será una caja más de la _Vongola Famiglia_, ya lo verás.

El chico volvió a sonreír.

—Ese no es el problema. No es que sea demasiado débil, es sólo que no quiero usarla.

El otro se rio.

—Bueno, tus problemas de actitud tendrás que resolverlos tú sólo. Eso sí, Reborn me ha pedido que le haga un par de arreglos a tu caja, y cuando ese estúpido se pone pesado, no hay quien le diga que no. Así que, ¿qué te parece si me la das mientras piensas qué es lo que vas a hacer con tu vida?

* * *

Al undécimo Guardián de la Lluvia le cayó una gotita de sudor por la frente sólo con recordar la extraña experiencia.

—El caso es —continuó— que mi _Lince di Pioggia_ ya no es la misma caja de antes. ¡Ahora es más fuerte y está preparado para destrozarte, Spica!

La aludida suspiró.

—Adelante —dijo—, haz lo que quieras.

El chico sonrió.

—Eso haré. ¡Vamos, Arty!

Al escuchar su nombre, el lince rugió, y sus llamas se intensificaron notoriamente.

—¿Lo llamaste Arty? —musitó Ixavi por debajo.

—¡_Lince di Pioggia_! ¡_Graffio Veloce_!

A una velocidad similar a la del sonido, Arty apareció frente a la mujer brillante, arañándola con una de sus garras envuelta en llamas. Dio otro salto, y apareció ante Spica, pero ella ya se lo esperaba.

—¡_Vergene Sacra del Sereno_! ¡_Protezione Divina_!

Sin embargo, el luminoso campo de fuerza no apareció, y el felino hizo un corte con sus garras en el estómago de la mujer.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió ella.

Spica calló de espaldas, y Vega rápidamente a socorrerle. El arañazo había rasgado su ropa, rebelando tres cicatrices sangrantes en el torso de la rubia. Lo curioso era que, además de sangre, de la herida salían pequeñas llamas azules.

—_Tranquillità_… —susurró Spica— Usaste las Llamas de Lluvia de tu lince para paralizar a mi _Vergene Sacra del Sereno_.

—Sí, así es. Si hago eso, puedo derrotarte sin tener que luchar directamente contra tu _Vergene Sacra_. Además, ahora que estás herida, utilizar tu _Cambio Forma_ será inútil. Tampoco pienso darte tiempo para que te regeneres con tus Llamas del Sol. Has perdido, Spica.

La mujer sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo siento, Elvashak. No quería usar esto, pero… Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Os di demasiadas oportunidades de sobrevivir.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Vega— Señorita Spica, ¡va a destruir toda Vendicare si utiliza eso!

—Es eso, o fracasar en nuestra misión… —murmuró ella— Vega, ¿estás dispuesto a soportar la ira de nuestro líder?

El hombre tragó saliva.

—No… —dijo finalmente.

La chica asintió.

—_Vergene Sacra del Sereno_… _Punizione del Olimpo_.

Al escuchar la orden, los dos discos de la brillante mujer se unieron en uno sobre su cabeza. Al momento, el disco se convirtió en una esfera tan brillante como el Sol.

—¿Una estrella de Llamas del Sol? —se sorprendió Luca— ¡Rapsodia, ayúdame a contenerlo! ¡Si nos alcanza, moriremos!

—¿Qué? ¡No, Luca! —exclamó Nicole.

Entonces, notó que sus otros dos amigos pasaban por delante de ella.

—¿Fran? ¿Ixavi? ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Protegerte —bufó el rubio.

—Rapsodia, échate atrás —indicó el hijo de Mukuro con tono imperativo—. Sin un Anillo Vongola, probablemente no puedas resistir ese ataque.

La pelinegra obedeció. Guardó sus armas en su caja, y se puso al lado de la castaña.

—¿Qué? —Nicole estaba confusa— ¿Qué intentáis hacer?

—Luca, guarda a Arty. No necesitamos a las cajas para esto —indicó Ixavi.

El Guardián de la Lluvia así lo hizo.

—Ah, así que vamos a hacer eso.

—Nicole, probablemente no lo sepas… —dijo Fran.

—Pero hay algo que todos los Guardianes Vongola pueden hacer para proteger a su jefe —completó el hijo de Xanxus.

—Tu padre nos dijo el día antes de marcharse que sólo vio a los Guardianes de _Vongola Nono_ hacerlo una vez, pero que fue impresionante. Así que se nos ocurrió practicarlo en secreto, para situaciones como ésta.

—Sólo somos tres, pero debería funcionar… —dijo Fran.

—¡Pues claro que funcionará! —exclamó Ixavi.

Entonces, el sol que estaba creando la caja de combate, y que ya había adoptado un tamaño descomunal, estalló en una potente ráfaga de fuego dorado. Poco a poco, la energía fue concentrándose, hasta formar una concentrada columna de luz que se dirigió directamente hacia los jóvenes Vongola. Los tres Guardianes pusieron al frente sus puños cerrados con los anillos en sus dedos, y comenzaron a liberar sus llamas fuertemente.

—¡_Difesa a Circolo_! —exclamaron los tres al unísono.

Entonces, las tres llamas parecieron solidificarse, formando tres escudos semitransparentes: uno azul, uno rojo y uno índigo. La ráfaga de energía amarilla impactó contra los escudos, que impidieron su avance con firmeza.

El choque fue explosivo: el _Punizione del Olimpo_ parecía estar ganándole terreno a la media _Difesa a Circolo_, pero los escudos de llamas creados por los tres Guardianes no cedían con facilidad. Los tres chicos eran empujados hacia atrás, creando profundos surcos en la nieve al arrastrar forzadamente sus pies. Luces de cuatro colores iluminaban la estancia, maravillando y horrorizando a los presentes a partes iguales. La energía destructiva podía sentirse a leguas. Si las Llamas del Sol lograban destruir las barreras Vongola, sería el fin de Vendicare, eso lo sabían todos. Después de varios minutos que parecieron horas, el haz de luz amarilla se disipó, dejando ver a los tres chicos con sus escudos aún en ristre. Inmediatamente después, las llamas solidificadas comenzaron a agrietarse poco a poco, hasta que los escudos estuvieron completamente deshechos.

Luca suspiró con agotamiento.

—Lo hemos conseguido… —dijo.

—No… —la voz de Francesco parecía temblorosa— Hemos fallado.

Nicole, al escuchar eso, miró hacia donde se encontraba Spica. Entonces, comprendió las palabras de su Guardián más joven: la esfera solar aún seguía sobre la cabeza de la mujer brillante, a la espera de que Spica le ordenara atacar otra vez.

—No podremos… —jadeó Ixavi— volver a levantar los escudos…

—No… —Rapsodia parecía al borde del pánico.

—Lo habéis hecho bien… —dijo Spica suavemente. Las heridas provocadas por las garras de Arty parecían estar pasándole factura— Pero, aún no me habéis vencido… Por favor, perdonadme. _Arrivederci_.

La _Vergene Sacra del Sereno_ preparó su esfera luminosa para una segunda oleada. La pequeña estrella estalló, volvió a concentrar su energía, y la proyectó sobre los ya debilitados chicos. Sin embargo, una figura oscura se detuvo entre el ataque y ellos, puso su puño al frente, como si fuera a levantar un escudo, y sucedió lo inesperado.

La enorme oleada de energía se fue haciendo más pequeña y se proyectó en el puño del misterioso hombre hasta desaparecer: su anillo la había absorbido.

—¡_Chaos_! —les saludó Reborn. Llevaba una especie de chupete amarillo a modo de anillo— Gracias por detener el primer ataque, chicos. SI no hubierais ganado tiempo, no habría podido coger esto —dijo señalando el curioso accesorio.

—Reborn… ¿Cómo has?

—¿Entrado en el recinto? Bueno, digamos que, como tu tutor, tengo un permiso especial —sonrió.

León, el camaleón del pelinegro, se transformó en una pistola verde. Reborn puso el dedo en el gatillo.

—Arcobaleno… —gruñó Vega— Señorita Spica, nos retiramos.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Vega, debemos completar la misión! El jefe va a…

—Asumiré la responsabilidad —dijo el de ojos verdes con decisión—. Mi misión es protegerla, señorita, no cumplir con lo que diga el líder. En su estado, es imposible que derrotemos a una de las siete personas más poderosas del mundo. ¡_Lira di Niebbia_! —exclamó, introduciendo su anillo en una caja color índigo—. ¡_Ninnananna_!

En cuanto Vega comenzó a tocar las cuerdas de su lira, Nicole sintió que sus párpados le pesaban y, a los pocos segundos, cayó dormida.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Bermuda y Jager estaban también en el patio, acompañados de varios miembros de Vindice.

—¿Ya has despertado, niña? —dijo el bebé— Bueno, has sido la primera.

Nicole se incorporó. Estaba confusa y le dolía la cabeza. Trató de hacer memoria: recordaba la batalla contra Spica, el ataque de la mujer luminosa, la aparición de Reborn y la hermosa melodía de la lira de Vega; pero después de eso, todo estaba borroso.

—Vega usó su caja de combate para dormirnos a todos, y así poder escapar —le explicó el Arcobaleno del Sol—. Cuando los Vindice y yo despertamos, ya habían desaparecido.

—Ya veo… —dijo la chica. El dolor de cabeza no desaparecía— Entonces… ¿Los chicos están bien?

A modo de respuesta, la castaña escuchó un bostezo.

—¿Qué hora es? —respondió una somnolienta Rapsodia.

—La hora de irnos —dijo Reborn—. Cor Caroli no es el único asesino que tiene _Stella Vuota_. Debemos largarnos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Voy a despertar a Ixavi. Rapsodia, con Luca; Nicole, con Francesco.

Nicole se acercó a Fran para despertarle, y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Lejos de la apariencia que había tenido hasta el momento, el hijo de Mukuro dormido no medía más de un metro y cuarenta centímetros.

—Su apariencia adolescente no era más que una ilusión —aclaró Jager—. No lo habías notado, ¿verdad?

La undécima Vongola negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero… ¿Por qué iba a querer ocultarnos su aspecto real?

—Tendrás que preguntarle cuando despierte —dijo el Vindice a modo de respuesta.

Nicole estuvo de acuerdo con él, pero supuso que se pondría nervioso si le descubrían con su aspecto infantil, así que, en lugar de despertarle, le tomó en brazos y se acercó a Reborn, que estaba hablando con Rapsodia.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó él— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé… —murmuró ella— Quiero ir con vosotros, pero mi padre…

—Bermuda no necesita mucha ayuda. Además, ¿no hay algo que tienes que hacer?

La pelinegra parecía sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

El Arcobaleno sonrió de medio lado.

—Puedo leer mentes —dijo como respuesta—. Pero ahora, lo importante es que, estando en Vongola, podrás alcanzar tu objetivo. ¿Qué me dices?

Nicole pensó que ese era el momento oportuno para intervenir.

—Rapsodia, no sé qué es lo que quieres hacer, pero… Soy tu amiga, así que estaría muy feliz si decidieses venir conmigo.

—Hija mía —se escuchó la voz de Bermuda, que estaba sobre el hombro de Jager—, Música se marchó hace tiempo, ya es hora de que lo hagas tú también.

—Pero, padre… ¿Estarás bien?

Las vendas que cubrían el rostro del alcaide de Vendicare se arrugaron, dando a entender que Bermuda estaba sonriendo.

—Claro que sí, hija. Tengo a Jager y a los demás para ayudarme, y no soy tan viejo. Así que… No te preocupes, márchate con ellos. Es donde debes estar, ya lo viste en esos espejos.

La chica sonrió tímidamente ante las palabras de su padre.

—Siento interrumpiros, pero tenemos poco tiempo. Luca, ¿trajiste la caja?

Nicole se dio cuenta entonces de que sus Guardianes de la Lluvia y de la Tormenta estaban detrás de ella. Ixavi le hizo una señal para que le pasara a Fran.

—Claro que la tengo —dijo el moreno, al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita poco más grande que una caja de combate.

Se la dio a Reborn, que la abrió, mostrando los tres anillos de plata que había dentro. Cogió uno y se lo tendió a Nicole.

—Debes hacerlo tú —le dijo.

La castaña tomó el anillo entre sus manos. Lo observó por unos instantes: era idéntico al que tenían Luca e Ixavi, pero con el relieve de una nube, en lugar del de un tornado o una gota de lluvia. Después de contemplar el anillo, se dirigió a Rapsodia.

—Rapsodia von Veckenschtein —dijo Nicole con seguridad—. ¿Deseas formar parte de la _Vongola Famiglia_ como mi Guardián de la Nube?

La aludida respondió con más seguridad de la que nunca había tenido.

—Sí.

Nicole, con una sonrisa en su rostro, puso el anillo en el dedo anular de su nueva amiga.

—Gracias, Rapsodia, y bienvenida.

Nicole iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida. De repente, el cuerpo de Reborn comenzó a brillar con una fuerte luz dorada. El Arcobaleno sonrió.

—Bueno, parece que ya ha empezado.

La luz se intensificó y, de repente, en un último destello, Reborn se volatilizó.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Nicole— ¡Reborn! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Reborn!

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí…

La voz que dijo eso no sonaba como la de Reborn. Era mucho más aguda, más… infantil. Además, parecía provenir de su hombro.

La chica miró a la dirección de donde pensó que provenía la voz, solo para encontrarse con la sonriente figura de un bebé cabezón de picudo pelo negro, ojos del mismo color, y vestido con un traje negro.

—¡_Ciaossu_! —saludó el de nuevo encogido Reborn.

* * *

**¡Un mes y medio! ¡He tardado un maldito mes y medio en volver a actualizar! Lo siento TToTT**

**No, a ver, lo que pasa es que durante gran parte de junio he estado hasta el cuello de exámenes, así que he tenido más bien poco tiempo. Sí, sé que ya estamos en la segunda semana de julio, pero os prometo que no he podido hacer gran cosa este tiempo. También os juro que no tengo ninguna intención de dejar la historia abandonada.**

**Dejando esto de lado, también tengo una propuesta que haceros: si alguien desea hacer un dibujo de cualquiera de los personajes o situaciones de este fic, me gustaría que me lo enviara. Me haría ilusión ver vuestras obras de arte, si es que alguno tiene gusto por el dibujo. Tengo pensado abrir una cuenta en DeviantArt para publicar lo que me manden, hacer algún comentario, y siempre manteniendo los derechos de autor del dibujante. Es sólo para tener una pequeña galería para saber cómo se imaginan el fic los lectores, nada más. Si alguien desea hacerlo, que me mande un mensaje privado pidiéndome mi correo electrónico, que yo se lo doy para que pueda enviarme su obra de arte. Gracias! ^^**

**Dicho todo, procederé a responder a los reviews:**

**Sesumi****: Bueno, aquí está la resolución de Reborn, y la de Rapsodia, jejeje. Lo siento por la demora, y espero que te haya gustado. ^^**

**angelacorus: Pues perdón por hacerte esperar ^^U. No, en serio, espero poder ir con más agilidad a partir de ahora, así que tranquila, no pasará demasiado tiempo para que puedas verla.**

**nicole o.0: Bueno, es de los malos, la idea no es que caiga bien… O sí, bueno, me guardaré el secreto del futuro de este personaje jejejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado!**

**eclipse total: Nube, como ya has podido comprobar **** Bueno, el caso es que me faltan, no sé... Un par de Simon, algún que otro Milliefiore, y villanos, hay mucho hueco entre los villanos… De todas formas, no corre prisa, así que, cuando quieras, estaré esperando tu OC.**

**PczZitoO: Me alegro de que te resulte entretenido, gracias por leer!**

**ghchkbhjvb n: Bueno, eso es un secreto… Aunque todo tiene una razón de ser jejeje. Lo descubrirás si sigues leyendo. Gracias!**

**Bueno gente, eso es todo:**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	11. Capitolo Decimo

-_Capitolo Decimo_-

_Lotta Vongola_

—_XX-Burner_.

El fuego lo inundó todo. Hasta el más rápido de los objetivos parecía volverse cenizas dentro del incesante torrente naranja. El mismo cielo pareció teñirse del color del ocaso ante la presencia de las abrasadoras llamas. Todos y cada uno de los enemigos que rodeaban al Décimo Vongola en el cielo cayeron como moscas, ennegrecidos por las flamas nacidas de la voluntad del _capo_.

—¿Ya has terminado tú también?

El cabello carmesí del compañero de Tsuna, Enma Kozato, resplandeció a la luz del sol poniente. A su espalda, un número de agentes de _Stella Vuota _ similar al que el Vongola acababa de abatir eran engullidos por el duro suelo, como si una fuerza invivible e imposible de comprender les estuviera empujando violentamente.

—Eran demasiado débiles… —dijo, sin deshacer su Modo Híper Última Voluntad— Es imposible que ellos hayan tomado todas las bases que tiene la mafia aquí, en Nueva Zelanda.

—No puedo discutirte eso… Debe haber alguien más con ellos. Alguien realmente poderoso.

—Y no puede estar muy lejos.

Enma sonrió. Sus ojos escarlatas brillaron con intensidad.

—La Súper Intuición de los Vongola, ¿eh?

—Sí… Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente… Presiento peligro.

* * *

Dolor. Era lo único que Chikusa podía sentir en ese momento. La vista se le nublaba intermitentemente, impidiéndole ver correctamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Chikusa! ¿¡Estás bien!? —exclamó Ken. Los colmillos y garras de su _Wolf Channel_ resplandecían con el color dorado característico de las Llamas del Sol. Él también estaba herido, no cabía duda de ello.

—Sí, aún puedo continuar… —trató de ignorar el sufrimiento que le producían sus heridas, e hizo girar de nuevo sus yo-yos. Trató de imbuirlos con sus Llamas de Lluvia, pero fue inútil. Cayó al suelo, derrotado. La última imagen que alcanzo a ver fue la de su compañero siendo atacado por la Caja de su oponente —Un águila… un águila añil…

* * *

—¿Has acabado, escoria?

—Sería de agradecer que dejase de insultarme, Kikyo-san… —se quejó Glo Xinia.

—Ni lo sueñes —respondió el peliverde, al tiempo que desactivaba su Caja de Matanza.

—Cambiando de tema… Eran bastante débiles, ¿no? —comentó el hombre de gafas al tiempo que guardaba su _Kraken di Pioggia_ de nuevo a su caja.

—No te confíes, basura… No tardarán en traer refuerzos.

—¿Más aún? Se nos están acumulando los cuerpos inconscientes en el jardín.

—Por una vez, tienes razón… Oye, ¿por qué no lo limpias?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo sólo? ¿Sin ayuda?

—Puede ayudarte tu pulpo gigante, si quieres.

—¡Es un calamar! —se quejó el científico—. De todas formas, eso no es importante… ¿Tú que vas a hacer mientras?

—Darme un baño… Luchar tanto está haciendo que me llene de sudor y de polvo, y es muy desagradable —declaró la Corona Fúnebre de la Nube al tiempo que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta de la mansión.

—¿Y qué pasa con lo de no confiarnos…? —musitó Glo mientras veía desaparecer a su compañero.

* * *

—Nos están rodeando —señaló Yamamoto.

—¡No me digas, no me había dado cuenta! —gritó Gokudera, tratando sin éxito de sonar irónico.

—Se te ve nervioso, Gokudera-kun… ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas un poco?

—¡Escúchame, maldito friki del béisbol, no me digas que me tranquilice cuando hay como doscientos enemigos rodeándonos con pistolas, ametralladoras y cajas de combate!

—¿Son mucho para ti? —se rio el décimo Guardián de la Lluvia, para mayor irritación del peliblanco.

—Bastardo… ¿Insinúas que soy débil? ¡Puedo vencerlos a todos con los ojos cerrados!

—Entonces, ¿de qué te quejas?

Gokudera sonrió.

—De que es una pena echar a perder tantas armas.

—¡Ka, ka, ka! Ese es el Hayato que yo conozco. Bueno, ¿con los ojos cerrados, entonces?

Yamamoto cerró los ojos y, colocándose en posición de batalla, se abalanzó contra las hordas de enemigos.

—¡Idiota, no lo decía literalmente! ¡Y no me llames por mi nombre! —a pesar de su afirmación, el Guardián de la Tormenta cerró sus ojos también, y apuntó con su guantelete cargado de dinamita a sus enemigos—. ¡_Rocket Bomb Ver. X_!

* * *

De vuelta en la Mansión Vongola, Nicole descansaba en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en la Prisión Vendicare.

—No lo voy a tener nada fácil….

—En efecto, y cada vez va a ser más duro —confirmó una voz chillona detrás de ella, que le hizo sobresaltarse del susto.

—¡Reborn! ¡No aparezcas así!

—Había olvidado lo fácil que es sorprenderos en mi forma de bebé —dijo el chiquillo, ocultando sus ojos balo el ala de su sombrero y sonriendo de manera siniestra—. De todas maneras, ya son las diez de la mañana. Te he dejado dormir demasiado, y ahora toca entrenar. Sobre todo, ahora que tu padre te ha añadido una hora más de entrenamiento.

La última frase hizo que la chica se estremeciera notoriamente.

—Lo estoy deseando… —sonrió ella falsamente, al tiempo que temblaba de puro terror.

—No hace falta que mientas —le reprendió el Arcobaleno—. Igual consigues que me crea que te gusta, y lo intensifique un poco —se rio.

—¡NO!

* * *

—Señorito Francesco, ¿no cree que debería salir ya de su habitación? —propuso Ooyama por sexta vez.

—No.

—Ehm… ¿Por favor?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—¿Le molesta que le hayan visto en su apariencia de niño?

—….

—¿Es eso, verdad? —suspiró el Guardián de la Montaña de Simon.

—No.

—Señorito… Reborn me pidió que le sacase de su habitación no importa qué, así que si se niega a salir, tendré que destruir la puerta y llevarle conmigo.

—…

—De acuerdo —Rauji se encogió de hombros y activó su Anillo Simon, transformándolo en una armadura anaranjada, cubriendo así sus brazos y espalda alta—. A la de tres, voy a golpear la puerta. Uno…

—…

—Dos…

—….

—Y…

Ooyama se preparó para pegarle un contundente puñetazo a la puerta del joven, pero ésta se abrió antes de que él hiciera nada. De ella, Fran salió en su forma de niño de siete años.

—Así me gusta. ¿No va a restaurar la ilusión?

—Ahora ya…

El grandullón se encogió de hombros, desactivó su anillo, y escoltó al chico hasta los jardines de la mansión.

—¿Quiere contarme por qué oculta su apariencia infantil?

El joven Rokudo suspiró con pesadez.

—Soy muy inteligente para mi edad. Y maduro. Demasiado, probablemente. Suelo tener algo que decir respecto a cualquier tema, y casi nunca es una opinión precisamente infantil. Además, ya soy bastante bueno con las ilusiones, y más o menos controlo mi Llama. Sin embargo, nada de eso me sirve para nada si tengo el aspecto de un niño de siete años, básicamente porque nadie va a tomarme en serio. Por eso finjo ser mayor.

Rauji asintió en señal de entendimiento.

—¿Sabes? No creo que ni la Señorita Nicole ni ninguno de sus compañeros Guardianes vayan a tomarle a broma, señorito. Ya ha demostrado de lo que es capaz; no le van a tratar como a un niño, se lo aseguro… Además, piense que su tutor es un bebé, ¿puede haber algo más raro que eso?

Era cierto, Reborn había vuelto a su forma de bebé. ¿Se debería a causa del uso del Pacificador del Sol? ¿O quizá a otra cosa? El resto de los Arcobaleno, a excepción de Yuni, residían en la Mansión Vongola y, en principio, su aspecto no parecía haberse alterado… Eso requeriría un poco de investigación por su parte.

* * *

Ixavi se estaba cansando de esperar. ¿Dónde estaba el mocoso de Mukuro? Una cosa era ser lento, y otra eternizarse.

—Relájate, hombre… Seguro que no tarda mucho más —comentó Luca, en vista del creciente mal humor de la Tormenta.

—Supongo que estará preocupado porque le hemos visto en su aspecto real… Parecía bastante preocupado por su imagen.

—Ehm… Chicos… Creo que viene por ahí —dijo Rapsodia.

El joven, en su forma infantil, se presentó ante ellos acompañado del gigantesco Guardián Simon de pelo castaño.

—¿Qué miráis? —preguntó el de ojos dispares, un poco a la defensiva.

—A ti, retaco —respondió el rubio, haciendo alarde de su sempiterna amabilidad—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Tenemos un entrenamiento que hacer.

—Estaba ocupándome de algo importante, lo siento…

—Fran… —se apresuró a decir Nicole—. No sé si se te ha pasado esa idea por la cabeza o no, pero nadie te va a menospreciar por ser más pequeño. Ten en cuenta que ya conocíamos tu edad real de antemano. Además, eres el único con el que puedo contar para aportar algo de sentido común a este grupo de chalados, ¿cómo te voy a hacer de menos?

La chica se acercó a abrazar al niño, al que se le escapó una lagrimita, al tiempo que Luca sonreía despreocupadamente, Rapsodia observaba la escena con ternura, e Ixavi refunfuñaba para sus adentros qué era eso de "grupo de chalados".

—Bien, ahora que estáis todos, es hora de reanudar vuestro entrenamiento.

Todos se giraron, sobresaltados, sólo para ver a Reborn, que les hablaba desde el hombro de lo que parecía ser un robot de combate gigante.

—¡_Ciaossu_! —saludó el _hitman_—. Hoy he preparado una sesión de entrenamiento muy especial. Dados los eventos acaecidos en la Prisión Vendicare, creo que ya es hora de que os entrenéis en combate real. Este que tengo aquí se llama Gola Mosca, y es una versión un poco antigua del Green Mosca que utilizan los Varia actualmente en sus operaciones especiales —Ixavi tragó saliva ante la mención de la máquina de destrucción masiva que porta el Anillo Varia de la Nube—. Spanner lo ha rediseñado para que sea uno de vuestros entrenadores particulares hoy, junto con otros cuatro a los que he reunido.

Rauji se acercó a Reborn, al tiempo que un joven asiático de pelo negro salía de detrás del robot.

—¿Ese quién es? —inquirió un mosqueado Ixavi.

—Mi nombre es Fon —saludó respetuosamente el aludido—. Reborn me ha pedido que le eche una mano con el entrenamiento de uno de vosotros. Es un placer —concluyó al tiempo que hacía una reverencia propia de las artes marciales chinas.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, he tenido que retrasar una cita para poder venir, y el sujeto se puso pesado.

Ixavi se giró para ver cómo una mujer de cabello y ojos anaranjados, ataviada con un vestido corto negro, sandalias, y un _choker_ del mismo color que el vestido, se acercaba contando un fajo de billetes.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó Fran con evidente fastidio.

—Tsuna la dejó aquí a petición de Chrome para asegurar tu protección, en caso de ser necesario. Y, bueno, ya que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, le pedí amablemente que me ayudara con vuestro entrenamiento.

—Si por "pedir amablemente" te refieres a "amenazar con destruir mi caja fuerte", entonces sí, más o menos fue así —confirmó M.M.

Reborn sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces estamos. Luca, irás con Fon. Rapsodia, con Rauji. Ixavi, tú te enfrentarás a M.M.; y Nicole, a ti te toca el Mosca.

Reborn saltó del hombro del robot, e indicó a su protegida que siguiera a la máquina, al tiempo que los otros Guardianes eran acompañados por sus respectivos tutores a los lugares donde iban a entrenar. Tan sólo Fran permaneció en el sitio.

—Reborn… ¿Y yo?

—Tú entrenarás aquí —respondió el Arcobaleno del Sol—. Conmigo.

* * *

—Me he cargado a 276 —dijo Gokudera después de derribar a todos los subordinados de _Stella Vuota_.

—Yo a 281. Me parece que he ganado —rio Yamamoto.

—Grrrr…. —gruñó la Tormenta—. La próxima vez ganaré yo. Sigamos avanzando.

Takeshi se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Qué estás haciendo, Shou-chan?

—La Base Melone es lo más parecido a una caja de combate que he tenido nunca. Si consigo, digamos, reprogramarla, podría convertirse en un arma súper poderosa contra _Stella Vuota_. Sin embargo, Byakuran-san, para hacerlo, necesito que dejes de jugar con la silla giratoria y vayas a ocuparte de los enemigos que nos están atacando, si eres tan amable.

—¿Puedes concentrarlos a todos en la misma sala? —pidió el líder de Millefiore—. Me da pereza tener que buscarlos.

Irie suspiró.

—Me pondré a ello —respondió simplemente.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Tengo que enfrentarme a una chica? —se quejó Ixavi—. No es por nada, pero no quisiera que salieras demasiado herida…

El joven no tuvo tiempo a terminar su frase, cuando algo le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. M.M. se había situado tras de él rápidamente, y le había atacado con su clarinete-nunchaco.

—Demasiado lento —comentó la pelirroja, molestando notoriamente a su contrincante.

—Vale… ¡Ahora sí que te has ganado una paliza!

Ixavi agarró el arma de la chica con su mano derecha, y tiró con fuerza de ella a fin de derribar a su oponente. Sin embargo, cuando M.M. aterrizó, en lugar de darse de bruces contra el suelo, cayó ágilmente de pie y, encendiendo su arma/instrumento con sus Llamas del Sol, obligó al chico a soltarlo por el calor. Inmediatamente después, la seguidora de Mukuro se retiró un poco para continuar el combate.

—¿Qué decías de enfrentarte a una chica? —preguntó ella con sorna.

Ixavi se limitó a gruñir, y a encender las llamas rojas de su Anillo Vongola de la Tormenta.

—Ahora te vas a enterar…

* * *

Rauji bloqueaba con facilidad los incesantes ataques de las guadañas de Rapsodia, que se esforzaba por impactar o, al menos, rozar alguna parte blanda de su cuerpo, para acabar siempre chocando con alguna pieza de la armadura del Guardián de la Montaña.

—Eres ágil, joven, pero a tus ataques les falta contundencia.

—Lo… Lo siento.

—No te disculpes ante un oponente. Te hará perder tiempo. Y perder tiempo durante una batalla puede costarte la vida.

—¡Lo siento! Esto… Quiero decir…. ¿Lo siento por decir "lo siento"?

Ooyama suspiró.

—Supongo que habrá que intensificar un poco el entrenamiento —Rauji concentró su energía, intensificando la llama roja en su frente—. ¿Y si añadimos obstáculos? ¡_Mountain Creation_!

Varios anillos de letras se extendieron por el suelo, al tiempo que este temblaba. La roca se comenzó a agrietar, y unos trozos de suelo se elevaron sobre otros, creando un terreno desigual similar al de un cañón.

* * *

—¡Ay! —gritó Nicole tras, después de muchos intentos, lograr propinarle a Mosca una patada con éxito—. ¡Esta cosa es de acero puro! ¿¡Cómo se supone que derrote a golpes a algo así!?

El robot extendió una mano, y comenzó a disparar balas con sus dedos. Nicole las esquivó con dificultad y le dio otra patada al monstruo metálico, hiriéndose a sí misma en el proceso.

—Así no lo voy a conseguir nunca…

—Concuerdo contigo —respondió el robot.

—Gracias por los ánimos —ironizó la joven—. Espera… ¿¡Acabas de hablar!?

—Sí.

—¿Un robot me está hablando?

—No.

—Acabas de decir que sí.

—¡No soy el robot! ¡Soy Spanner! Estoy dentro, pilotándolo. Esta cosa es tan primitiva que funciona con Llamas de la Última Voluntad.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y como sigas golpeándolo con tus piernas desnudas, me va a dejar seco antes de que consigas abollarlo.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo venza?

—¡Eres una Vongola! ¡Usa tus llamas!

—¿Llamas? Quieres decir, ¿como mi padre?

—A ver, tienes un anillo, ¿no?

—Tengo medio.

—Valdrá. ¿Tienes una caja, o algo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no tienes una caja?

—Reborn dice que no necesito algo como eso.

—Ay, madre… Entonces, ¿tienes un arma?

—¿Arma?

—Sí, ya sabes. Como los _X-Gloves_ de tu padre, o el cetro de tu abuelo…

—No tengo nada como eso.

—¿Te estás enfrentando a un Mosca desarmada?

—Ajá.

—¿¡En qué está pensando el bastardo de Reborn? ¡Si esta cosa se descontrola, podría matarte!

—Ah, ¿que se puede descontrolar?

—Este modelo de Mosca está tan obsoleto que, sinceramente, para mí puede pasar básicamente cualquier cosa.

Una gota de sudor del tamaño de un campanario se deslizó por la frente de la ahora nerviosísima Nicole.

–¿Y si… sales de ahí, o algo? —propuso la chica.

—No puedo —respondió el científico.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy atrapado. Tienes que destruirlo para liberarme.

—¿Va en serio?

—Sí

—Pero… No puedo destruirlo….

—Cierto… Bueno, buena suerte.

—¡REBOOOOOOOOOOOOORN! —gritó Nicole entre aterrada y furiosa.

* * *

—Creo que Nicole te llama, Reborn —comentó Fran.

—Déjala, se las arreglará —respondió el bebé—. El que me interesa ahora mismo eres tú. ¿Cuándo planeas usar de verdad tus poderes?

—Entonces lo sabes…

—Claro que lo sé. Lo sé todo sobre todos, acostúmbrate a eso. Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar verlos?

—¿Mis poderes?

—Tus ojos.

—Mis padres me tienen puesta una barrera de contención. No creo que sea correcto que la libere sólo para un entrenamiento.

—Libera sólo el primer nivel.

—Así que también sabes eso…

—También sé que es el que más te desagrada —sonrió el Arcobaleno.

—¿Y por eso me pides que lo deshaga?

Reborn se limitó a ocultar sus ojos bajo la sombra del Fedora.

—¿Podrás liberarlo si la situación lo requiere?

—…

—Venga, Francesco. Demuéstrame dónde está tu lealtad a Vongola… Y a Nicole.

—¿No me queda otra?

—Puedes no hacerlo, pero… Te voy a atacar con todas mis fuerzas, de todas formas. Tú verás cómo te defiendes.

Y dicho eso, Leon se convirtió en la clásica pistola del _hitman_, que se preparó para la batalla.

* * *

—Tengo una orden especial para nuestro enfrentamiento, joven Izana.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó el confiado chico mientras se estiraba.

—No podemos usar armas de ningún tipo. Tampoco nuestras llamas.

—Fon… Te llamabas así, ¿no? He hecho kick boxing desde que tengo ocho años, y soy cinturón negro de taekwondo. Creo que podré luchar sin armas.

El Arcobaleno de la Tormenta sonrió.

—Me alegra oír eso… —reconoció Fon al tiempo que se colocaba sobre una pierna, listo para enfrentarse a la joven Lluvia.

* * *

—Nada por aquí —dijo Mukuro—. ¿Tú has encontrado algo, Chrome?

—Tan sólo salas vacías —negó la ex Guardiana de la Niebla sustituta—. Quizá Irie-kun se equivocó con sus cálculos…

—¿Shoichi Irie equivocándose? Permíteme dudar —rio Mukuro, para ponerse serio inmediatamente después—. Creo que hemos caído derechitos en su trampa… Kufufufufufufu, la cosa se pone interesante.

—Buenas tardes, queridos Vongola… Es un placer recibirlos en esta, mi humilde morada. ¿Sería una molestia que les invite a irse, y así evitamos un derramamiento innecesario de sangre?

—¿De dónde ha salido…?

—Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, oculto. Es un buen ilusionista… Dinos, ¿trabajas para _Stella Vuota_?

—A veces… Comprendedlo, uno tiene que ganarse el pan de cada día.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, y lamento decirte que eso te convierte en nuestro enemigo —respondió Mukuro, al tiempo que su pupila derecha tomaba la forma del kanji "四" y se cubría con una tenue Llama de Niebla.

Chrome sujetó su tridente con fuerza, preparándose también para el combate. Sin embargo, de repente, un escalofrío que conocía muy bien recorrió su espalda, y miró a Mukuro con preocupación.

—Mukuro, el sello…

—Lo sé. Tranquila, sólo ha sido la primera capa. Probablemente haya sido cosa de Reborn… O eso espero. Por ahora, centrémonos en lo que tenemos delante. ¡_Gufo della Niebbia Ver. X_! —exclamó el ilusionista para invocar a Mukurowl desde su Pendiente Vongola —. ¡_Cambio Forma_!

Mukurowl se transformó rápidamente en un khakkhara rodeado por varios anillos de letras que se movían incesantemente, y la chaqueta del traje de Mukuro se transformó en una especie de casaca militar.

—¿Estás lista, Chrome?

—Sigo preocupada por Fran…

—Yo también, pero está en buenas manos. Necesitamos concentrarnos. El más mínimo desliz puede costarnos la vida.

La chica soltó una leve risita, ante el asombro de su esposo.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—Mukuro Rokudo acaba de admitir que está preocupado por alguien.

El décimo Guardián de la Niebla se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Creo que no es momento para bromas, Chrome.

—¿Habéis acabado ya vuestra conversación? Es vuestra última oportunidad para iros de aquí, ya sabéis —señaló su misterioso y poco hospitalario anfitrión, mientras jugueteaba con una caja de combate añil con la misma estrella de doce puntas que tenía grabada la de Luca.

* * *

Ixavi cayó al suelo, jadeando. Esa mujer era oficialmente el enemigo más duro al que se había enfrentado en un 1 vs 1. Bueno, no, ese era su padre. Pero a eso no se le podía llamar "enfrentamiento".

—Y bueno… ¿Vas a seguir haciéndote el macho alfa, o vas a admitir de una vez que soy más fuerte que tú?

—Je… No eres más fuerte que yo. No es nada personal, es sólo que NADIE es más fuerte que yo.

—¿Y Xanxus?

—¡El viejo no cuenta! Aun así, dame tiempo… Con un poco de práctica, le superaré con creces.

—Por favor, en tu estado actual no puedes dar batalla ni contra Chikusa.

—Eso está por ver… —Ixavi sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una caja roja con el símbolo de la Vongola grabado en relieve—. Es la primera vez que la uso, pero igual funciona… ¡_Smilodon della Tempesta_!

La caja se abrió, liberando un haz de llamas escarlatas que se concentró en la forma de un gigantesco felino con afilados colmillos del tamaño de espadas. Era anaranjado y de furiosos ojos ambarinos. De la parte de atrás de sus orejas y de sus patas, así como de la punta de su cola, emergían unas intensas llamas rojas que bailaban locamente al son del viento.

—Ya veo… Así que a esto se refería Reborn con lo de su Llama…

—¿Algún problema con mi Llama? ¡Sí, no heredé las Llamas de la Ira de mi padre! Pensaba que a estas alturas, ya se habría dado cuenta todo el mundo.

—No me refería a eso. Su intensidad… Es tan brutal que casi da miedo.

—¿Eso es que rindes?

—Nopi. Eso ha sido un "tendré que tomármelo en serio".

Y, tras decir eso, M.M. imbuyó su clarinete con sus Llamas del Sol y, replegando su forma de nunchaco, se lo colocó entre sus labios, preparada para soplar.

* * *

Luca mordió el polvo por octava vez desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento. ¿O era la novena? No, era la décima, sí.

La cuestión es que el tal Fon era fuerte. Demasiado. Se movía literalmente a la velocidad de la luz, y sus golpes quemaban de lo fuertes que eran. Lo único que consolaba al Guardián de la Lluvia era el hecho de que cada vez aguantaba un poquito más. La primera vez fue abatido de un golpe. La siguiente, de tres. Para la última vez, el chino había necesitado golpearle veinticinco veces para hacerle caer. E incluso había bloqueado dos golpes y esquivado uno.

Poco a poco, se iba acostumbrando al ritmo de su adversario. Tan sólo necesitaba golpearle una vez…

Luca se levantó y plantó cara, de nuevo, al Arcobaleno de la Tormenta. El chico sonrió y, con la mano, le retó a golpearle otra vez. Fon asintió levemente y se volvió a colocar en posición de batalla. En unos segundos, estuvo frente a Luca, el cual pudo, a duras penas, bloquear un golpe de su adversario con el brazo. Inmediatamente después, le agarró con su mano libre y, en una maniobra más propia del judo que del taekwondo, le lanzó hacia atrás y le hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué te ha parecido eso?

—No ha estado mal… —admitió Fon, sonriendo—. Aunque en defensa de mi orgullo de artista marcial, he de decir que estaba luchando al 15% de mi capacidad, aproximadamente.

La cara de Luca después de escuchar ese dato fue una auténtica obra de arte, digna de Picasso o de Munch.

—Entonces… No tengo ninguna posibilidad de vencerte, ¿verdad?

—No conozco a mucha gente que la tenga, de todas maneras —reconoció el chino.

—¿Quién eres…?

—Me presentaré de nuevo. Mi nombre es Fon, Arcobaleno de la Tormenta. En otros tiempos, fui campeón del mundo de artes marciales. De todas y cada una de ellas. Tengo un dominio perfecto de todas las formas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, desde muay thai hasta Systema, pasando por el ninpō, kung-fu, el Chun Kuk Do, y estilos menos refinados, como el krav magá y las MMA.

—¿El Chun Kuk Do no es relativamente actual?

—Imagina lo difícil que fue dominarla con un cuerpo de bebé.

Vale, ese chico era un total y absoluto genio. Espera, dijo "cuerpo de bebé", ¿verdad? ¿Era uno de esos tipos raros que eran como Reborn? ¿Se había estado enfrentando a una de las siete personas más poderosas del mundo?

—Guau… —se limitó a decir Luca—. Entonces, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a vencerte?

—No podías. Mi cometido hoy era evaluar tus capacidades físicas y motrices para saber en qué forma de lucha debía entrenarte después. Sobre todo, de cara a tus batallas posteriores.

—¿Y bien?

—Creo que ya lo tengo bastante claro… No obstante, necesitaré un tiempo para pensarlo.

—¿Eso es que hemos terminado?

—Sí. Puedes descansar.

Luca se sentó en el suelo de golpe, dolorido y cansado, con el escozor de todas las heridas causadas por Fon atacándole a la vez, debido a la ausencia de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

* * *

Nicole apenas podía ponerse en pie por los moratones en sus piernas.

—Spanner… ¿De verdad no puedes salir tú sólo de ahí?

—Nooooo… —contestó el rubio con desgana.

—¡Pero es que no puedo destruirlo!

—Entonces, supongo que moriré cuando Mosca absorba toda mi energía vital, y entonces se descontrolará y empezará a destruirlo todo.

—¿¡Que va a hacer qué!? —chilló la Undécima Vongola.

—Ah, ¿no te lo dije antes? Este armatoste lleva años programado por los Varia para no detenerse nunca si empieza a atacar. Ya consciente me cuesta controlarlo, así que si me desmayo o muero… Oh, ahí va otra vez.

El robot levantó un brazo, y volvió a disparar balas por sus dedos, que Nicole esquivó sin apenas esfuerzo.

—Bueno, sé positiva… Te estás haciendo más ágil.

—¡Esquivarle no me va a servir de mucho si no puedo destruirlo!

—Bueno… Detalles sin importancia. Ya verás como lo consigues. ¡Ánimooo! —respondió él con su entusiasmo habitual.

—Gracias, Spanner, estás siendo muuuuuuy útil —ironizó la joven Vongola.

—Me halaga, señorita.

La situación era demasiado complicada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Reborn prepararle un entrenamiento que podía destruir toda la mansión? ¿Volver a ser un bebé le había fundido su media neurona, o qué?

—Piensa, Nicole, piensa… ¿Qué puedes hacer?

* * *

M.M. esquivó sin dificultad el mordisco del dientes de sable de Ixavi, agachándose inmediatamente después para evitar un puñetazo del chico.

—¡_Burning Vibrato_! —la pelirroja le dio otro soplido a su clarinete, generando una onda de calor potenciada por sus Llamas del Sol que impactó contra el ya cansado Ixavi, generando una potente explosión que le estampó contra un árbol tras hacerle volar alrededor de veinte metros.

El tigre dientes de sable pareció desvanecerse por unos segundos, ante la inestabilidad de las Llamas del vapuleado Ixavi.

—Vale… Esto se está complicando un poco —"admitió" el chico, no sin antes escupir un poco de sangre.

Ixavi se puso de pie dificultosamente y se limpió la sangre del labio.

—¿Qué te parece si acabamos con esto, Junior?

—¿Lo has llamado Junior?

—Bester Jr., en efecto. No creo que haya mejor nombre posible.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¡Venga, Junior! ¡_Ruggito della Tempesta_!

Bester Jr. emitió un poderoso rugido que se materializó en la forma de una potente ráfaga de viento rojo. M.M. trató de protegerse con su clarinete, pero éste fue destruido por el ataque de la bestia, y la mujer, enviada a impactar contra un árbol.

—Me parece que yo gano… —musitó el chico antes de dejarse caer, inconsciente.

* * *

Rapsodia saltaba de saliente en saliente, al tiempo que Rauji los atravesaba sin esfuerzo.

—¡Señor Ooyama, está destrozando los jardines!

—¡Pues detenme, niña! —respondió el Simon, que ya tenía activado su _Strong Jaw_, y placaba sin detenerse todo cuanto se cruzaba en su camino.

—Pero… No quiero hacerle daño.

—¡Necesitarás más que un par de guadañas para hacerme daño! ¿No tienes algo más?

Rapsodia tomó su otra caja en la mano. Era un regalo que le había enviado su hermano por correspondencia un tiempo después de desaparecer de Vendicare.

La chica guardó sus guadañas en su caja, y puso su Medio Anillo Vongola en la caja. Nunca había sido capaz de abrirla, pero quizá con un anillo tan poderoso como ese…

Y, en efecto, la caja se abrió.

—¡_Pantera Nera della Nuvola_!

La caja liberó una tenue y parpadeante luz que se condensó en la forma de un gran felino de puro color negro, con suaves llamas púrpuras que surgían de las áreas habituales.

Rauji se detuvo por un momento, contemplando la recién estrenada caja de combate de Rapsodia con aprobación.

—¿Será suficiente para pararme? —le planteó a la más joven.

—Pruébame —respondió ella, mostrando algo de inusual confianza en sí misma.

—Así me gusta —sonrió el castaño, tomando carrerilla para su arremetida final.

Y se lanzó. Si Rapsodia era alcanzada, probablemente no lo contara, pero la chica parecía preparada.

—¡_Cambio Forma_! —exclamó la chica.

De repente, la pantera se transformó en una luz que rodeó el cuerpo de la chica, tomando finalmente la forma de una larguísima cadena negra de puntas afiladas, que flotaba alrededor de la chica, apuntando directamente al aparentemente imparable Ooyama.

—_Prigione d'Ombra_ —musitó la nuevísima Guardiana de la Nube.

Cubiertas por Llamas de la Nube, la cadena se extendió, dividiéndose en infinitas ramificaciones que rodearon a Rauji. Rapsodia saltó, dejando a la imparable mole pasar, y entonces tiró. Poco a poco, Ooyama fue deteniendo su paso hasta estar totalmente quieto.

—Has conseguido pararme… ¡Felicidades, niña! —se alegró el jovial gigante.

—Lo… Lo siento, señor Ooyama. ¿Le he hecho daño? —preguntó la chica, recobrando su timidez.

—No te disculpes, ¡has estado genial! —respondió el hombre poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—En… ¡Entiendo!

* * *

Reborn estaba estático, con su pistola a escasos centímetros de Fran. Sin embargo, no parecía ir a disparar.

—Sabía que eras capaz de eso, pero no que era tan potente… Me has pillado desprevenido.

—Lo sé, sin el factor sorpresa no habría podido detenerte. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de alejarte un poco?

Reborn obedeció sin rechistar.

—He conseguido lo que quería hacer. El aspecto es permanente, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí. ¿Estás seguro de que no ocurrirá nada? —preguntó el niño con bastante temor.

—Tranquilo, ninguno de tus compañeros sabe lo que significa ese símbolo, y aunque lo supieran, no les importaría. Los adultos de la _Famiglia_ están ya informados… Aunque tendré que hablar con los Simon, probablemente.

—Ya… —se lamentó el joven Rokudo, al tiempo que tapaba con la mano el símbolo de picas que sustituía su pupila derecha.

* * *

**Sí, está ocurriendo…. ¡He vuelto!**

**Han pasado dos años enteros. No sé si seguiréis por aquí o no, pero ahora que he recuperado mi tiempo y mi inspiración, ¡mi renacimiento en FanFiction ha llegado!**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir. Disculparme por la demora sería casi absurdo, dado tooooodo el tiempo que ha pasado.**

**Con todo, voy a responder a las últimas reviews:**

—**Sesumi****: Bueno, ya he acabado todos los exámenes hasta la universidad, así que… Creo que sin problema. Por cierto, llevo bastante tiempo sin ocuparme de este fic, así que si hay algún problema con el enfoque que le he dado a Rapsodia, dímelo por MD.**

—**nicole o.0****: No voy a dar detalles sobre el tiempo que Reborn se va a quedar así, tan sólo reza para que no le haga lo mismo al resto MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Bueno, de todas maneras, creo que este prolongado retraso es ya inexcusable. Sorry….**

—**eclipse total****: ¡Perdón por el retrasooooo! Ehm… Muchos perdones. Bueno, como puedes ver, de momento el resto siguen normales… Al menos de momento.**

**Bueno, y con esto, subo el primer retazo de mi regreso a la web. Espero no haberos perdido del todo XD. Y lo dicho, poco a poco iré retomando el ritmo que otrora tenía a la hora de publicar.**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


End file.
